


Tabula Rasa

by SapphicScholar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Buffy plot with Supergirl characters, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 58,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar
Summary: In celebration of Buffy's 20th anniversary, I thought I'd see what would happen if the Superfriends got thrown into some Buffy plots!This started out as just one episode, but based on the feedback, I'm now filling the requests I got, so feel free to leave the names of specific episodes you might like to see!





	1. Tabula Rasa Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: We're just going to assume that Lena knows Kara is Supergirl because really…who believes that Kara and Supergirl were just casually getting coffee together late at night?

“Pizza is on its way!” Kara yelled over the loud chatter of the Superfriends, all of whom were currently crammed into her living room for game night.

“I hope you ordered extra this time, little Danvers,” Maggie teased. “I don’t need to see my life flash before my eyes simply for taking the last slice.”

“It was one time,” Kara grumbled, earning a round of chuckles and head shaking from the rest of her friends. “But yes, there should be plenty to eat. Superhero’s honor.”

“Yeah, just like it’s superhero’s honor every time you steal half of my lunch?” Alex asked. Her tone was accusatory, but the smirk playing at her mouth gave her away.

Kara shook her head, ignoring the teasing for now. Looking around the room, Kara did a quick headcount: “Winn, is Lyra not coming?”

Shaking his head, Winn replied, “Not tonight, but she promised to be here next week.”

“So everyone will get the chance to watch you turn into a lovesick puppy, then?” James asked, shoving Winn lightly in the shoulder.

“Oh shush, there’s nothing like a crush or the beginning stages of a relationship to bring out the best in people,” Lena chimed in, coming to Winn’s defense. Ever since the L-Corp gala, Lena had taken to Winn and was pleased to see him finally seem so happy. After all, he was, with the obvious exception of Kara, the first of the Superfriends to welcome her, to treat her like a part of their chosen family. Mon-El had been easy enough, but she didn’t count his approval for much…

“Here, here!” Maggie chimed in, raising her glass in a toast as she pulled Alex onto her lap for a kiss. Alex blushed but didn’t fight it. Slowly but surely, she was learning that it was okay to be happy, to let other people see her be happy, to put her guard down around those she loved. And she really did love Maggie. Not that she had told her yet; she was still waiting for the right moment. With her love of all things rom-com-related, Kara had always been better at coming up with grand romantic gestures, so, as much as it pained Alex to do, she was planning to get Kara’s advice at their weekly sister night. She would have to tone down whatever elaborate plan Kara might imagine, but it would surely be better than anything she could come up with on her own, Alex reasoned.

Kara cleared her throat when she realized that Maggie and her sister might not stop if she didn’t intervene. And she had already seen and heard enough to traumatize her for many lifetimes—sometimes she really cursed her super abilities.

Mon-El drew Kara into his arms, trying to make her feel less uncomfortable. Kara was grateful for the effort, even if somehow it never seemed to be exactly what she needed. But he was trying, she reasoned, and that was more than she ever thought she could expect from a Daxamite.

Lena fought to keep her face neutral at the sight of Kara cuddling Mon-El. She should be happy for her friend. Her _straight_ friend, she reminded herself. And if she thought that Kara seemed genuinely happy, she would have been. But something just seemed…off. But then again, she was probably just seeing things she wished were true. She had been so sure that Kara liked her back, but here she was, another lesbian in love with her straight best friend. Cliché of all clichés. She made her way into the kitchen, rolling her eyes but smiling softly at the expression of sympathy Maggie sent her way. _Of course_ Maggie knew. Lena just hoped she hadn’t been obvious enough for anyone else to tell.

At James’ encouragement, the rest of the group began to sort through the stacks of board games as they tried to pick which one to play first. While they were distracted, Maggie moved toward the kitchen, determined to check in on Lena. She had more than a little experience with the particular pain of unrequited love for a straight friend, and she knew that in times like those, it was always nice to have a bit of queer community.

“I was that obvious, huh?” Lena murmured.

“Eh, it takes one to know one. But how are you? Honest answer,” Maggie whispered.

“Fine. I should have known. I mean, you can only fill a girl’s office with flowers and take her out for kombucha so many times before you realize that she’s literally so straight she didn’t even recognize the possibility that they were romantic gestures.”

Maggie put an arm around Lena’s shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. “It happens to the best of us. How about on sister night, you and I go out to one of the gay bars? I’ll be your wingwoman. We’ll play, ‘Have you met Lena?’ It’ll be fun!”

The corners of Lena’s mouth curled upward into a small smile. “I suppose there’s nothing like getting over someone by getting under someone new…”

“That’s the spirit!” Maggie clapped Lena on the back. She spun to leave, accidentally knocking Lena’s glass of wine over. “Shit, I’m so sorry!” Maggie had caught the glass before it broke, but the sleeve of her shirt was now stained a deep purple.

“Do you want seltzer water? Here let me help.” Lena handed off a bottle of sparkling water to Maggie, who took it with her to the bathroom to try to clean up.  
A moment later, there was a knock at the door. “Pizza’s here!” Lena called out, walking over to the doorway.

But when she swung open the door, Lena was greeted not by a stack of pizza boxes, but by two men dressed in all black pointing what looked like alien weapons at her. She cried out just as one of the men pulled the trigger on his device. Kara lunged forward, throwing herself in front of Lena as they toppled to the ground. When Kara moved to stand up, though, her field of vision narrowed until she finally blacked out, falling into Lena’s chest. The rest of the group had already collapsed, slumping awkwardly against one another.

The two men nodded at one another. They pressed another button that released a crackle of electricity before carefully shutting the door and making their way out of the building.

\---

Half an hour later, a loud knocking at the door startled the group back into consciousness. Kara blinked rapidly, trying to orient herself. A grunt from beneath her alerted her to the fact that she wasn’t alone. A rather beautiful dark-haired woman with piercing green eyes wriggled out from under her. Kara blushed and stammered, “I, I am _so_ sorry! Did I hurt you?”

Lena smirked at the blonde’s nervous stuttering. She had flushed an adorable shade of pink. “You’re okay. I promise.”

Kara narrowed her eyes as she tried to place this woman. Or this building. Or anything. All she remembered was that there had been a knocking at the door. She figured it would probably be safe to open it. Maybe that person would have answers. She didn’t really want to admit to the pretty woman she had fallen on top of that she had no idea who she was.

She strode to the doorway and pulled the door open, promptly yanking it off its hinges.

“Woah!” The pizza delivery boy—he couldn’t have been older than 15—looked up at Kara with wonder in his eyes.

Kara stared at the door in her hands…it must have been broken already. She did wonder why what appeared to be a steel door felt like nothing in her grip, but she shrugged it off. Maybe she worked out. There were an awful lot of pizza boxes for such a small group…perhaps they were athletes?

“Is this, uh, for us?”

“You’re 4A, so…yes,” the boy stammered out, his voice cracking slightly at the sight of the woman still casually holding her own door.

“Do I…do I owe you money?”

“No, it was already paid for online.”

Kara let out the breath she had been holding. At least she wouldn’t need to scramble to find a wallet now. “Okay, er, thanks.”

The boy nodded, handing over the pizzas and taking one last look at the woman before leaving. It would definitely be the most interesting story of the night. Even better than the late night drunks and stoners, for sure.

While Kara was getting the pizza, the rest of the group had begun chatting, relaxing just slightly when they realized that everyone else was also experiencing the same amnesia. Alex had woken up sprawled on top of James, while Winn had the good fortune of passing out on the couch, clutching a Settlers of Catan box to his chest. Mon-El was sprawled half-way between the living room and the hallway, having been running to help Kara.

Maggie poked her head out of the bathroom, not having been a part of the early discussions. “Uh, who the hell are all of you?”

“We don’t know,” Winn said with a shrug. “Who are you?”

“I, uh, I don’t know, actually.”

“Welcome to the club,” Lena said dryly.

Maggie looked exceedingly anxious, so Kara quickly chimed in, “We have pizza, though! So maybe we try to figure it out together. None of us look…murder-y. Also, I think I’m strong, so that’s cool.”

After a moment of hesitation, Maggie nodded and walked toward the living room. Kara set the pizza out and helped herself to a big slice, realizing that she was extremely hungry.

“Okay, so, I think we should look for clues,” Alex announced. “Where did you wake up? What did it look like you were doing? Do you have any ID on you?”

“Wait!” Winn cried out. “Our phones. They’ll give us all the answers we need.”

Everyone’s smiles soon faded when they pulled out their phones and found them fried. Not just dead, as they realized when they tried a charger left plugged into the wall, but totally fried.

“Okay, but we can still try to deduce some things,” James reasoned. His voice was deep and soothing—a nice antidote to the anxiety that permeated the room. “For instance, I woke up curled into her. So maybe we’re dating.”

Alex looked over at the man speaking. She crinkled her eyebrows. “I guess…maybe. You’re handsome. And in shape. And you smell nice.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“Well, I woke up on top of her,” Kara added, a note of uncertainty in her voice as she gestured at Lena. “What does that mean?”

“By their logic, I think we’re dating. Honey,” Lena teased, her voice low.

Kara blushed and nodded furiously, adjusting her glasses. “What about the rest of you?”

“I was in the bathroom with a bottle of seltzer water,” Maggie offered up. “Also, my shirt is soaking wet. And supremely uncomfortable.” Checking under her button up, Maggie was relieved to find a tank top, and she quickly pulled off the damp shirt.

Alex choked on air at the sight in front of her. The petite woman’s tank top rode up when she pulled off her shirt, revealing toned abs and strong-looking arms. She found her mind wandering, imagining what it would be like to be held in those arms. She blushed furiously when she noticed the smaller woman looking at her and smirking. Those were _not_ appropriate thoughts to be having, especially when she had a potential boyfriend sitting right next to her.

Winn, oblivious to the sexual awakening taking place next to him, held up the game box. “I guess we must be friends if we’re all playing games together.”

“Sort of lame friends if this is how we spend our weekends,” Mon-El scoffed.

“Shut up,” Kara said, feeling annoyed at his dismissal. “Also, does anyone else hear all of this talking? Like, other conversations?”

“Uh, like, voices in your head kind of conversations?” Winn asked.

“No…I don’t think so. Like, people upstairs and next door. And…outside?”

“That’s just you,” Alex said. Taking pity on the blonde for the weird looks she was getting and feeling somewhat protective of her, she added, “Does anyone have ID?”

Everyone started to pat themselves down, and the blonde walked over to the coat rack where a few bags and purses were left out.

“I am Winslow!” Winn cried out, pleased to have some sort of information about himself.

“I’m Alexandra. Alexandra Danvers,” Alex added. “Also, I appear to be a federal agent. For the ‘Department of Extranormal Operations,’ whatever that is.”

“Ooh! Me too!” Winn squealed. “That must be how we know each other! We’re work friends. Do you think we work with aliens?”

“Do you think aliens are real?” Kara asked, looking slightly incredulous.

“What else is extranormal?” Winn asked.

“I work at something called, ‘CatCo,’ and my name is James Olsen, it would seem,” James added, holding out his license and keycard.

“I’m Mike, but I don’t have anything about work here. Just a condom. And some cash.”

Kara, who had been rummaging through the bags and coats by the door, began tossing wallets across the room as she found them. “I think this leather jacket is yours, Margaret,” Kara said, tossing the coat across the room with much more force than she had intended. Luckily Maggie caught it. “And here’s your bag, Lena,” she said, hand delivering the purse, rather than risking another hard throw.

“I’m a cop!” Maggie said with a broad grin. “Margaret Sawyer, NCPD. I like the sound of that.”

“I have three phones, apparently. And I’m Lena Luthor. I work at L-Corp. Also I appear to be rather wealthy, if the color of my credit cards is anything to go by.”

“Ooh, I guess I’m a kept woman, huh?” Kara laughed.

“Pretty enough to be a trophy wife, but somehow I doubt that’s all you are,” Lena purred. “Have you found a wallet?”

“Not yet…I’m still looking.” Kara rummaged through the bags, finally stumbling across her own CatCo ID. “Oh! I’m Kara Danvers! I work with James Olsen at CatCo!”

“Danvers?” Alex asked. “Do you think we’re related?”

“You two don’t really look alike,” James reasoned. “Maybe you’re cousins?”

Kara looked around the apartment, suddenly noting the photos on the wall. “I don’t know. We’re together in so many of these pictures. I think we must be sisters. I sort of look like the older woman. She must be my mom.”

“Maybe I’m adopted?” Alex offered up. “Not that it really matters. Still sisters, right?”

“Absolutely,” Kara grinned.


	2. Tabula Rasa Part 2

Kara suggested, “So, I know we don’t have our phones, but maybe we could check the news, see if this is happening to everyone?”

“Great idea, dear,” Lena praised, causing Kara to blush and bite her lip, nudging Lena’s side.

Alex flicked on the television, clicking through until they found local news. Given that they were talking about traffic and weather, it didn’t seem like anyone else was experiencing the same memory loss. They were about to turn the television off again when they showed coverage of a woman flying through the air.

“Woah! Who is that?” Maggie exclaimed.

They listened in as the anchor covered the incident from earlier in the day when the flying person—Supergirl, she was called—had saved hundred of people from a building collapse.

“She’s amazing,” Kara said, her voice laced with wonder at the feats of strength the woman seemed capable of.

“She’s hot,” Mon-El corrected.

“Don’t objectify her! She’s a goddam hero,” Alex snapped.

“Okay, you have to admit, she’s pretty. But I agree, hero first,” Maggie clarified, raising her hands in mock surrender and earning nods of agreement from James and Winn.

“Are none of you noticing that she looks just like Kara?” Lena asked.

“Me? Pfft, no. Couldn’t be.”

“Trust me. I’m sure I must spend more time looking at you than anyone else, so I think I’m probably an expert,” Lena retorted.

Kara blushed again. “Still, she’s a real live superhero! I’m just…Kara Danvers.”

“I bet you’re a hero in your own right, dear. But if you wanted to be a superhero, I bet we could have some fun with role playing…”

“Ew! She’s my sister! … I think,” Alex called out, covering her ears.

Lena just chuckled, running her hands across Kara’s chest as she pulled her in for a quick kiss.

“Wow,” Kara breathed out when she and Lena broke apart. “Definitely dating. So totally a couple.” Lena grinned and bit her lip.

“Not to put a damper on the romance, but maybe we should try to find something else out? I know our phones are broken, but perhaps there’s information about someone we would trust enough to contact in the apartment? I’m guessing this is Kara’s place, since she’s the only one who couldn’t find all of her stuff in a purse or coat, and she’s in literally all of the pictures,” Maggie suggested.

Everyone nodded and spread out, looking through Kara’s things. Alex headed for the desk, figuring that would be the most obvious place for any kind of rolodex. Maggie soon joined her. “Found anything, Danvers?”

“Not yet…Sawyer. Go find your own place to look.”

“This is obviously the best bet on where we’ll find something, so just share with me.”

Alex grumbled, but relented, figuring it would be easier to go through all of the paper with an extra set of hands and eyes. “So, what do you think your story is? How do you know all of us?” Alex asked. “Kara and I are sisters. I work with Winslow. Kara works with James and dates Lena. Mike is the only other mystery, but I just, I don’t really care that much? Perhaps that sounds rude.”

“Eh, it’s fine. I don’t mind. Maybe I’m your cop liaison or something?”

“Pfft, you think we need help?”

“I think you need _my_ help.”

“So what? You think you’re here because you know Winslow or me?”

“The way you were looking at me? I think you more than know me.”

Alex spluttered and blushed. “I have a boyfriend,” she hissed.

“No. You have a guy you woke up next to who assumed you were his girlfriend. But c’mon, I saw you checking me out. Plus, your sister’s gay, and I think it totally runs in the family.”

“I was not checking you out! I was just…assessing the situation.”

“The situation being my abs?”

“Just, stop it, would you? I’m trying to focus.”

“Mhm…well don’t let my rippling shoulder muscles distract you while I lift these files,” Maggie teased, winking at Alex before dropping to her knees to look into the file cabinet under the desk.

Alex fought the urge to keep her eyes glued to the other woman’s ass and tried desperately to push away the highly inappropriate thoughts that kept crowding her mind at the sight of the woman on her knees in front of her.

Mon-El and Winn worked together to go through the coats and additional bags in the front of the apartment, while James investigated the pictures hanging on the walls, making note of anyone in them who was still unaccounted for. Winn eventually left Mon-El to the investigation and flipped through the news, hoping to find anything else to offer them a hint about their identities or what might have happened. He wondered if it would be safe to go to a hospital or if they should try to contact their workplace.

“Oh my god!” came a loud yell from the bedroom. Lena flung open the door and rushed into the living room. “Kara is Supergirl!”

“Wait what?” Alex exclaimed. “How do you know?”

“I’m wearing her outfit,” Kara shrugged, having finally made her way out of the bedroom.

“No you’re not. I’ve been watching footage of her this whole time, and trust me, I’d remember that suit. It’s an excellent superhero suit. You’re in a shirt and sweater,” Winn argued, shaking his head.

“Yeah, well, if you checked under her clothes, you’d find the suit,” Lena countered.

“And what were you doing under my little sister’s clothes?” Alex growled, feeling a surge of that protective instinct again.

Maggie wrapped an arm around Alex. “Shh, Danvers. It might just be the end of the world as we know it. Let them have their fun.”

“It could still be a costume,” Mon-El offered.

Kara rolled her eyes. Why was this boy being so damn difficult? She jumped in the air, then hovered there. “Does this prove it enough for you, Mike?”

“Maybe we’re all superheroes,” James suggested.

Everyone tried jumping and floating, but they all hit the ground quickly. Mon-El, however, jumped higher than everyone by far. “Ha! I’m a hero too!”

“I don’t see you on the news saving lives,” Kara said with a hint of accusation in her voice.

“Maybe I just don’t like the press,” Mon-El countered.

“Doubt it. You’re probably just not as strong as me.”

“Wanna test that?”

Kara shrugged and watched as Mon-El swung at her, landing a blow that barely registered as pain. She swung back, hitting him square in the chest and causing him to stagger backward. It was more resistance than she had been expecting, but it was still clear that she was stronger.

“My money is on your sister,” Maggie whispered to Alex.

“I give it…10 minutes until she snaps,” Alex said, offering her hand to Maggie.

“I say it’ll only take 5. If I win, you go on a date with me.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. “What if it turns out that I’m dating James?”

“Then it’ll be a damn good thing you realized you were gay before you married the guy,” Maggie winked.

“Do you think I’m gay?” Alex asked, her voice low as they moved slightly further away from the group and into the kitchen.

“I don’t know. I mean, you were 100% checking me out.”

“Yes…you are hot from an objective standpoint,” Alex conceded.

“As are you. But I also know that I’m not thinking about you in any kind of detached, purely objective scenarios… Can you say the same?”

Alex blushed bright red.

“I think we have our answer, then.” Maggie smirked and ran her fingers across the back of Alex’s hand.

Meanwhile, Kara and Mon-El were still squabbling as the rest of the group watched them with interest. A loud knock started everyone to attention.

“Should we answer it?” Lena hissed.

“Umm, I probably should do that,” Kara offered, putting her hands on her hips as she strode over to the door and flung it open.

“Thank god you’re okay!” J’onn sighed in relief.

“Who are you?” Kara demanded, moving in between the stranger at her door and the rest of the group.

“Kara, it’s me, J’onn. Hank. Whatever you prefer. I know why you don’t know me.” Everyone continued to eye him suspiciously. “Can I come in? This isn’t a conversation to have where we might be overheard.”

“Why should we trust you?” Mon-El asked loudly.

“Well, I’m fully aware of what you and Kara really are. I work with Agent Danvers and Mr. Schott at the DEO. I’m their boss. And if you’ll let me in, I’m happy to answer all of the questions you probably have.”

“Oh,” Alex breathed out. “If he knows this much, I think we can trust him.”

Kara conceded and let him through the door, shutting it behind him.

“So, to be sure: none of you remember me?”

“No, we don’t remember anything, sir,” Alex offered.

“Anything at all?” J’onn checked.

“Correct. We’ve found our names and a few general facts, but otherwise, we’re still working it out.”

“Do you have any memory of anyone in all black visiting you? We apprehended two members of a secondary black-ops division of Cadmus that’s been tampering with peoples’ memories. Agent Vasquez tracked the signal of their weapons downtown, but she also found signatures of it all over your apartment building, Kara. We suspect that they came here to try to remove all memories you had of Cadmus, which leads us to suspect that you know something vital, something that could help us take them down once and for all.”

“Well, whoever they are, they got a lot more than that,” Lena said with a dry laugh.

“We think we can restore all of your memories. When we apprehended the two men, one of them—very young—seemed willing to talk. He handed over his weapon in exchange for what he assumes will be a lenient plea bargain deal. He told us it could be reverse engineered to restore memories as well. But you all need to come with me back to the DEO.”

“Wait, I get that you seem okay, but I think we need a little more proof before we just go off somewhere with you,” Maggie interjected.

“I’m happy to try, but I also don’t know how useful anything I say will be, given that you don’t have memories to check my answers.”

“Well…where do I work?” Kara asked, figuring she at least knew the answer to this question.

“By day you work at CatCo with James over there,” J’onn said, motioning to James. “But as Supergirl you work with me at the DEO, where your adoptive sister is my second-in-command.”

“Knew I was adopted!” Alex called out.

A flicker of confusion passed over J’onn’s face. “Does that answer your question, Kara?”

“I suppose so…”

The rest of the group nodded and followed J’onn outside, all piling into the SUV parked by the building. A few minutes later, they arrived at the DEO and were shepherded inside to one of the conference rooms.

“Ma’ams, sirs,” Vasquez greeted. “How are they?” she asked J’onn.

“Their memories have been wiped clean, although they did all find out who they were through some…perhaps slightly questionable investigative skills.”

“Well, with their phones, it shouldn’t have been too hard,” Vasquez suggested.

“Our phones were fried,” Alex clarified. “That would have been too easy.”

“Noted, ma’am. I didn’t mean to imply that you didn’t try hard enough.”

“Agent Vasquez, will you stay with them while I go down to check on the tech for bringing back their memories? It would be great if you could get statements now in case these memories disappear when their old ones return. For the future, I would like to know what my agents were and were not capable of deducing without external clues.”

“Yes, sir.” After J’onn left, she turned to the group. “Who wants to start? No detail is too small. Agent Danvers?”

Alex smiled back at her fellow agent. “I suppose. I know I’m Alexandra Danvers, agent for the DEO.” Vasquez bit back a grin at the idea of Alex willingly calling herself Alexandra and motioned for them to continue.

“I’m Margaret Sawyer. I’m a cop with the NCPD. And my money is on the fact that Danvers and I have something going on.”

“She might be my girlfriend!” James shot back, though Alex seemed to avoid eye contact with him. “I know I work for CatCo, and my name is James Olsen.”

“I also work for CatCo as Kara Danvers…I guess when I’m not being Supergirl, that is. And I’m dating Lena.”

“Lena Luthor. I work at L-Corp.”

“Winslow, but you must already know that, since I work here at the DEO with you.”

“And I’m Mike. I don’t know where I work, but I have powers like Kara.”

“You _wish_ you had powers like Kara,” Kara muttered under her breath.

“So, how’d we do?” Alex asked Vasquez, curious mainly about her own romantic entanglements but also about everyone else. Vasquez had maintained a studiously blank poker face throughout their entire briefing.

J’onn walked through the door at that moment, cutting their conversation short. “Ready to get your memories back?”

\---

“Look at that, Danvers. What did I tell you?” Maggie teased Alex, happy to know that she could hold Alex’s hand and more without having to worry about becoming the other woman that ended a relationship.

“Poor James never stood a chance once you took off your shirt…”

“So gay, Danvers, so gay. Besides, I’m sure he has abs that make all the straight ladies swoon.”

“Kara sure did,” Alex laughed.

“Yeah…about Kara. How do you think she’s handling the news that she’s not dating Lena? Or, more importantly, how’s Lena doing?”

“What do you mean? Why would Lena be upset?”

“Oh dear. Let’s remember to work on your gaydar. But seriously, she likes Kara. Has for a while. And to suddenly get what you want, then have it ripped out from under you? That’s gotta be rough.”

“Oh, yeah, I can see that. But I mean, Kara is straight.”

“Kara ended up in bed with a woman within an hour of losing her memory. Heterosexism is a bitch. Might be something to consider…”

\---

“So,” Kara said, her voice trailing off at the end.

“You like Lena,” Mon-El supplied.

“Uh, I don’t know…”

“Kara, I saw the way you looked at her. And the way she looked at you. She looks at you the same way I do: like you could be everything to her. But you don’t look at me the way you looked at her.”

“It’s not…I really did feel some attraction for you. It’s not as though you meant nothing.”

“Kara, really, I get it. You never felt the same way I did. But if you have the chance to have that with Lena, you should go for it.”

“You’re a better person than we—than I—give you credit for, Mon-El.”

“Eh, I have my moments,” he replied with a self-deprecating laugh. “Now go get the girl.”

\---

Kara finally tracked Lena’s heartbeat to her penthouse. She knocked lightly on the door, then slightly harder when she didn’t get a response.

After a few minutes, Lena pulled open the door. She clutched a glass of red wine to her chest and looked as though she might have been crying. She was still dressed impeccably, but the veneer seemed to have cracked ever so slightly. “Kara.”

“Lena! You haven’t been answering your phone.”

“Oh, yes, sorry. I was busy with L-Corp business.

“On a Friday night?”

“Business never sleeps.”

“Okay…um, could I come in?” Kara suddenly felt nervous. Perhaps Lena was uncomfortable about what they had done when they thought they were dating. Mon-El had convinced her that Lena felt something for her too, but now Kara wasn’t so sure.

“Kara, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I think I might need some space.”

Kara looked crushed, but she nodded, blinking back tears as she walked backwards out the door. “Lena, please, just, just let me apologize? I didn’t realize how uncomfortable I made you. I, well, I guess it doesn’t matter anymore. I’ll talk to you later?”

Lena desperately wanted to say goodbye, but she couldn’t let Kara leave looking that upset. “No, no, come in.” She led Kara into her living room, adding a generous pour of wine to her glass on her way. “So, I assume you want to talk about what happened today?”

“I’d like that, if it’s okay with you.”

Lena shrugged. “Sure, I suppose we have to at some point.” She took a large sip of wine while she waited for Kara to begin.

“I broke up with Mon-El,” Kara finally blurted out.

“Wait, what? He didn’t think what we did was cheating, did he?” Lena didn’t like the idea of Kara with him, but she also didn’t want to be the reason for Kara’s unhappiness if they broke up.

“No! But, well, he saw something. The way we look at each other. And, I suppose it took somewhat extreme circumstances for me to see it, but it’s true. And maybe it’s not true for you, but it’s true for me.”

Lena could see the beginnings of a patented Kara Danvers rambling speech coming on, so she quickly cut in: “Could you please clarify? Just, be blunt. I promise it’ll be better in the long run.”

“I, well, Lena, I like you.”

“I like you too, Kara.”

“No, not like that. Well, yes, like that. But more than that.”

Lena’s head felt fuzzy with the amount of wine she’d had since getting home from the DEO, and she struggled to make sense of Kara’s words.

“Just stop me if I’m wrong. Say the word, and I’ll leave.” And with that Kara fumbled forward, kissing Lena squarely on the lips.

For a moment, Lena froze and Kara began to panic. But then it all hit Lena at once, and she surged forward, capturing Kara’s lips in a heated kiss.

After a few minutes, Kara broke away. Catching her breath, she checked, “You got what I was saying earlier, right? Because I don’t just want to be fake dating you in our amnesia world. I like you, Lena.”

“And I like you too, Kara. And trust me, I liked you way before I got you into bed.”

Kara blushed but nodded. “So, uh, how much longer until we can do that again?”

“My, my, Kara Danvers, look at you. How about you let me take you to dinner tomorrow night, and we see where the evening takes us?”

Kara bit her lip and nodded: “I think I’d love that.”


	3. Band Candy Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from AngelicSinner: "I think you could make a masterpiece out of BtVS' Season 3 Ep 6 "Band Candy" -- think about it; the entire human/not-Kryptonian population acting like it's on RedK, and Supergirl (and maybe other aliens?) being the only ones left 'Sober', for lack of a better word...! Chaos! Beautiful, poetic chaos my friend! =-)"
> 
> A/N: I ended up trying to mix the effects of the candy in the Buffy episode (turning adults into teenagers) with the prompt request (candy as RedK for non-aliens) – I didn’t want quite so much violence as I assume a RedK outbreak would cause, so I went for what I hope is a happy medium of the humans giving in to all of their unconscious drives (the id gone wild, essentially). Hope you enjoy!

“Danvers! Little Danvers! I come bearing snacks,” Maggie called from the doorway of Alex’s apartment. 

“Ooh! Mine,” Kara squealed, running to snag a box of chocolate bars out of Maggie’s hands.

“Share with your sister,” Maggie scolded in the mom voice she used to tease Kara. 

Alex just shook her head, wrapping an arm around Maggie. “Where’d you get the candy?” she asked.

“Local high school students were selling them outside the precinct to raise money for the art and music classes at their school. I guess with all the funding cuts coming down from Washington, they’ve been forced into coming up with the money themselves.”

“Oh yeah, I saw them outside CatCo too! Once Ms. Grant bought a box from some girl that Carter thought was cute, the whole office ended up buying from them,” Kara chimed in, having already eaten a whole chocolate bar. “Wow. This is actually really good chocolate. You should try one.”

“I think I’ll wait until after dinner, Kara. You know, like a normal adult,” Alex teased.

Kara stuck her tongue out at her big sister. “You’re just jealous you don’t have my metabolism. Once you humans hit your thirties, it really all goes downhill, huh?”

Both Alex and Maggie turned on Kara and glared. Alex threatened, “Keep it up with the 30-something jokes, and I’ll have Winn help me build some artificial red sun lamps and force you to age like the rest of us.”

“The horror!” Kara gasped before breaking down into giggles. “But fine, yes, let’s eat dinner.”

Over dinner the women talked about work and the latest alien exploits in National City. Alex was still feeling rather overprotective of Kara after a close encounter with one of the worst of the Fort Rozz escapees left Supergirl nearly drained of her powers, fallen in the streets late at night and totally alone, since she hadn’t bothered to call for backup. “Next time, you will call the DEO and me personally. I don’t care if you think the alien is harmless, or it’s the size of a damn bunny—you will call.”

“Yeah, yeah. God, you’re worse than Eliza,” Kara pouted.

“If I’m not, then I get the phone call from mom telling me about what a failure I am as a big sister, so…”

Maggie leaned over and kissed Alex’s temple, stroking her hair; she knew how stressed her girlfriend got around her mother, even if their relationship had improved over the past year. “Well, how about dessert? Kara, I assume you want another chocolate bar?”

“Yes please!”

“Al, you wanna split one with me?”

“Uh, sure. I suppose my ’30-year-old metabolism’ can handle half of a chocolate bar.”

Maggie bit back a laugh as she pulled out two bars from the box she brought home—no, to Alex’s, she corrected, willing herself to take this relationship as slowly as Alex needed. 

The women sat around the kitchen table, eating chocolate and playing cards. Maggie was determined to teach Kara how to play poker. She thought that if the Kryptonian learned how to bluff, perhaps she might learn how to hide her secret identity just a little better. She and Alex let themselves get talked into using squares from the chocolate bars as chips and ate quite a bit more than they had planned to, though they found they didn’t really mind. 

\---

Kara got a text early Friday morning from J’onn: “Supergirl, is Alex okay? She’s still not at work.”

“It’s only 7am on a Friday…maybe she’s just following a normal work schedule?”

“That would be unusual for her.”

Kara snorted and rolled her eyes. Of course it would be unusual for Alex, who always went above and beyond. “I stayed at her place pretty late last night. She’s probably just tired.”

“Okay. Let me know if you hear from her.”

“Will do.”

On Kara’s walk to Noonan’s to get Ms. Grant’s latte, she noticed stands set up at almost every major intersection selling candy for the high schools. They must really love those arts classes, she thought, smiling to herself. Not that it should be their responsibility to fund the classes, but it was nice to see schools and students paying attention to the value they offered. She was distracted enough by her thinking to not notice the higher than average levels of road rage or the very frequent catcalling that surrounded her.

Kara managed to get Ms. Grant’s latte and a scone (or four) for herself, though she had to deal with a rather rude barista, who blatantly rolled his eyes when he heard Ms. Grant’s order, mumbling something about the “evil queen of all media.” Shrugging it off as the reaction of someone who just hadn’t gotten to know Ms. Grant yet, Kara happily accepted her order and made her way down to CatCo.

The employees were more than a little rambunctious that Friday, Kara noted. Sure, Cat wasn’t in the office yet, but typically the staff was better behaved than this… She made the mistake of using her x-ray vision one too many times when investigating some of the sounds she heard, learning that apparently no supply closet was safe from horny employees. Apparently office trysts were more common than she realized. Even Winn seemed to have been infected by the general mood this Friday, sitting with his feet propped on his desk and video games open on his computer.

“Ms. Grant will kill you if she sees you like that,” Kara hissed at Winn, knocking his feet off the desk.

“Cut it out!” Winn snapped back. “You’re gonna make me die in the game.”

“Yeah and live in real life!”

Winn paid no attention to Kara and eventually she gave up on him, figuring that she might be able to distract Cat enough to save Winn his job. Normally he was a pretty decent employee, and he didn’t deserve to get fired over one bad day. 

But when Cat Grant strolled into the office, she didn’t seem to notice half of the hijinks going on around her. 

“Your latte, Ms. Grant,” Kara offered with a smile and an outstretched arm.

“Ugh, I’m losing my appetite looking at that hideous cardigan. Take it off. You have nice arms, nothing to be ashamed of there,” she added with a wink. 

Kara crinkled her brow in confusion, snapping out of it only when she heard the shriek: “Kiera! My office. Now!”

“Yes, Ms. Grant?”

“Cancel today’s board meeting.”

“I, uh, I will, yes. But are you sure? You’ve had this on your schedule for months, and you told me absolutely nothing was to prevent it from happening.”

“If I say I want something done, I want it done, and I want it done now, Kiera.”

“Okay, right. Sorry.”

“And stop apologizing so much. It’s as hideous of a color on you as that orange sweater you wore last week.”

“Um, okay.”

Kara turned to leave but was stopped by Cat’s continued instructions, “I need a few more things, Kiera. First, I would like a muffin.” Kara almost gasped; it broke Cat Grant’s most important rules about carbs and sugars in the morning. “Second, I have a list of employees that I need you to deliver termination letters to. Honestly, last night I realized just how helpless they’ve all become. How they rely on me to fix their mistakes and cover for their incompetence. But you know what? I’m the goddam CEO of this company. It is not my responsibility to make them look good. It is their responsibility to look good to me. And finally, you know Clark Kent, yes?”

“Uh, yes. We’re close.”

“Good. Get him on the phone. Or, better, just get a message to him. Tell Clark that Cat has two seats reserved under his name for a flight from Metropolis to National City. And yes, one is for Lois. But if, and only if, he agrees to wear the jeans I like so much. Tell him I’ll be as modern as he is if he insists upon Lois’ presence too. But for good measure, add that I don’t share well with others when I see something I like.”

Kara’s head was spinning. She didn’t understand why Cat would possibly pay to fly her nemesis out to National City with her boyfriend and on such short notice too. She figured she would let that point slide and try to argue about some of the terminations once she got the list. Surely they wouldn’t all need to go. If it were up to Kara, none of them would go. 

In need of someone sane to talk to, Kara walked across the office to find James. She knocked on his door only to find him strapping into his Guardian suit.

“James!” she hissed. “What are you doing? I told you no more of this Guardian vigilantism.” 

“You know what, Kara? Just because we plaster your face on the front of The Tribune every week doesn’t mean that you get to make the rules about who does and does not get to be a hero. And I can be one too if I want! I already stopped the guys from marketing from beating up the guys from IT in the men’s room, so now I’m off to stop the bank robbery taking place down the road. And no, I don’t need your help, Supergirl.” 

Kara shook her head as James brushed past her. What had gotten into everyone this morning? She figured J’onn or Alex might know if an alien was involved, so she pulled out her phone and dialed J’onn.

“Supergirl?”

“J’onn! Are you, um, are you normal?”

“Uh, I believe so. Why? Are you not? Is something wrong?”

“Oh thank god you’re worried! That means you’re probably you! Everyone is just in a weird mood here at CatCo this morning. I guess it must just be the weekend getting to them a little early.”

“Hmm, we’ve had a similar…lack of focus down at the DEO.”

“Really? Do you know what could be causing it?”

“I’m not sure. Can you come down on your lunch break? We can sort through our evidence. I’ll disguise myself to walk around the DEO and prepare a report. For some reason, when I walk by as Hank Henshaw, they all stop and freeze up. I feel like I’m some sort of school principal interrupting note-passing in class.”

“Absolutely. I’m sure Alex will have some answers.”

J’onn, however, didn’t know that Alex would have any answers. Not only had she come into work an hour late—and an hour late for the normal start time, which was about three hours later than Alex Danvers’ start time—but now she was constantly on her phone, and he had caught her trying to beat up more than one of their more noxious detainees. 

He quickly morphed into one of the agents he knew had called out sick that day and strolled down the hallway of the DEO, inspecting his employees at work—or, more accurately, not at work. After the noises he overheard coming out of the locker rooms, he decided not to even bother trying to stop whatever ungodly acts were taking place down there. He did, however, break up a handful of fights in the training rooms that looked far removed from the initial purpose of training. Central command was hardly any better. 

Vasquez leaned back in her chair, her DEO-issued black pullover discarded, leaving her in just a white ribbed tank top. “So, Danvers, how’s the dyke lifestyle treating you?”

Alex lunged forward, fisting Vasquez’ tank top in her hands. “You have a fucking problem with my lifestyle? You say it to my face.”

Vasquez cackled. “Seriously? We’ve worked together for how long? Do you not see my haircut? Do you not see my tattoos? I’m as gay as they come and a hell of a lot butchier than your girl.”

“Hmm, fine. Didn’t want to make assumptions,” Alex grumbled, looking Vasquez up and down in a show of open appraisal.

“Like what you see?” Vasquez asked, running her tongue along her teeth in a somewhat lascivious display. 

“I have a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, and I like whiskey.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, I thought we were all stating obvious things that aren’t particularly relevant.”

J’onn shook his head and made his way down the corridor. He really didn’t need to hear any more of that particular conversation.

\---

After what felt like far too many hours of inadvertently listening in on his colleagues’ work-inappropriate conversations, J’onn breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of Supergirl striding toward him. 

“Supergirl! You’re still yourself?”

“I am. Thank Rao.”

“Have you found anyone else who seems to have been unaffected?”

“Not yet. Do you think this is another attack like Myriad?” Kara asked.

“We can’t rule out the possibility, but this is different. During Myriad, everyone was made to act in sync, following direct orders and working toward a common goal. Today has been almost the opposite; chaos reigns on the streets. And inside workplaces, for that matter. Incidents of car accidents, road rage, and assault have all quadrupled. And the agents who aren’t fighting each other are…making other questionable life choices.”

Kara thought for a few more minutes. “I’ll go check in at Dollywood to see if M’gann has heard any rumors about a different kind of attack on the mind. I need to get back to CatCo soon to try to salvage a few people’s jobs, but then I can go track down Maggie and see if NCPD has any theories. Hopefully she’s kept it together at least somewhat.”

J’onn nodded and dismissed Kara, wishing her luck.

\---

The alien bar was far from what Kara had expected. There were no fights. No bathroom trysts. No challenges to see who could drink more or drink faster. Instead, it was quiet. Perhaps even more subdued than usual. 

“M’gann,” Kara called out.

She poked her head out from the back. “Yeah?”

“Have you, uh, now I feel a bit silly asking, but have you seen anyone acting out of sorts? I swear, outside of this building it’s like a brave new world.”

“I believe you, dear. I did walk outside to get here, after all. Whatever it is, it doesn’t seem to be affecting the alien population. We’ve still had our rowdy customers, but they’re the same guys who give me trouble everyday. Nothing out of the ordinary. The humans? Them I’ve had to kick out of the bar in droves. And it’s barely noon.”

“Jeez. If you hear anything, do you mind giving me a call?”

“Anytime, Kara. By the way, are Alex and Maggie okay?”

“Uh, I assume so. Why?”

M’gann hesitated but eventually gave in, figuring her need to ensure the women’s safety overrode their desire for privacy. “Well, they might have been some of the humans I had to kick out earlier today…”

“My sister?” Kara exclaimed.

“It’s not important why, but suffice to say, you should keep an eye out for her until whatever this is ends.”

Kara nodded, a determined look in her eyes. She thanked M’gann again for the information and quickly flew back to CatCo, only to find Cat Grant sitting on the edge of her desk wearing…were those yoga pants?

“Kiera! Where have you been?” Cat groaned.

“I, uh, I went to get lunch, Ms. Grant. I have your lettuce wraps right here.”

“Fuck the lettuce wraps! I want a burger. With cheese.” Kara startled, but tried to hide her reaction. “Have you heard from Clark? I’m growing impatient. You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Right, he wanted to know what exactly the visit was about. He’s happy to come meet with you, but Mr. White really needs him in the office today.”

“Of course. Stick up his ass and all. I’ll give Perry a call and remind him of all of the favors he owes me…”

“Uh, okay. I’ll go order your burger. Is there anything else you need?”

“Yes. The entire staff of The Tribune told Snapper exactly where he could shove his edits, so he fired them all. I still need my articles, though, so I need you to take care of one of the interviews that Snapper simply cannot make.”

“Oh, you want me to cancel it?”

“No, Kiera. Are you dense? I need you to do the interview and write it up into an article. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I even bother paying you if I have to explain everything myself.”

“When is this interview?”

“It’s at 2. You’ll be interviewing Lena Luthor about her continued attempts at rebranding L-Corp as a force for good. I believe you mentioned knowing her.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant. We met when Clark was last here.”

“Mmm and what a good visit that was. No Lois in sight…”

“Right. Well, it’s already past 1, so I need to get going if you want me to bring you your lunch and still be on time to interview Ms. Luthor.”

“I do not simply want these things, Kiera. I demand them. So go! Chop, chop.”

Kara rolled her eyes as soon as Cat looked away; at least some things never changed.


	4. Band Candy Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept it rated T for teen, but there's definitely sexual content. Also, I hope you guys get the allusions to Greek mythology!

“I’m here to see Ms. Luthor,” Kara said with a smile.

“Why should I care?” Jess sighed.

“You are her assistant, right? I have an appointment. For an interview with CatCo.”

“I don’t like you.”

“Alright…uhm, I would still very much like to see her.”

Jess rolled her eyes and buzzed Kara in, not bothering to stand and open the door or announce Kara’s arrival. Kara strolled in and found Lena sitting with her legs propped up on her desk eating a chocolate bar.

“Kara?” Lena spluttered out, hiding the candy under her desk. She dropped her voice an octave and purred, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Nervously adjusting her glasses, Kara explained, “We’ve had some, um, staffing changes, so Ms. Grant asked me to come interview you for _The Trib_.”

“Hmm…so is this visit to be all business and no fun?”

“Oh, uh, no! I mean, I hope you don’t find it too dull. And if you were still eating, you’re welcome to finish. I uh, I didn’t take you for a big candy lover, but it’s nice to see you indulging,” Kara rambled.

“I do like to indulge…though normally it’s not chocolate I’m eating,” Lena added with a wink. “In fact, it rarely is. But Jess brought some in and told me it was for a good cause. It was better than I expected, so, you caught me, I suppose.”

“Right. Well, do you want to start our interview? This is my first time, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing yet.”

“I’m great with first-timers. Don’t worry; we can take our time. How about we move over to the couch?”

Kara nodded and sat down at the far end of the couch, only to have Lena sit right next to her, her thigh brushing up against Kara’s and making the blonde blush as her heart rate kicked up. She hated herself for getting this nervous. She tried to pretend it was just the anxiety about doing a good job on an interview making her feel dizzy and lightheaded, but she knew that she felt this way just about every time she came into contact with Lena, and the thought terrified her. She preferred being the object of her male friends’ unrequited affections—and she didn’t even remotely like that experience. She had no idea what to do with this.

Kara began to go through the list of questions she had, trying to ignore the way that Lena could stay calm and composed in her answers even as her thigh pressed ever-closer to Kara’s, as she brushed fingers across Kara’s arm as if the touch didn’t leave a trail of electricity burning in its wake. She listened, honing in on all of her super senses, trying to find some indication that Lena was just as affected by the closeness, but it was like she was immune to the disturbances that were making Kara’s heart beat wildly in her chest and her breath catch in her throat.

Even though Kara had a few follow up questions she really should have asked, she decided that she needed to end the interview before she spontaneously combusted. “Alright, well, it’s been swell!” She cursed internally; even she knew that “swell” was one of those words only Clark would use in 2017.

“Yes, it has been…swell. The interview is over?”

Kara nodded furiously, not trusting herself to speak.

“But you don’t have to leave just yet, do you?”

“I, uh, I should probably get back to CatCo. I’m sure Ms. Grant wants this article lickety split.” She cursed herself again. Since when had she turned into her cousin?

“I think Cat can wait. She owes me a favor or two.” Lena drew impossibly closer to Kara, nearly climbing into her lap. “Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are, Kara?” Lena purred, her breath hot in Kara’s ear.

“I, uh,” Kara stuttered. “That’s very nice of you to say, Ms. Luthor.”

“Oh I don’t think we’ve made titles a rule just yet, Kara. Lena will do.” Kara gulped and nodded. Lena ran her fingers across Kara’s cheek, tracing her index finger across Kara’s lower lip. “You deserve someone who will tell you just how beautiful you are everyday, Kara Danvers. Maybe even show you…”

As Lena drew nearer, her darkened eyes focused on Kara’s lips, Kara’s phone rang. The shrill noise pulled her out of the moment. “So sorry! Must take this! It’s been great, Lena!”

Kara bolted from the office, answering her phone as she ran. “Yeah?”

“Kara, it’s M’gann. I think we have something. Can you meet me at the bar?”

“Sure! Let me just get this interview back to CatCo, and I’ll be there in an hour.”

“See you then.”

\---

Taking advantage of J’onn’s decision to sequester himself in his office all day, Alex escaped the DEO in the early afternoon to pay Maggie a visit. Her girlfriend had spent the whole morning texting her about their unfinished business from Dollywood’s bathroom. If they hadn’t accidentally broken the door, she was sure M’gann would have overlooked their behavior. It wasn’t like it didn’t happen on a semi-regular basis…normally at night, sure, but they were just getting an early start.

Alex strolled into the precinct and, finding only a sleeping officer at the front desk whose cheeks were covered in Sharpie markings—mainly obscene insults and sketches of penises—she let herself into the back.

“Sawyer!” she called out.

“She’s in the garage,” a man’s voice yelled back, slurring his words slightly.

Alex nodded and wound through the empty desks to get out back. When she made it into the garage, she found Maggie, clad in ripped up jeans and a white v-neck, the sleeves rolled up. She was crouched down working on her motorcycle, her arms streaked with black grease, and she had a cigarette dangling from her lips. Up until this moment, Alex never realized she had a thing for 1950s greasers, but apparently if you stuck a woman into the outfit, it did things for her in a way that Danny Zuko never did. Maybe Rizzo…

“Hey, stud,” she teased, trailing an arm down Maggie’s side.

The smaller woman jerked up, her anger quickly dissipating when she saw it was Alex. “Hey.” Her voice was gravelly and low.

“How’s the bike?”

“Fine.” Normally Maggie’s reticence would bother Alex, but today it just fit. “You want a drag?” Maggie asked, offering the cigarette.

Rather than using her fingers, Alex moved her mouth to Maggie’s hand, taking a quick drag of the proffered cigarette. She exhaled lazily, watching the smoke wind up into the air. “God, that’s good. I haven’t smoked since grad school.”

“Not even after a good fuck?”

“Hmm…don’t know I’ve ever been fucked well enough to warrant it. You gonna do something about that?”

Oh and how she did.

An hour later, Alex finally caught her breath, accepting an offered cigarette once more. She lay sprawled across the hood of one of the cop cars in the garage for routine maintenance, her DEO-issued BDUs hanging uselessly around one of her ankles, while Maggie’s grease-stained gloves had been thrown somewhere.

\---

Kara turned the card M’gann had handed her over in her hands. “What does this even mean?”

“I don’t know. A whole stack of them just showed up on the tables. It’s been a pretty normal day, not much busier than a typical Friday afternoon. But somehow I missed whoever left all of these cards.”

Kara flipped over the calling card once more. It was dark black with swirling silver text: “Cadmus might have killed monsters, but Circe revealed what lurked inside his men.”

She called J’onn and told him to come down to Dollywood as soon as he could get away. He sounded relieved to have found an excuse to leave and hastened across town on the promise of a potential break in the case.

The three of them tried to piece together the clues. Once J’onn had supplied the full Circe myth, Kara began to see connections to the situation on the ground. As they spoke, a message flickered on across all of the television screens in the bar:

“You have seen our actions. You have received our messages. You will soon witness our power. The humans have sought to destroy us. Cadmus told them we deserved to die. Earth is for the humans. But beneath their laws, what does humanity look like? Strip away the façade, and what’s left? Animals. Beasts. Brutes. We are Circe. Join us. Claim the planet for those who deserve to inhabit it.”

Interspersed with the words were videos of some of the most egregious breeches of decorum from National City that day—a man punching an older man in front of his whole family over a parking spot; a drunk woman passed out in her own vomit in an alley; a couple tearing each other’s clothes off in the copy room of an office building.

“Okay, so we know who’s doing it, but _how_?” Kara asked, rubbing her temples as she tried to figure it out.

“Well, based on police activity reports, which we stopped receiving around10:30 this morning when the precinct shut down, it looks like incidents began being reported yesterday afternoon and started in earnest overnight. By this morning, most of the city had descended into madness,” J’onn answered.

Kara massaged her temples. “I’m gonna go look around, see if I can figure anything out. Are you going back to the DEO?”

“Not for all the money in the world, Supergirl. But I will be looking into Circe. Call me if you hear anything.”

\---

After a few unproductive laps around National City, Kara landed in the alley behind CatCo, quickly changing back into her work clothing. She walked quickly toward the front entrance, pausing only when she knocked into the table the children had set up to sell their candy bars. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay. Would you like to buy some candy to support the arts in schools?”

“Oh, I don’t have any cash on me, sorry!”

When Kara looked up, she noticed the hordes of people surrounding the candy table, all of them eagerly tearing into the chocolate bars. She could feel the gears in her head clicking into place as she thought through the evidence. _Oh_ , she gasped, racing away from the tables and toward her apartment. She called J’onn.

“Supergirl?”

“I think I know what’s causing this!”

“What is it?”

“The candy bars! The ones the students are all selling.”

“They’re delicious, Kara, and maybe a bit addictive, but do you really think they’re turning people into animals?”

“They didn’t show up until yesterday, but suddenly they were everywhere. And think about it: when was the last time you saw that many kids in National City? And right after everyone starts eating the chocolate, they all go nuts. I don’t think it’s just a coincidence.”

“Hmm. Let’s get to the DEO to analyze a sample. Do you think you can coerce your sister into acting like…well, like herself for the evening?”

“Yes, sir. Can you message Alex to meet me in her lab? I’m running to pick up some of the chocolate for her to analyze.”

“I’ll message her, but I can’t promise she’ll listen.”


	5. Band Candy Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Band Candy! Up next is Halloween :)

Two cases of chocolate bars in hand, Kara flew into the DEO, shocked by how relatively empty it was. Even on nights and weekends, the DEO normally kept a pretty robust staff on hand in case of emergencies. Her love life (or lack thereof) could certainly attest to the lack of care aliens had for how their attack timing affected the lives of others.

She strode quickly through the hallways making her way to Alex’s lab, too distracted to notice the noises coming from behind the door.

Slouched down in her chair, her pants unzippered and her shirt pushed all the way up her torso, Alex moaned loudly as Maggie trailed hot kisses down her body. “Fuck, Mags, don’t tease me.”

“You are absolutely going to leave it at teasing her,” Kara snapped, shielding her eyes as she waved in their general direction. 

“Get out, little Danvers!” Maggie ordered, her voice a low growl. 

Kara huffed out an impatient sigh. Averting her gaze as much as she could, Kara zoomed across the room and pulled Maggie off of Alex, throwing her into a chair a little less gently than she normally would have. “You will stay there and listen to me.” She turned toward her older sister, immediately regretting her decision. “You! Cover up. Make yourself decent. I need you to run some tests.”

“I, er, I need a hand.”

“Rao, Alex! Keep it together for a hot second. Just pull your shirt down and fix your pants,” Kara snapped. 

“It’s because she needs these, little Danvers,” Maggie explained, failing miserably to bite back a smirk as she dangled the keys to her handcuffs in front of Kara’s face.

“Ugh. Did not ever need that mental image. Just go! Go unlock her and then get back in your own chair.”

Once Maggie had returned to her seat and Alex declared herself dressed, Kara continued: “Alex. I need you to test your own blood. And run some tests on the chocolate. I think whatever is in those candy bars is making people act like…I don’t even know the right word. Like they have no self-control.”

“God, that chocolate is so good!” Alex moaned, reaching out to grab another bar.

“No! It’s only for testing.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Tell me that tomorrow morning when hopefully you’ll have regained your sense of dignity,” Kara huffed indignantly. 

\---

A few hours of testing and several CAT scans later, Alex called out to Kara and J’onn with results. “So, there’s a chemical compound in the chocolate that we still haven’t been able to identify. It’s similar to the molecular structure of certain drugs and alcohol, but it’s like something has been added to it that I’ve never seen before. I did two CAT scans of Maggie’s brain: one with the existing levels of chocolate in her body and one after additional exposure. What I saw in the first scan was just made more dramatic in the second. We saw increased activity in the limbic system—all the areas of the brain that are associated with aggression and libido—and decreased activity in the prefrontal cortex, specifically the orbital cortex, which regulates behavior, emotional and impulse control, and cognitive thinking.”

“So, uh, can you put that in layman’s terms,” Kara asked.

“Essentially, the candy is causing us to lose all impulse control at the same time as it’s increasing our aggressive and sexual impulses. And, with the increased levels of dopamine and serotonin, we’re experiencing all of this as intensely pleasurable.”

“Is there a way to stop it?”

“Stop eating the candy. It’ll be like one collective hangover from hell.”

“J’onn, any findings on Circe? Where do we think their headquarters might be?”

“I’ve heard rumors of a magician of sorts—human, but he doesn’t like working with other humans. Some of the aliens who were approached by Circe thought he might be involved. Without anyone on our tech team available or sober, I’ve had trouble tracing him.”

Kara considered her options. She nodded with a wistful expression on her face. “I think I have someone who can help. Winn’s going to hate me in the morning…”

\---

Within half an hour, Winn was sitting at a computer in the DEO, having been sped through the clearance process. His fingers flew across the keys as he followed the money.

Alex, beginning to get back to her normal self after six hours without any chocolate, muttered to Kara, “How did you get him here so fast?”

“I, um, I might have suggested he would get a reward if he could solve it.”

“Kara, you didn’t.”

“I didn’t specify what the reward would be! And, I figure if we can just prolong the mission, by the time he would have claimed his prize, the chocolate will have worn off, and he’ll be too embarrassed to ask about it.”

“You better hope all of your assumptions hold.”

Kara chewed on the inside of her cheek nervously, almost hoping that Winn wouldn’t find anything to earn himself a reward.

“Got him!” Winn exclaimed gleefully.

“Where is he?” J’onn asked, appearing behind Winn’s shoulder.

“Down by the docks. Big facility, lead-lined walls. Hard to miss.”

Kara nodded and prepared to fly off, but paused when she felt Winn’s hand on the back of hers.

“Do I get a reward?”

“Uh, when I come back. Important to stop the bad guys first! How about you go take a nap while I’m gone.”

“Oh, right! I should be well-rested to keep up with your super stamina.”

Kara turned quickly away from Winn to hide her gagging motions and took off into the sky, J’onn close behind her. 

\---

Kara and J’onn easily fought their way through the guards, the workers packing up the candy quickly scattering. “Freeze! Your little operation is over!” Kara yelled to the two figures in the back.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” the man mused. He spun around, a smirk playing on his mouth.

“In fact, I think you’ll join us if you pause long enough to listen to reason,” a red-haired Infernian added, tossing a fireball from one hand to the other.

“Why? Because you messed with everyone’s brains? I doubt that’s going to make me convert to your cause.”

The woman was quick to answer. “Oh, but shouldn’t it? All we did was lower their defenses, showing what the humans are really like underneath it all. There are no arts or higher purposes in this world, no creation. All they want to do is eat and fuck and fight. And they did it all while pretending that they were helping the children, funding the arts. Ha! The only way you people willingly fund the arts in schools is when we drug you and allow you to indulge your gluttonous tendencies.”

“It’s not been a…record year for humanity, but it doesn’t mean there isn’t good in them too,” Kara countered.

“Look at how they treat us, treat you, Supergirl! The ones who don’t hate you want to make you their pet. To control you or have their filthy way with you. We’re the only ones still standing. We are of superior species. We could do so much with this power. What do they do with it?”

“Okay, again, this year isn’t a good example. But drugging them isn’t the solution either. And you!” Kara called out, gesturing at the man, “They say you’re human.”

“Mm, yes. It would seem so.”

“Who are you?”

“Haven’t you heard? I’m Ethan Rayne.”

“Okay, Ethan, what do you get out of all of this?”

“Chaos.”

“And that’s all it takes?”

“Who doesn’t love chaos? In any case, I was already in California visiting a dear old friend of mine.”

“J’onn, take him to the precinct and lock him up. I’ll deal with her.”

“Oh, were you under the impression that I’d, what’s the expression, come quietly?” Ethan mused, throwing up a wall of smoke as he moved to flee the scene.

Unfortunately for him, J’onn simply fazed through the smoke, appearing on the other side, his hand grasped firmly around the back of Ethan’s neck. “Okay, human, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right…”

Kara returned her attention to the Infernian, who threw a ball of fire at her, causing Kara to gasp and jump out of the way. She turned back and hit her with a burst of freeze breath, which the Infernian quickly melted. Eventually, with a strong whirlwind whipped up through her super speed, Kara managed to put out the Infernian’s flames and hauled her back to the DEO where she left her in a containment cell.

She and J’onn spent the remainder of their evening rounding up the rest of the chocolate and disposing of it, then breaking up fights and putting out small fires all across the city, finally allowing themselves to sleep when they saw signs of the rest of National City’s citizens coming down from their candy-induced high. 

\---

Maggie rolled out of bed with a loud groan. “Danvers,” she whined, “I feel like death. I feel worse than hungover. Worse than my worst hangover. And I’m stuck remembering everything that happened.”

Alex pouted. “You mean you don’t want to remember what we did?”

“I’d rather not have memories of yelling at Supergirl only to have her toss me off of you, her big sister. If I didn’t get the shovel talk before I am so getting it now.”

“Trust me, I think what we did pales in comparison to some of the shit people got up to yesterday. Here, let me help you make some new memories with me,” Alex teased, pulling Maggie in for a kiss and rolling them back down into the pillows.

\---

Kara woke up late to a deluge of text messages.

Winn: “Kara, I…I suppose I didn’t do anything. But let’s not have anything be awkward between us, okay?”

Winn: “I did help at least, right? That counts for something.”

Winn: “I’m leaving a box of sticky buns on your desk. Please consider it a bribe for never speaking of how quickly you got me to the DEO.”

Winn: “Also, do you think you could hook me up with the DEO? Their computer systems are drool-worthy.”

Alex: “Please don’t tease Maggie. I like her lots and would appreciate her remaining alive.”

Lena: “Kara, can we talk? I would very much appreciate the opportunity to apologize for my forwardness in person.”

Cat: “Kiera, make my latte a double this morning.”

Cat: “No, a triple.”

Kara sent off a series of replies: 

“Winn, don’t worry. But leave the sticky buns. Talk to Alex re DEO.”

“Alex, trust me, I don’t think I can even make eye contact with Maggie for the next week or two.”

“I understand, Lena. You weren’t in control of yourself. No one was. How about I bring you lunch?”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.”

\---

“Please, Kara, I hope you understand that I would never try something like that with you, ever,” Lena apologized, her voice soft and pleading.

“I understand, really. It’s not as though you did anything.”

“No, I would never!”

“Oh…never?”

“Absolutely not. I could never try to…touch you without your consent. You’re my friend, Kara. I wouldn’t jeopardize that for all of the mind-altering chocolate in the world.”

“So that’s what we are? Friends?”

“Uh, yes? I mean, I hope we still are,” Lena clarified.

“Okay. So it was just because of the chocolate that you tried something?”

Lena nodded a bit too vigorously, studiously keeping her gaze on the floor.

“I guess, here’s the thing: I didn’t eat any of the chocolate. But I think I would have reciprocated if you asked.”

Lena was still trying to process exactly what Kara had said; she didn’t trust her intuition after yesterday, especially not when it might get her hopes up unnecessarily. By the time she looked back up, Kara was squeaking out a goodbye and running out her office door.

When Kara got back to CatCo, where the staff had been acting as model employees all day, Cat was screaming for her. “Another apology,” she thought.

“Ms. Grant, really, I don’t need an apology.”

“Why would you think I might offer one?” Cat sneered.

“Oh, I, uh, nevermind. I suppose it’s best that some things remain constant.”

“I don’t understand your mumbling, Kiera. Now security rang; they say I have visitors. Go fetch them, will you? And kindly explain that I am not to be disturbed by those who cannot bother to make appointments.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.” Kara hastened downstairs, mentally preparing a whole list of excuses to explain why Cat simply could not meet today.

“Kara!” Clark called, pulling Lois behind him. “I got Cat’s message. Still a bit unclear on why she needed us, but we’re here.”

“Oh! I, uh, I think the slight chance of my being fired will still be worth it to see her reaction to you two…” Kara laughed, calling the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my scientist gf for the brain terminology!


	6. Halloween Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is taking place after Alex’s coming out but before she ends up with Maggie at Thanksgiving. Also, there is no Lena in this particular one-shot, though fear not, she’ll be back. But if you’re not down to see Kara with anyone other than her…you may want to skip Halloween, or at least the very end of Part 3.

“Hurry up, Alex! We need to get down before all the good costumes are taken!” Kara yelled, dragging her sister down the street.

“Tell me again why I agreed to come to the CatCo Halloween party with you,” Alex whined.

“Because you love me. Duh. But also because Ms. Grant told me I’m in charge of making sure this part goes off perfectly. And that includes ensuring that it is so full we’re turning people away to meet fire safety codes.”

“But I hate dressing up.”

“Correction: you used to hate dressing up. Now, you know exactly what kind of audience you should be impressing, so we’ll get you something that will impress the pants off of any woman there. Maybe you could go as Xena!”

“Kara. My being a lesbian doesn’t mean I suddenly like Halloween.”

“Maybe. But I bet it means you’ll suddenly like Valentine’s Day.” Kara made a loud kissing noise. “Seriously, it’s a chance for you to go mingle with a bunch of people you wouldn’t normally see and won’t have to see ever again if something goes horribly wrong. Low stakes.”

Alex shrugged, thoroughly unconvinced by Kara’s idea that she would somehow enjoy the evening. Her idea of a good time was staying home and watching horror movies with a glass of whiskey. “Where are we going anyway?”

“Some business guy is letting all of the CatCo employees have costumes for free in exchange for publicity in The Trib. I guess he’s new in town and wants to attract a large clientele. What better way than outfitting the hottest party of the year?”

“Wait! That means I don’t get a free costume,” Alex balked.

“Hush, hush. Ms. Grant ‘doesn’t do costumes,’ so we have a few extras to work with.”

Alex grumbled but allowed herself to be pulled the rest of the way to the shop. She had to admit, the guy had a pretty amazing selection of costumes for being so new to town. Some of them looked like they would probably be quite expensive too.

“Anything catch your fancy?” Kara asked, poking her head over Alex’s shoulder.

“I’ve found quite the trusty standby,” Alex remarked drily, holding up a ghost costume. 

“No! Alex, come on. You heard what Maggie said: you need to get out there and experience life. Let yourself be attracted to other women. Show off how hot you are. Halloween is totally the night to do that. Plus, I know you work out enough to have a body that someone who isn’t your sister would totally like to see.”

“Oh please, when is the last time I wore something that could be classified as intentionally sexy?” She quickly cut in: “Please don’t answer that. I know you did see me in grad school a few too many times.”

“Right. But it’s Halloween! It’s come as you aren’t night. Just indulge your sister who is simply trying to make your night better.”

“What are you dressing up as?” Alex asked, trying to deflect the attention.

“Buffy.”

“I thought I’m supposed to be the lesbian icon tonight,” Alex teased.

“Hmm, perhaps. But there’s something nice about a sunny blonde hero from California, don’t you think?”

“Yes, yes, by all means, pretend you’re not talking about yourself.”

“Hush. This costume comes complete with all sorts of 90s fashion classics and a stake. Now you. What are you getting?”

“I’ll figure it out. You go pay.” Alex just grabbed the ghost costume, figuring she wasn’t going to get anything sexy from the CatCo employee store at the very least.

Kara, of course, did not accept the ghost costume that evening. You’re putting on a sexy costume underneath it so that you can take off the sheet once you’ve had a drink or four and realized that pretty ladies who like ladies aren’t going to approach you when they can’t even tell if you’re a fellow lady!”

Alex groaned. “I don’t even think I have clothing that counts as slutty anymore. Not that I’m judging. Women can wear whatever they want! But I just…my wardrobe is pretty much all work clothing and workout clothing.”

“Hmm…” Kara thought about it. “Oh! I’ve got it! Put on a bikini, and I’ll make you a sash, then add your gun, and voila, you can be Miss Congeniality! I love it. I’m brilliant.”

Alex laughed; she had to admit that Kara could be rather creative. She knew that the ghost costume wouldn’t come off to reveal her second costume, but it was a nice thought. At least Kara was kind enough to incorporate her gun into the ensemble. 

Alex dutifully put on the bikini, thankful that October in California was still rather warm, and threw her sheet over top of it. Kara adjusted her outfit—from the cross necklace and stylish yet affordable boots down to the short tank top over a pale blue miniskirt, she did have the look down. She had even fluffed her hair up to better emulate a 90s aesthetic.

A knock pulled their attention to the front door, and Kara ran to let Winn inside. “Ooh look at Mr. Superman 2.0,” she teased, pulling Winn into a hug.

“I mean, you might be my hero, Supergirl, but I thought it would be less awkward to dress up as your cousin. Hey, Alex! Uh, nice costume. Very classic Charlie Brown style Halloween you’ve got going.”

Kara huffed but didn’t say anything, just holding out a hand to help Alex navigate the stairs.

By the time they arrived at CatCo, the party was already in full swing. With James on photography for the first half of the night, already hard at work capturing the diversity of elaborate costumes, Kara realized what a great deal the costume shop owner had gotten with all the free publicity he would earn. 

“I’m off to find Ms. Grant, but you two, go, mingle!”

Alex and Winn nodded and pushed Kara off, both of them in need of a drink. Winn hadn’t realized exactly how revealing tight spandex would be, even if it was the tight spandex suit of a superhero, and Alex just wanted a reason for still being at the party.

Kara wove through the crowds, pushing through a group of cowboys and aliens, then an entire cheerleading squad from marketing, before finally reaching Cat, who was, of course, wearing nothing but a beautiful black cocktail dress that hugged her in all the right places and probably cost more than Kara’s monthly salary.

“Ms. Grant! How are you enjoying the party?”

“I am not here to enjoy, Kiera. I’m here to supervise my company’s continued success.”

“Right, of course.”

“But, I actually do have someone who does need a bit of help enjoying the party. I assume you haven’t brought a date?”

“Uh, no, I have not.”

“Of course not. Well, Carter’s friend cancelled on him last minute—apparently grounding is still a thing, even when other children are involved—and so he’s here because he still wanted an excuse to wear his costume. Would you and the IT hobbit help to keep him occupied and away from my employees who are…imbibing to excess?”

“Yes, of course, Ms. Grant! You know how much fun Carter and I have together.”

“Let’s limit the amount of fun you two have this time, shall we?”

“Er, right. So where is he?” 

“He’s up in my office. You know he’s not a huge fan of crowds. Can you go fetch him? I assume you’ll like his costume.” After a pause, Cat looked Kara up and down, assessing her costume. “I have to ask, what exactly are you?”

“I’m Buffy…the vampire slayer. From the TV show.”

“I do have some pop culture knowledge, Kiera. I know who she is. I suppose I just assumed you might also go as our resident superhero. The resemblance is striking.” Cat, of course, knew that Kara Danvers was Supergirl. Sure, she let her keep her job, but the glasses and ponytail and phony excuses to dash off from work whenever Supergirl was needed weren’t fooling anyone. Or at least no one as perceptive as Cat Grant. 

Kara made a vague noise of assent before escaping up the elevator to Cat’s office, where she found a delightfully cross-dressed Carter in full Supergirl regalia sans long hair.

“I like the costume, bud.”

“Yeah? I know it’s for girls, but she’s our superhero. And she’s way faster than Superman. My mom always said that she was happier to be living in her city than his.” 

Kara flushed at the indirect praise, wishing that she might be able to achieve those levels of closeness with Cat as Kara, rather than as Supergirl. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind, though, and offered a hand to Carter. “Let’s go raid those candy tables! I think Winn is going to adore your costume.”

Meanwhile, Alex hung around the bar watching those around her lose their inhibitions in the spirit of the holiday and leave with each other—whether for the dance floor or some place more private, Alex didn’t care to know. She caught sight of Kara with a young Supergirl and Winn in tow, laughing at the absurdity of the image. As she was popping a bite-sized Snickers bar into her mouth, the whole building seemed to shake. She shrugged it off; it was California, so a very minor earthquake wasn’t all that out of the ordinary. As long as no one was hurt, she figured they could keep the party going, though she did send a quick text to J’onn asking him to call her if it turned out to be something more. He radioed in telling Alex to relax and enjoy herself for a change, that the small quake barely registered—it was quite localized—and it certainly didn’t have any alien signatures on it. 

But when Alex looked back to her right at the woman who had been dressed as a cat, she was shocked to find the woman gone and a small black kitten curled up on the chair. She rubbed at her eyes. Perhaps she had more to drink already than she realized. She really thought that she had paced herself better this Halloween. 

Within a few seconds, however, it became clear that the woman’s disappearance was no mere coincidence. Carter suddenly floated up into the air, and Winn, yelping in surprise, shot laser beams from his eyes. Right before she could call J’onn to report the incident, Alex suddenly slumped to the ground. When she managed to get back up, she was clad only in the skimpy bikini Kara made her wear, a gun still strapped to her thigh and the Miss Congeniality sash draped across her torso. She was suddenly immensely grateful to have shaved that morning—purely on a whim, totally not as a result of all the texts Kara kept sending her about finding a pretty woman to take home, no, nope, definitely not.


	7. Halloween Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so this isn't particularly relevant to this fic BUT Netflix is going to take Buffy off instant streaming on April 1 (which I'm hoping is a huge prank, but it doesn't appear to be so). They respond if they get an influx of requests, though, so if you care about Buffy being available...you may want to request/tell your friends! Also because I rely on rewatching the episodes there to remind myself of details to write this fic
> 
> Anyhow, now on to Halloween Part 2!

Ignoring the disconcerting sight of her own body crumbled on the floor under a sheet, Alex made her way toward Kara, Winn, and Carter. “Kara!” she yelled, “We need to get in touch with J’onn!” 

Kara didn’t respond to her name, though, looking up only when Alex was standing directly in front of her. 

“Kara!” she tried again. “Seriously, you need to get this under control. There are people turning into aliens all over this party.”

“I’m sorry, I really don’t know who this Kara is, but I’m going to have to ask you to stand back. This place is crawling with demons, and I’m sure Spike and his crew will be here any minute for the easy targets. God, Halloween is supposed to be my day off!”

Alex’s jaw dropped. “Buffy?!”

“Oh, so we do know each other?” Kara responded, a smile lighting up her face.

“Jeez, sort of, yeah. You’re not really Buffy. You dressed up as her for Halloween, and now you’ve become her. Same with just about half of the people in here. Well, they’re not all Buffy; they’re whatever they dressed up as for the party.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. I’m fairly certain I know who I am. I have memories to prove it. Wait! Are you a vampire? Are you trying to trick me?” Kara pulled out a cross and stake from her mini backpack. “Stay back!”

Alex pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. She reached out to touch the cross to prove a point, but when she did, her hand simply reached through the wood, grasping at nothing.

“Demon!” Kara yelled, and Supergirl and Superman were suddenly at her side, crying out that they would help to save the day.

The two untrained superheroes let loose heat vision and ice breath, which easily passed through Alex, destroying the dessert table behind her. 

“Stop!” Alex yelled. “We’re friends! And you’re going to hurt innocent civilians. I know that’s against your code of honor.”

The three begrudgingly accepted the truth in that statement. Kara grabbed her phone, looking amazedly at the touch screen and bright colors on the screen. “I need to call Giles. He’ll know what to do.”

“Ooh boy, he doesn’t exist here, Buffy, because…this isn’t your world.” Seeing the panicked look on Kara’s face, she thought perhaps she could make the best out of the situation, “But we have our own version of Giles! He’ll be in your phone as Hank or J’onn. I can explain the situation to him. But while I talk, can Superman and Supergirl go shepherd the civilians who haven’t turned into their costumes outside and make sure they get home? Then come back inside because we’re going to need all hands on deck to deal with the number of aliens…and demons, who have suddenly come to life. But Buffy, no slaying! They’re still regular people underneath it.”

Kara looked supremely confused, but she dismissed the two heroes with a wave, telling them to come back as soon as they got the people out. Luckily the two familiar faces helped gain the scared civilians’ trust, and they were able to pull them outside, using their newfound super strength to save a few who had been grabbed by the demons and aliens. Luckily most people had chosen more traditional, less scary costumes for the party—presumably hoping to attract attention, rather than scare people away—so there were far fewer threats to take care of than Alex had initially feared there might be. 

“Please call Hank, Kara. Sorry, Buffy,” Alex pleaded.

Eventually Kara conceded and put the phone on speaker, recognizing Alex’s inability to hold anything. 

“Supergirl, are you okay?”

“Supergirl is out helping save people. I’m Buffy.”

“J’onn, it’s a long story. But I’m still Alex. Sort of. We’re at the CatCo party, and people have suddenly started turning into their costumes. We’ve got hordes of cowboys and superheroes and witches and even aliens running around the premises. I’ve got Winn, who became Superman, and Carter Grant, who turned into Supergirl, getting the people who didn’t transform home, then they’ll come back to help keep the aliens and demons at bay.”

“Demons?”

“I don’t know, it’s Buffy’s word. By the way, Kara is Buffy the vampire slayer now. So at least she isn’t totally helpless, but she definitely has no idea who we are or who she really is.”

“I do know who I am,” Kara protested adamantly. “I’m the slayer.”

J’onn, choosing to ignore that statement, continued, “Alex, did you transform? You seem to remember everything.”

“Right, well, I’m a ghost. So I suppose I’m dead, and I can’t touch anything without passing right through it, so I’m a bit useless when it comes to fighting. Which is why I need you to get a DEO team down here stat.”

“We’ll get on it. Be there in 10. We have gotten reports that NCPD is arriving at your location now, so hopefully they’ll be okay. But they’ll be shooting with lethal force unless you can convince them that the hostiles aren’t really aliens or, as you say now, demons.”

Alex groaned, but confirmed her understanding of the instructions.

Once Kara hung up, Alex turned back to her sister. “Buffy, I need you to go carefully restrain as many hostiles as you can. More importantly, I need you to check for anyone who seems helpless or in danger. I swear I saw people sneaking off to other floors, so they might not even know what’s going on.”

“Got it!” Kara called out, happily running into the crowds.

“NCPD!” a voice rang out as crowds of officers swarmed into the now significantly less crowded floor. 

Catching sight of the riot gear they were wearing, Alex rushed forward. “Stop! Wait! Be careful! They’re not really aliens.”

Just as one of the male officers was dismissing her, Maggie poked her head around. “Danvers?” She caught sight of Alex’s outfit. She knew this was a mission and that there were so many more important things going on around them, but she couldn’t help her eyes from trailing up and down Alex’s very exposed body. Her long lean legs on full display, and those abs. Good god. What Maggie wouldn’t give to lick them…

“Sawyer!” Alex snapped, noticing that Maggie’s gaze was not at all directed at her face.

“Huh, right, yes. What do you mean they’re not aliens. I can literally see Superman tying up a scaly creature right now.”

“It’s a costume. Half of the people here suddenly turned into their costumes. The Superman and Supergirl I enlisted to help aren’t even the real ones. They barely have a handle on their powers, and I’m sure more than a few civilians are going to wake up with broken wrists, but it’s better than not waking up at all.”

“And you? You didn’t transform?”

“No, I did.”

“I, uh, what did you dress up as?”

“A ghost,” Alex answered.

“The ghost of what?”

“Not the time, Sawyer! Just, eyes up here. You need to restrain without using much force at all. They might be stronger in their costumes, but if they die now, I assume they’ll stay dead even after we reverse whatever this is.”

“Got it.” Maggie turned around to communicate the message to her team, while Alex made her way easily through the crowds, walking through people, walls, and tables as she looked for signs of anyone in danger. 

When she saw Cat Grant being cornered in her office by, ironically enough, Dracula, she flew through walls to get back to Kara.

“Buffy!” Alex yelled out, quickly getting the other woman’s attention.

“Yeah?”

“Dracula has Ms. Grant, your boss, cornered in her office, just up one floor. It’s surrounded in glass—easy to see. Hurry!”

“Wait! The real Dracula? Oh my god, it’s like, an honor to fight him.”

“Fight don’t kill! Just save Cat.”

“A cat?”

“No! Cat Grant! She owns the building.”

Kara nodded and charged up the stairs a cross held out in her right hand and a jar of holy water in the other. When she got to the floor, Dracula had a petite blonde woman in a black leather chair, his arms on either side of her small body as he nosed up and down her neck. Kara surged forward, knocking the vampire off the woman.

“A slayer? I’ve missed slayer blood,” Dracula murmured. 

“Yeah, well, you’re not getting any of that today buddy.”

“Hmm, I can be rather…persuasive. I’m good with words.”

“Me? I’m good with the kicking and the punching,” Kara mused, catching Dracula off guard with a swift kick to the chest.

Cat watched her assistant brawl with a vampire all across her office, too stunned to even yell at Kara for breaking some of her things. She would, of course, in the morning, but for now she was rather enjoying the show. The fighting style was different, she mused, very unlike Supergirl’s. Neither knew how to dodge—that much was obvious—but this version of Kara seemed more intent on throwing small objects and punching, while Supergirl was always quick to use her powers and throw her whole body at her opponents. Eventually Kara used a wooden cross to drive Dracula across her office and lock him in her private bathroom. Cat made a mental note to have maintenance do an extra thorough cleaning of the room tomorrow morning. 

“Kiera, before I begrudgingly thank you for saving my life, I have to ask: Where the hell is my son?”

“Ma’am, I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I’m not Kiera. I’m also not Kara. I’m Buffy.”

“Very cute. I see the costume. But I need you to snap out of it and tell me where you’ve left my child before I fire you for real this time.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t even know who you are. Except, oh, you’re bleeding! Did Dracula bite you? He didn’t turn you, did he?”

“No,” Cat snapped. “He just cut me a little. Said he wanted to let it breathe…like a fine wine.” She curled up her lip in distaste. “It had better not scar.”

“I’m sure it won’t. Here let me help you.” Kara looked around for medical supplies before realizing she couldn’t get to anything very helpful without releasing Dracula. With a sad expression on her face, she tore away the bottom strip of her tank top, leaving her midriff exposed. “Ugh, I really liked this shirt.”

“It was only half a shirt, Kiera. I’m sure you can go find another one in the bargain bin.”

Kara glared at the woman for whom she had sacrificed her shirt. “You wouldn’t be related to a Cordelia Chase by any chance, would you?”

Cat shook her head, wincing as Kara wiped away the blood and applied pressure with her shirt. This Kara seemed much more touchy-feely, happily plopping down next to Cat on the sofa and leaning into her side as she rambled (at least that stayed the same) in a fast-paced Valley girl accent about all of the craziness of the evening. As soon as she mentioned Supergirl, Cat froze. 

“Did you just say Supergirl is down there fighting demons?”

“Yes. Well, she keeps calling them aliens.”

“You mean my son is down there facing off against some of the most dangerous creatures on earth?” Cat roared.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not your son. Also, she’s really strong. Like, wicked strong. Could probably even leave bruises on me.”

Cat, however, did not look reassured and took off for the stairs, desperate to find Carter.


	8. Halloween Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the continued support and comments! Next up we've got "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered"

Meanwhile, Alex and J’onn had quickly made their way to the costume shop once Alex realized that the only people who had been transformed were the CatCo employees, all of whom had used that shop for a free costume. J’onn still wouldn’t quite look in Alex’s direction, but he figured it would be useful to have an agent who couldn’t get hurt by his side. 

The shop was eerily empty, but J’onn motioned to a thin strip of light coming from a door in the back and stealthily crept toward the door. Alex popped her head through the wall, quickly coming back and holding up 2 fingers, mouthing: “Two men. Unarmed.”

With a nod, J’onn kicked down the door. “FBI! Hands where I can see them!”

The two men spun around, one of them decorated with what looked like blood and oil. 

“Rayne, again?” J’onn asked disbelievingly. “How are you already out?”

“Hmm, prison isn’t really my style. But this guy is,” Ethan said, gesturing at the other man whose back was still to J’onn and Alex. 

With a condescending smirk, the other man slowly spun around.

“Toyman!” Alex cried out.

“Hmm, guilty,” he laughed. 

“Tell us how to stop all of this,” Alex snapped.

“Janus!” J’onn growled, gesturing to a large ceramic statue of a Janus face that was surrounded by candles.

“Ooh, someone is smart,” Toyman teased, throwing a handful of jacks at J’onn, which slowly began exploding at his feet. When he jumped back, Ethan lunged for Alex, who dodged the attack. She had a suspicion that it would be best to keep the men from realizing they couldn’t touch her lest they both focus all of their attention on J’onn instead. So she allowed Ethan to run her around the shop, almost enjoying the thrill of the chase when she knew she couldn’t be harmed. 

By the time they made it back to where J’onn was, Toyman had disappeared, somehow replacing himself with a lifelike replica that even spoke in his voice.

“Oh.” Ethan looked up at the two agents with a wistful look on his face, realizing he was suddenly outnumbered, forsaken by his own partner. He moved to grab Alex, holding a knife to her throat, but the knife didn’t rest upon anything solid, and his hand fell through Alex’s body.

“Should’ve mentioned I got myself a ghost costume here,” Alex smirked, as J’onn grabbed Ethan by the wrists and pushed him up against a wall.

“Tell us how to reverse it!” J’onn yelled.

“Janus,” Ethan gasped, the wind having been knocked out of him.

“What about Janus.”

“Break it,” he barely got out.

J’onn let go of the man, since Alex wouldn’t be able to pick up the statue. He threw it against the wall, and once more the ground shook. When he looked back up, both Alex and Ethan were gone. He cursed silently before jogging back to CatCo to assess the damage.

Back at CatCo, Cat Grant suddenly found herself with her arms around her baby boy, and Kara, who was close at her heels, was hit with a deluge of her own memories. 

“Ms. Grant, I am so sorry!”

“Kiera, if you wish to keep your job, you will simply not speak of this ever again. I have seen with my own eyes that not a single one of my employees had any idea who I was, for which I will surely find an explanation in the papers tomorrow morning.”

“Right.”

“Now I’m going to have my personal security detail escort Carter home so that I can find out exactly how many employees will be out sick tomorrow and how much work maintenance will need to do to fix my building.”

“I can stay to help, you know, as your assistant. Plus, I’d like to make sure you’re okay. You did lose some blood there.”

Cat put her hand to a neck before letting her gaze fall back to Kara’s half shirt and the abs of steel it now revealed. Clearing her throat, she gestured for Carter to follow her to security, while Kara followed close at her heels.

“Kara,” Cat spoke quietly, nearly tripping the younger blonde who was directly behind her, “I’m sure the agents would like a word with Supergirl. The real Supergirl. I’ll be just fine getting Carter down to security on my own.”

“I, uh, I’m not, I’m just, I’m Kara Danvers.”

“Hmm, yes, let’s keep pretending. Well then why don’t you just go find your sister, we’ll say.”

Kara nodded, gulping as she ran across the party to where J’onn was gathered with some of the DEO agents. 

Meanwhile, Alex pulled herself up off the floor, covered once more in her ghost sheet. She stumbled forward, trying to get a clear view through the uneven eye holes. She spotted Maggie and jogged over to her, needing to make sure the other woman was safe and unharmed. 

“Boo,” she whispered from behind Maggie, making the smaller woman jump.

“Christ, Danvers. I assume that’s you?”

“Mhm. I told you I went as a ghost.”

“Sorry that a bikini doesn’t exactly scream ghost to me,” Maggie replied sarcastically.

“It wasn’t just any bikini. I’m Miss Congeniality. Or, well, a dead Miss Congeniality.”

“You know, I’ve never seen that movie.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. And after tonight, I’m starting to think that I should take some risks, you know, see films I’ve never seen before. Open myself up to those things I promised I would never do, like, oh, I don’t know, maybe ask a certain baby gay if she wants to come back to my place and watch with me? And maybe I would even be so bold as to suggest that she ditch the sheet. After all, it’s only proper to watch the movie in costume, right?”

“Sounds an awful lot like you’re admitting that you want to see me half-naked again, Detective. Like you might not only be asking me on a date, but also hoping that I put out on first dates.”

“Oh, I, uh, no! I didn’t mean to imply, I just,” Maggie stuttered, her cockiness fading as she found herself at a loss for words.

Alex pulled Maggie in close, lining her mouth up with the gap in her costume and placing a soft kiss on Maggie’s cheek. Pulling away she whispered, “If you dress up in something equally revealing, I might just say yes to all of the above.”

Maggie nodded rapidly, pulling Alex behind her as she ran to her motorcycle to get the two of them back to her place.

\----

Kara looked all around the floor for Cat. She had checked in with J’onn and made sure that no real aliens had snuck into the party. Once she called into maintenance to detail exactly what work would need to be done as soon as possible, she honed in on her hearing, listening for Cat’s heartbeat. She found her up in her office. The small blonde was huddled on her couch, her arms wrapped around herself as tears streamed down her face. An empty glass and a bottle of cognac sat on the table in front of her.

Kara knocked softly. “Ms. Grant?”

“What?” the older woman snapped, turning around to wipe the tears away from her face with the back of her hand.

“What happened?”

“‘What happened,’ Kiera? What happened is that a famous vampire had me cornered in my office like prey. That said vampire cut my neck open to taunt me before he could decide that he was ready to kill me. That my son disappeared and nearly died fighting monsters all evening. And that when I called out for Supergirl, for the one person I trust, to save me and protect my son, she didn’t answer me.”

Kara rushed forward, sweeping Cat into her arms. She felt the older woman shudder as she tried to bite back the sobs wracking her body. “Ms. Grant, I—Supergirl—would never willingly abandon you. She wasn’t herself today.”

“Kara, if I can call you by your name—both of them—you can call me Cat. But you will also respect my intelligence enough to stop speaking of yourself in the third person as though that little act of yours is fooling me.”

With a nervous gulp, Kara nodded, moving to push her glasses up her nose before realizing she wasn’t wearing them, having thrown them down somewhere when she ‘became’ Buffy Summers.

Cat noticed the motion, her gaze suddenly sharp as all signs of weakness fled. “Why do you wear glasses? Clearly you can see without them.”

“Uh, I mean, are we on the record?”

“Not tonight. And, given that, would you care for a drink?”

“It doesn’t do much for me, but I’ll have one if you do.”

Cat nodded and poured them both a glass, her fingers finally stilling when she sat back. “So the glasses?”

“Right. Well, the story is that it’s for the disguise. And they are helpful for switching back and forth. But my foster dad made them to help me adjust to my powers after I arrived on Earth. They’re lined with lead.”

“I thought you couldn’t see through lead.”

“I can’t. Or, I can’t use my x-ray vision. So with the frames, I see more like you do. Still have perfect eyesight, but it keeps me from accidentally looking through walls.”

“So now without them…are you seeing me? Or are you seeing through me? Or are you seeing just what’s under my clothing?” she teased.

Kara blushed and stammered, “No! I would never, no, it’s not like that. I mean, I can see your skeleton if I want, but I’m just looking at you, Ms. Grant. Cat,” she corrected. “Now that I’ve gotten used to my powers, I have much better control. I know how to hone in on things, and normally it’s not all too overwhelming for me. But going out in large crowds when I’m supposed to be Kara Danvers can be a little difficult.”

Cat leaned back, a thoughtful expression on her face. “I sort of assumed that everything must be easy for you. I mean, you’re an actual superhero for god’s sake. But it’s not, is it? You have to fight everyday to be ‘normal,’ whatever that means. You willingly work as my assistant just to create some air of normalcy around you.”

“That’s not the only reason why, Cat,” Kara mumbled.

“Oh really? I must have forgotten about how I won the award for easiest person to work for.”

“Sure, you’re not always the easiest person to work for,” Kara conceded. “You’re…mercurial…and sometimes just straight up angry. But,” Kara quickly added, seeing Cat’s expression, “I chose to work at CatCo, to work for the great Cat Grant, before I ever came out as Supergirl because I wanted to make a difference. You were this amazing, beautiful, powerful woman. You own your own business that you built from the ground up, fighting your way as a woman in a male-dominated industry. You did it all while raising a son too, a son who you love more than anything even when you can’t see that you’re the best thing to happen to him. And maybe being your assistant isn’t the most glamorous job, but I get to help you do all of that, Cat. I get to help my own supergirl.”

Cat’s mouth twitched into a small smile. “You do more than help, Kara. You’re not just some assistant to me. You’re, loath as I have been to admit it, more of an equal. And not just because you’re National City’s superhero.”

Kara ducked her head down bashfully. 

Cat took a small sip of her drink, which had remained fairly full, and smirked. “So, you think I’m beautiful?”

Flushing a brilliant shade of pink, Kara raced back over her words, cringing when she realized she might have included that particular descriptor. “I’m sorry! I know that women shouldn’t be evaluated on their looks! It’s not, that’s not why I wanted to work for you. I don’t even know why I said it. I just, I mean, obviously you are. Just look at you! There were women walking around the party basically naked, but no one could even compare to you. And all you had to do was…exist.”

“You flatter me, Kara. You twenty-somethings with your fluid sexuality and your easy camaraderie.”

“If we’re being honest tonight, I’m not really in my twenties. I was supposed to land here many years before I did. I’m twelve years older than Superman, but I got stuck in the Phantom Zone on my way to Earth and stayed there for 24 years, living but not aging.”

“So you have the body of a 25 year old,” Cat began.

“Actually I’m 26 now,” Kara corrected.

“Oh, excuse me,” Cat drawled, sarcasm dripping from her voice. “You have the body of a 26-year old, but you’re actually 50 years old?”

“Mhm,” Kara nodded.

“So you’re older than I am? But you get to look like that?” Cat asked incredulously.

Kara giggled. “You don’t get to complain about how you look. Not when you still have that body.”

“Brazen, Kara. It’s a good look on you.”

“Think you might like to see something even more brazen?” Kara offered, moving closer to Cat, just inches between their mouths.

Cat steeled her nerves, trying to tell herself that she shouldn’t do this, that Kara was her young assistant, at least based on all appearances. “What are you suggesting?”

“This,” Kara breathed, leaning in and pressing a light kiss to Cat’s mouth. She lingered for a moment, pulling back when Cat didn’t move. But then delicate fingers snuck to the back of her neck, curling into her hair, and Cat pulled her back in, kissing her hard this time. The feeling of Kara’s soft lips on hers, Kara’s strong arms cradling her and pulling her in close, quickly chased away the doubts she had, driving just about any coherent thought out of her mind. 

Panting, Cat finally pulled back again. Seeing the expression of loss and fear on Kara’s face, she explained, “I have a son to get home to. I need to see him, to make sure he’s alright.” Kara nodded in understanding. “But,” Cat added, “he’ll be asleep within the hour after all the excitement he’s had today. If you want to continue whatever poor decision this may well be, I’ll leave my balcony door unlocked.”

Kara nodded, a broad smile on her face. “I’ll be there,” she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Cat’s lips once more before opening the balcony door and launching herself into the sky.


	9. Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you'll see that I changed things slightly from the original story, in part because I couldn't see the character I chose as my Xander ever trying to cast a specific love spell. So we've got a cross between an Anya and an Amy for the "spell-caster" role. But I promise there will be raincoats ;)
> 
> Also, by popular demand up next are going to be The Wish and Doppelgangland for some other universe building

Alex threw her fist into one of the punching bags in the DEO basement. Over and over again, she kept replaying the scene from the bar last night. She felt Maggie’s warm lips against hers. She relived the humiliation of thinking for one goddam second that Maggie was kissing her back, for hoping that Maggie would feel the same way. God, how could she have been so stupid?

She lunged forward, pounding her fists against the heavy bag again and again as Maggie’s words rang in her ears: 

“We’re at really different places.” Alex swung a mean right hook. 

“I shouldn’t get involved with someone who’s just fresh off the boat.” Alex’s foot collided with the bag. 

“I’m here for you. But, as a friend.” Alex slumped to the ground, sweaty and exhausted and trying so hard not to cry. 

Eventually she picked herself up off the ground. It wouldn’t do to have any of her colleagues or, god forbid, the new recruits see her like this. No, she was Alex Danvers, dammit, and that meant looking strong and in control at all times. 

After a scalding shower in the locker room, Alex pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a white v-neck, slipping on a pair of boots and a leather jacket before heading out to her motorcycle. She debated going home, but she had finished all of her good whiskey the night before trying to drown out the memories of her humiliation. Obviously it didn’t work. Didn’t mean that she wouldn’t try again tonight, though. 

The alien bar was close. And, other than one patron who she distinctly did not want to see, no one there would judge her if she wanted to be some anonymous drunk. She figured it was worth the risk. If she saw Maggie’s bike there, she’d leave, and that would be that. 

When she pulled into the alley, there were no other motorcycles to be seen. Alex breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she pulled off her helmet and strode inside, ready to start her night off with something strong. She waved off M’gann’s look of concern, hoping she would just play the role of the bartender tonight, not a friend or someone who needed to care about whether what Alex was doing was healthy or not. 

“Whiskey. Double. Neat.” Alex ordered, her eyes trained behind M’gann as she studiously avoided M’gann’s questioning gaze. Of course M’gann already knew what happened; she had been there when Alex kissed Maggie, when Maggie rejected Alex, when Alex acted like it would be fine for them to just be friends. 

Alex downed her first drink as soon as it arrived, tapping the bar for a refill. She grumbled that it would take a lot more than a couple of drinks to do any damage, hoping that M’gann wouldn’t think of cutting her off this early in the evening. Another drink was soon placed in front of her, though a large cup of water accompanied it. Alex nodded and took both cups to a back booth, sliding in with her back to the wall so that she could survey the bar, watch for the one person she hoped wouldn’t show. 

Even though M’gann had cut Alex down to a single shot after her second double, then cut her off entirely despite Alex’s demonstration of her continued ability to walk in a straight line and pronounce words, she slid a new drink to Alex when Maggie strolled in. Alex took it gratefully and sunk down into the booth, praying to whatever deity might exist that the small, stupidly beautiful woman wouldn’t notice her. 

A different woman slid into the booth, sitting down across from her. “What are you hiding from?”

“Excuse me?” Alex asked. 

“I mean, you choose the corner booth. You’re drinking quite a bit. You’re suddenly half under the table. So, is it the cop? Is she an ex?”

Alex grunted.

“That’s a yes?” The newcomer asked.

“No. Couldn’t even be lucky enough to call her an ex.”

“Ah, I see. I’m sorry. Can I buy you a drink? One friend to another.”

“What is it with everyone wanting to be my fucking friend?” Alex snapped. “God, I wish a woman would just like me as more than a friend, you know?”

The woman smirked, and her eyes flashed black. “Wish granted.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, nothing. Would you be a dear and just blow out the candle on the table? The flickering light is bothering me.”

“Uh, I guess?” Alex puffed out a short breath of air, extinguishing the small flame. “Anyway, I should probably get home. Need to find a cab or something.”

“Hmm, I suspect that might not be a problem anymore,” the woman teased, her words confusing Alex, who attributed her lack of comprehension to the alcohol coursing through her system. She stumbled out of the booth and made her way through the bar, managing to avoid Maggie’s gaze long enough to get to the door. When she pulled it open, a cute redhead stumbled in, knocking into Alex.

“I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“Oh, what? It’s fine.”

“You know, I’ve seen you around here,” the redhead added, her finger tracing patterns across Alex’s leather jacket. “Maybe sometime you and I get together for a drink? I hear a celebration is in order. Finally realized you played for our team, huh?”

“Oh, er, yeah, I suppose so.”

“Let me know when you think you’re ready for a reward, champ. I’ll be waiting.” The redhead winked at Alex and walked into the bar, brushing against Alex’s body as she passed.

Alex shook her head, slightly confused by the interaction. It was a bit flattering, she had to admit, and it certainly made her feel better than any of the shots had. When she didn’t see any cabs, Alex decided the weather was nice enough to walk and started off toward her apartment. It wasn’t a short walk, but it wasn’t bad either. She hoped it would give her enough time to sober up, preempt any hangovers.

As she walked, Alex swore she noticed a few women looking at her. At first she thought perhaps she had something stuck to her face or maybe she had spilled something on her shirt. But at least one woman was blatantly checking her out; she would bet money on it. And then, dear god, did that blonde just lick her lips? Alex tried to clear her head and sped up a bit. 

While she was walking her phone rang with a call from Lucy.

“Lucy?”

“Don’t sound so shocked, Agent Danvers,” came Lucy’s light tone.

“Sorry, been a long night. Long couple of nights.”

“Ah, don’t we all have those?”

“Yeah…”

“Kara told me a bit of what’s been going on with you.”

“Ugh, I’m gonna kill her.”

“No! No, she was just trying to help, Alex. I just, well, I’m in town. Finally getting away from the desert base for a few days. I wanted to see if you might want to do something tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah, that’d be nice, Lucy. I’m glad you called.”

“Me too. It’ll be good to catch up. We can keep each other company, help each other feel good again.”

“Ugh, think you can find me a woman that actually likes me?”

“Play your cards right…”

Alex’s breath caught. Was Lucy hitting on her? Kara did mention that she thought Lucy might have been bi, but Alex certainly didn’t think she would have pinged the other woman’s radar. Maybe now that she was out… She didn’t want to get her hopes up again only to have them dashed. Sure, she had fallen hard for Maggie, but she could still admit that Lucy was drop-dead gorgeous, and, despite their rough start, Alex had come to respect the other woman.

“Okay, well, uh, yeah, tomorrow.”

“I’ll meet you at your place for a girls night around dinner?”

“Sounds great, Lucy. See ya then.”

Alex finally made it back to her apartment building. In the elevator, she said hi to the recent college grad who had moved in down the hall from her. The woman was cute, with dark skin and deep brown eyes, her hair natural and curly. 

“Dr. Danvers, is it?” the young woman asked.

“Uh, sort of. Alex is fine. You’re Callie, right?”

“Wow, I see I really did make quite the impression.”

Alex laughed uncomfortably, unsure of whether the situation was simply this awkward or if the alcohol was just making everything seem a bit…off. 

When they finally made it to their floor, Alex waved goodbye to Callie, but Callie grabbed at her hand. “Wait, Alex! I just, I wanted to see if maybe you’d come over to my place for a drink.”

“Uh, it’s really late, Callie. I need to get to bed to get up in time for work tomorrow.”

“I’m sure I could find some way to make it worth your while,” the woman purred, winding a hand around Alex’s shoulder.

“Oh. Oh! Okay, uh, no, sorry. You’re, you’re really young. Like eight years younger than me or something. And also, I see your boyfriend here every weekend.”

“He doesn’t matter. And I’m a college graduate, well past the age of consent. I’m a woman who knows what she wants. And I. Want. You.”

“Very flattering, but I, I gotta go!” Alex stammered out, fleeing to her apartment and slamming the door shut. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding as she slumped against the door, pulling the chain lock closed. She kicked off her boots and tossed her jacket onto one of the hooks, exhausted and ready for bed. 

“I’ve been waiting so long for you to get home,” a voice came from her bed.


	10. Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered Part 2

“What the fuck, Kara? Give me a heart attack why don’t you?” Alex exclaimed, clapping a hand to her heart.

“Sorry, I wanted to surprise you.”

“Good job. High marks,” Alex applauded, rolling her eyes. “Why are you here? Why are you in my bed?”

Don’t be so jumpy. I’ve been in your bed before, Alex.”

“Yeah, but normally it’s because we did sister night, and it ran late. Did something happen? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No, Alex. I’m just happy to finally see you.”

“Oh, that’s, uhm, sweet. We have plans for tomorrow, though, right? I thought you and Lena had date night tonight.”

“We broke up,” Kara said dismissively, waving her hand. 

“What? Oh, Kara! I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you call? You know I would’ve come over to keep you company. I would even have let you subject me to a whole night of your movie preferences.”

“That’s because you’re perfect. Lena and I were never going to work out. We both realized that we loved someone else more, and our love paled in comparison.”

“Who the hell does Lena love more than you?” Alex growled, quickly entering into protective big sister mode.

“Don’t know. Don’t care.”

Alex quirked an eyebrow. Kara seemed oddly dismissive, a bit like how she acted on RedK. She sent a quick text to J’onn asking if anything odd might have happened. When she looked up, Kara was standing right in front of her. 

“Uh, yeah, really? Sorry, I’m paying attention.”

“Good. Did I tell you about Barry and Iris?”

“Barry, your universe-hopping friend? Isn’t Iris his girlfriend?”

“Mhm. Do you know that they’re actually foster siblings?”

“Oh, huh. That’s a bit odd.”

“Apparently it’s quite common among foster siblings who don’t meet until their teens,” Kara explained.

“Okay…well, that’s, uh, great for them? Glad they’re happy. Now, did you want to talk about Lena? If not, can we just sleep? I’m so tired.”

“Do you want a massage? I hear that helps,” Kara explained, her mouth suddenly very close to Alex’s ear.

“Kar, what the fuck?” Alex asked, her voice high-pitched as she jumped backward. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Never been better. Things are finally clicking into place. Don’t you feel it too?”

“No!” Alex snapped. She dialed J’onn, throwing her coat on and jamming her feet into her boots once more. “I’ve gotta run to the DEO. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Kara.”

“Oh, I’ll fly you! It’s the chivalrous thing to do,” Kara added, swooping Alex up into her arms and taking off through the large windows.

Alex was still trying to catch her breath from a slightly handsy flight into the DEO, which was, luckily, just two short blocks away from her apartment. 

“J’onn!” Alex called out, her voice cracking.

“Yes?” J’onn asked, striding toward her.

“What did Kara fight tonight?”

“Nothing. The city was actually quiet. I believe Kara spent the night with Ms. Luthor.”

“She’s acting, uh, weird. Like, if I didn’t know better, I’d say she was hitting on me. And same with my neighbor, who has a boyfriend. Also a couple women on my walk home. Oh my god. Wait. It’s me? What have I been exposed to?”

J’onn squinted suspiciously at Alex, but allowed her free reign in the lab to test herself. 

“There’s nothing weird!” Alex cried, throwing her head into her hands. One of the lab techs walked by, offering Alex a comforting arm, which was already more than a little out of place, given how scared most people were of Agent Danvers. 

“There, there. We’ll figure it out. But I promise, Agent Danvers, absolutely nothing is wrong with you. In fact, you’re rather perfect.”

“J’onn,” Alex whined, as the tech nuzzled into Alex’s shoulder. “This has been happening all night!”

“Okay, start from the beginning. Did something odd happen about the time this all started?” 

Alex rubbed her temples and tried to reconstruct her somewhat blurry memory of the evening. “Uh, I went to the alien bar. And had some drinks. Saw…someone. I talked to another woman…uh, about things…she did say something weird about granting my wish, but nothing else really.”

“Did she say, ‘Wish granted,’ and ask you to blow out a candle?”

“Uh, yeah…why?”

J’onn groaned. “What did you wish for, Agent Danvers?”

“Oh, I, uh, I don’t know…”

“Alex,” J’onn snapped, his voice deep and gravelly. “This is important. I don’t care about whatever secrets you’re trying to hide. Right now, Supergirl is at risk.”

“I may have said something about wishing another woman would see me as more than a friend. I should probably mention, I, uh, well, I’m gay.”

“Yes, well, congratulations are in order, but right now I’m more focused on the problem.”

“And that is?” Alex asked.

“There are certain species of aliens that are able to grant wishes, but they’re notorious for granting them not in the ways the wisher quite intended. So, if I’m understanding it correctly, I would say that all of the women, hopefully just in National City, are in love with you.”

“Oh boy…”

“Yes. Including super-powered ones.”

“Yes, also my sister.”

“Right. Well, I may be able to use my telepathic powers as a shield to protect Kara to save the city from any damage she might cause and also to prevent any…humiliation that might result.”

“Damage? But yes, please do that and as soon as possible.”

J’onn nodded, calling out for Kara to come in. “You see, anything that resembles a love spell or potion is very dangerous. They drive people nearly insane; logic and rationality both go out the window under this type of enchantment, so you’re dealing with a highly dangerous population of admirers.”

“Great, good. So not what I wanted.”

Kara flew through the doors and toward Alex once more, but J’onn quickly shielded her mind. “Huh? How did I get here?”

“Oh you don’t remember?” Alex asked. “Thank god.”

Kara rubbed her head as fragments of the night flooded back to her. “Oh Rao. What have I done? Alex…I’m so sorry. Oh no. I broke up with Lena!”

“Kara, it’s…well…it’s not your fault, I can say that with certainty. There was a magic alien or something, and she’s making every woman fall in love with me. J’onn is shielding your mind, which just, let’s be grateful for that.”

“Thank you, J’onn,” Kara mumbled, her face a brilliant red as she was hit with memories of waiting for Alex in her bed and offering what would surely have been a very uncomfortable massage.

J’onn nodded before speaking again: “Alex, you stay here for the night. I’ll research ways to reverse these types of wishes. Kara, perhaps you could consult with Alura?”

“Yes, sir,” Kara nodded, grateful for the opportunity to be away from Alex for a little while.

Alex headed over to one of the spare rooms, locking the door and pulling down the shades just in case the lab tech came back for a second attempt. Figuring she was finally safe, Alex kicked of her boots and jeans, stripping down to just her t-shirt and boyshorts as she finally relaxed into the slightly lumpy mattress. 

The next morning, Alex woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and, if she wasn’t mistaken, pancakes. She wondered if Kara was attempting to make up for the awkwardness of the night before by bribing her with a hangover-curing breakfast. It was absolutely working if so. She stretched her arms over her head and finally blinked open her eyes.

“Good morning, princess. Glad to see you up.”

“Vasquez?” Alex yelped, pulling the blanket tight around her body.

“Mhm. I thought you could use some breakfast. I heard you had a rough night.”

Alex lowered her guard slightly. She had been closer with Vasquez than with most of the other DEO agents. Perhaps the spell had been lifted, and Vasquez had just heard the rumors about how pathetic Alex had been, needing to invoke magic to get a woman to look at her.

“Thanks…I could definitely use coffee.”

“Here you are,” Vasquez said, handing the mug to Alex.

Alex took a sip and moaned. “Oh my god, this is amazing. Where did you find coffee like this in the DEO kitchen?”

Vasquez chuckled. “I made it with my French press. A bit more work, but if I get to hear you make noises like that again, it would be worth any amount of time and effort. Though I can think of other ways to make you moan…” she trailed off suggestively.

“No! No, we work together. That’s wrong. HR disaster.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Vasquez whispered, her breath hot on Alex’s neck as she ran a tongue seductively up Alex’s neck and sucked on Alex’s earlobe. 

“Ah! No!” Alex jumped back and out of bed, ignoring the fact that she wasn’t in pants.

“Is the show for me? Your way of saying I can look but not touch? Because that seems cruel. Do you think my love is some kind of joke? Are you just playing me?” Vasquez asked, her voice rising as her hands balled into fists.

“No! No, no, it’s nothing like that. I just, I really need to find J’onn. I don’t want you to do something you’re going to regret.”

“How could I ever regret making a move on someone like you, Alex?”

“I don’t know. There are certainly some women who would,” Alex pouted.

“Sawyer?” Vasquez checked, receiving a barely perceptible shrug in response. “Right. I’ll reminder her what she chose to give up.” And with that Vasquez stormed out of the room.

“J’onn!” Alex yelled, racing through the hallways of the DEO and dodging the female agents who were suddenly very interested in her whereabouts. When she finally found him in one of the labs, she breathed a sigh of relief. “Anything of use yet? It’s clearly still an ongoing problem.”

“Winn, Kara, and I have been working. It looks like there were some records in the Alura AI of times when Krypton dealt with these magical beings. We’re going to send Kara to the Fortress of Solitude, where we believe she’ll be able to get a sort of spell to undo the wish. Apparently granting wishes and creating love are much more difficult to accomplish than breaking it, so we have at least one advantage,” J’onn explained, trying to console Alex. “Now, why don’t you go back to your apartment? I need my full team on alert, and they won’t do that if you’re around.”

“Right, yes, sir.”

\---

Vasquez stormed up to Maggie’s desk at the precinct. “Sawyer,” she growled.

“Hmm, oh, hey, Vasquez! How are you?”

“How could you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Break Danvers’ heart like that? I know you had trouble with relationships, but I never thought you were so…cold, so callous.”

“What? It’s not like that,” Maggie explained. “You know how hard it is trying to date someone who just came out. You’re at two totally different points in your lives. It wouldn’t be fair of me to take away the excitement of finally getting to know yourself on your own terms.”

“Really, Sawyer? What’s so fun about being 30 and suddenly realizing that you’ve been living in the closet your whole life? And then you look around, and all you can see are people who knew their whole lives or at least a hell of a lot longer than you did. And guess what? They’re all coupled up. They’re happy and in love, while you’re single and overwhelmed. They have everything you want. So don’t pretend it’s for her sake that you said no. You broke her heart because you wouldn’t put in the effort. And why? How could you possibly think that Alex isn’t worth it?”

Vasquez just shook her head in disgust and stormed out of the precinct, leaving Maggie’s head reeling. She had to admit, Vasquez had made some damn convincing arguments. She didn’t realize that the other DEO agent had feelings for Alex, but she supposed it made sense. Who wouldn’t? She certainly did, but it didn’t seem fair to subject Alex to a relationship with someone who had been deemed a sociopath, doomed to a life of failed relationships and bitter breakups.


	11. Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next we'll get The Wish/Doppelgangland! Thanks for all of the comments and suggestions - they definitely keep me writing :)

Alex slumped down against her door, feeling all of the emotions of the past few hours catching up with her at once. She just wanted to sleep in her own bed. A bed that was thankfully empty this time. As soon as she made it there, however, a knock rang out though the apartment. She debated ignoring it, but wondered if it might be Kara or J’onn with the antidote. 

Alex pulled open the chain lock and peered into the hallway.

“Lena?” Alex asked. The woman stood before her, wrapped in her tan trenchcoat, her hair cascading down her shoulder in perfectly-done waves. 

“Mhm,” Lena nodded, strutting in on impossibly high black heels. 

“What can I do for you? Do you want to talk about the breakup? I really think Kara is in a better…head space now, so I think you two will be able to resolve things if you just find her and trust her when she explains.”

“Oh, but it’s for the best we broke up. After all, there was someone new.”

Still not getting it, Alex tried to explain further “No, no. You see, Kara thought there was someone new, but it’s this whole other thing. Point is: she’s no longer under that influence, so she’ll still want you back.”

“Who says that the other person was for her?” Lena asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. She pushed the door shut behind her and strode forward, forcing Alex to backpedal until the back of her legs hit her bed, causing her to fall into the mattress. “You look good there,” Lena purred. “Finally where you belong.”

“Oh, no! No, Lena! It’s not, no, just trust me. You do not want me.”

Luckily for Alex, at that moment a knock sounded at her door again, startling Lena enough for Alex to roll out from under her. She ran toward the door, flinging it open without even bothering to check who it was. At this point, it didn’t even matter; anyone was a welcome distraction.

“Danvers, hey,” Maggie said, her voice soft as she offered a small wave.

“Uh, hey. Come on in, Maggie.”

Maggie shuffled inside, cocking her head at the sight of Lena perched seductively at the edge of Alex’s bed, her trench riding high up her thigh revealing nothing but expanses of smooth skin.

“Did you, uh, mean to have me see her?” Maggie asked, trying to hide the jealousy she had no right to feel. She was also a bit confused. As far as she understood it, Lena was Kara’s girlfriend.

“What? Oh, no. It’s…she…have you heard of aliens who can do magic?”

“Mhm. Apparently there was one hanging around the bar for a couple of days. Luckily she’s gone. Hopefully some poor sucker didn’t make a wish around her.”

Alex groaned. “Wait! You’re acting normal.”

“Uh, yeah?”

“So you don’t…how do I put this? You don’t love me?”

Maggie flushed and stammered. “What?”

“God, of course you don’t. I want one specific woman to look at me, and instead literally every woman except her decides to do so.”

“That’s her loss,” Lena growled, putting a protective arm around Alex’s shoulders, while her other hand found Alex’s hipbone and began tracing small circles that strayed further and further from the more appropriate edge of Alex’s body toward the center. 

“What the fuck is going on, Alex?” Maggie asked.

Pulling away from Lena, Alex quickly explained the situation. “Since you’re still…you, and you seem to know about this stuff, would you go down to work with Kara, Winn, and J’onn? You might be our first real source of information about this particular alien.”

“Uh, sure. Do you need help with Lena?”

“Could you take her with you? I just need some time to get myself together.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Maggie directed her attention toward Lena. “You wanna come with me? We can go pick out presents for Alex.”

“I don’t like you, but I’ll go get Alex a present. Unlike you, I recognize that she deserves all the love in the world. And I would never let such a beautiful woman out of my sight.”

Alex blushed and avoided all eye contact with Maggie while shuffling the two women out her door.

\---

A few hours and some promising progress reports later, Alex heard a knock at her door once more. She glared through the peephole, finding a smiling Lucy on the other side of her door carrying a box of pizza. She had forgotten about their plans amid all the craziness. She wondered if Lucy was safe…

“Danvers!” Lucy yelled, “I’ve got a key, and I’m not afraid to use it. We had plans. Open up or the pizza is all mine.”

Alex groaned. She sort of sounded like normal Lucy; maybe she wasn’t affected and the flirting had been organic. A girl could hope, right? She swung open the door. “Hey, Lucy!”

“Ugh, it’s about time.” Lucy slammed the door shut and tossed the pizza box onto the kitchen counter, revealing a pair of very long, tan, toned legs that made Alex gulp. She thought Lena’s trench had been a bold attempt at seduction, but Lucy’s raincoat was a hell of a lot shorter…and made of thinner material…and Alex had really better drag her mind out of the gutter because Lucy was so clearly not herself. 

While Alex was lost in her thoughts, Lucy had stalked over to her, and by the time Alex looked up, Lucy was just inches away. She startled at the sight of Lucy’s flawless makeup and bright eyes looking into her own.

“God, Luce, give me a heart attack.”

“Oh, I’m gonna give you more than that,” Lucy purred, twirling the ties of her coat between her fingers. 

“Luce, for the love of god, don’t open that raincoat,” Alex begged. She certainly wasn’t opposed to the idea of seeing a very naked Lucy Lane, but this wasn’t the way she wanted it to happen. 

“Come on, it’s a party. Aren’t you gonna open your present?” Lucy teased, her voice low and seductive as she drew Alex’s hand to her waist.

“Lucy, you don’t want this! Trust me.”

“Playing coy today, Alex? Alright, I can be more direct.” With that, Lucy deftly undid her knotted belt and let the coat fall open, causing Alex to gulp for air as she fought to keep her gaze trained firmly above Lucy’s head. Lucy, however, had other ideas, pulling Alex’s fingers to her taut stomach and drawing closer to trail hot kisses up Alex’s neck.

“Lucy, stop. Please, I don’t want to use force,” Alex begged, unsure how long her self-control would last otherwise.

“Force is okay,” Lucy whispered back, her voice a suggestive rasp hot on Alex’s ear. “In fact, force is a very important part of all of my Alex Danvers fantasies.”

“Well then you should love this,” Maggie growled, throwing Lucy off of Alex after having stormed in through the unlocked door. “Now keep your hands off my woman.”

“Your what?” Alex asked. “And why are you here?”

“Kara’s been calling you, but you didn’t answer anything. I figured you might be in trouble again, and I wasn’t wrong,” Maggie explained, deftly avoiding the first question that she very much did not want to answer. 

Lucy took Maggie’s moment of distraction to lunge at her, letting her years of military training kick in. Alex was willing to bet that no drill sergeant ever imagined his training allowing for a series of perfectly executed kicks and punches to be thrown by a high-ranking official in nothing but a raincoat that was now very much open. Maggie held her own, wrestling Lucy away from Alex and dodging attacks.

Alex made a run for her phone, intent on calling J’onn for backup. But just as she hit send, she heard the scuffling noises from her bedroom cease. She spun around, worried that Lucy had finally gotten the upper hand and knocked out Maggie. But instead, Maggie was clutching a red-faced Lucy who looked exceedingly confused. 

“I, uh, how did I get here?” Lucy stumbled over her words, flushing an even brighter shade of red when she noticed her state of (un)dress. “Oh, fuck. I just, I’m gonna…gonna go. Yeah.” She knotted her coat tightly and took off out of the apartment so quickly that she didn’t even remember to take the pizza with her.

“So, I guess they lifted that wish-spell thing, huh?” Maggie asked.

Alex sighed and nodded, reaching for the abandoned pizza. “Yeah…that’s for the best.”

“You sure you didn’t want to stay National City’s most eligible bachelorette?” Maggie teased.

“Shut up. I’m humiliated enough; I really don’t need the teasing.”

“Alex, hey, I’m sorry.”

Alex shook her head, concentrating firmly on her pizza as she tried to think of anything she could say to deflect attention away from her. “So…since when am I your woman?”

“Oh, I, well, umm, I just, Lucy had you cornered, you know? And maybe jealousy isn’t the best color on me… Add that to the conversation I had with Vasquez this morning, and it was a lot.”

“Vasquez came to talk to you?” Alex asked, nervous again.

“Mhm. Came to tell me just how stupid I was for turning someone as amazing as you down.”

“Ah, right. Well, I suppose I looked pretty amazing to anyone under the sway of the spell.”

“Danvers, women don’t need to be under alien influence to find you amazing.”

“Sure, right. That’s why I’ve got all of the dates lined up for this weekend.”

“Well, how would you feel about forgiving me for my stupidity and letting me take you out this Saturday night?”

“Like…on a date? As in a date not between friends?” Alex asked, needing confirmation.

“Yes, a date-date, Danvers. Tomorrow night.”

“And you’re not just under some new spell?”

“Definitely not.” 

“Then I think I might like that,” Alex answered, a small smile teasing at the corner of her mouth. 

\---

The next week, Lucy finally came back for her official visit to the DEO. Once she noticed just how many agents and lab techs were studiously avoiding Alex, Lucy took pity on her friend and decided to let her embarrassment go for the sake of giving Alex someone to speak to at work. 

“Danvers!” she yelled out from the doorway of Alex’s lab. Just because she was swallowing her humiliation didn’t mean that she wanted to sneak up on Alex or do anything else that might remind Alex of that night. 

“Hey, Lucy,” Alex called back, a nervous expression on her face that slowly dissipated when she saw Lucy’s easy grin. “How’s it feel to be back in National City?”

“A lot better this time around,” Lucy said with a dry laugh. “Can we just get the awkward out all in one go? I’m really sorry for aggressively hitting on you and sexually harassing you.”

“And I’m really sorry for accidentally invoking an alien magician thing. You really don’t have to apologize. It’s not your fault you were in National City on Thursday night when I made the damn wish.”

Lucy cocked her head to the side. “I didn’t get in til Friday, Danvers.”

“But…the call? That was Thursday.”

“Oh! Uh, no, you’re totally right. I did get in on Thursday. Right, right. I totally forgot, I’ve got a meeting to go to, so I’ll catch you later,” Lucy yelled over her shoulder as she fled the lab, leaving Alex with a slightly dopey grin on her face.


	12. The Wish/Doppelgangland Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Obviously I'm messing with the timeline of the show here (portal jumping comes before Alex meets Maggie/comes out), but in my defense, it's because I couldn’t bear to leave out the best line of Doppelgangland: “And I think I’m kinda gay!”

Kara tumbled out of the portal and back into her apartment. Without even pausing to grab a snack, she took off through her balcony straight for Alex’s apartment, tumbling through her sister’s window.

“Alex!” Kara yelled. “Alex! Where are you?”

Alex sat up in bed, her hair sticking up at odd angles as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. She glanced at her bedside clock. “It’s 8am. I got home from a mission four hours ago. What could you possibly need this early?” she grumbled.

“This is significant! You told me not to wake you with cute puppy pictures or announcements about new buffets, but this absolutely qualifies as something worthy of waking you up for.”

That got Alex’s attention. “Okay, what’s up?”

“So, I was visiting a few of the other universes this morning,” Kara began.

Alex cut her off with a stern look. “Do you mean to tell me that yet again you went jumping into portals without informing anyone?”

“Oh, well, you see, since Winn perfected the technology, I just thought it would be neat to see what else is out there. And it is! Oh my gosh, there are some worlds that are so weird, Alex. I wanted to see if any of them needed my help. Not every earth has a Supergirl, after all!”

“So altruistic,” Alex commented drily. 

“No need to be snippy.” Kara rolled her eyes while pouring herself a bowl of the least healthy cereal she could find in Alex’s cabinets—one she suspected her older sister kept for her sake only, since Alex didn’t really believe in sugar before noon. “So, I’m jumping through worlds. Oh, before I get too far, did you know there’s a world without shrimp? And another one with nothing but shrimp? The second one was too weird for me. But okay, yeah, so I get to this one, Earth-14, and apparently Supergirl does exist there. BUT! She’s not a hero! Instead, people hunt her like she’s some sort of evil alien.”

“Jeez, who’s in charge there?”

“President Lex Luthor and Vice President Maxwell Lord. And the guy they put in charge of homeland security? General Lane! And the DEO is a publicly known and celebrated organization that runs a Guantanamo for aliens. No really, that’s what it’s called. And it’s run by Hank Henshaw, but the real Hank, not J’onn.”

“Oh god, that sounds like a total nightmare.”

“It was! Total dystopia. But do you know what made it worse?”

“How could it possibly get worse than that?” Alex asked, disbelief lacing her tone.

“You were there, but like, it was obviously you even though you looked sort of different. More importantly, though, you were evil! And so was Lucy! You still work at the DEO, but I guess with Hank in charge, you never learned to treat aliens as people. And I never came to live with the Danvers, obviously. Then Lucy and her dad are basically an evil father-daughter pair. You two work together to hunt me, or, well, that world’s Supergirl. You already caught Clark.”

Alex raced forward and pulled Kara into a tight hug. “Kara, you know I would never, ever want to hurt you! I love you.”

“I know, Alex. But that Alex did. She was really scary.”

“I can only imagine. Here, come cuddle. Bring your sugary cereal; I’ll even let you eat in bed.”

“Wow, maybe I should find your evil twin everyday.”

“Mhm, don’t push your luck.”

“Right. But, Alex, we need to go back and save that world.”

Alex took a deep breath, readying herself to ignore Kara’s puppydog eyes. “Kara, I really don’t think it’s safe for you to be jumping worlds so often. And it’s definitely not safe for you to go jumping into a world where you’re being hunted by a whole country of trained killers!”

“But there are alien sympathizers! They’re called the white hats, and I think if we could just give them the support they need, maybe that world could reform itself.”

“Kara, I know that you can’t stand to see anyone suffering, but you would be leaving your own world in serious danger if you went back there. You could so easily die.”

“But you can come with me! And others,” Kara pleaded.

“Look, talk to J’onn, but I’m telling you, he’ll say no too. It’s just too risky.”

\---

“No, Supergirl,” J’onn repeated. “It’s not your battle to fight.”

“They need help!” Kara pleaded.

After watching the back and forth go on for nearly an hour, Alex stepped in with a suggestion. “Sir, I don’t want Supergirl going back there any more than you do, but I also know Kara. I know that if she thinks it’s the right thing to do, she’ll find a way back there with or without our help. So might I propose that instead of sending Supergirl to fight for the white hats, perhaps we could send her on one single trip with supplies to at least arm them, give them a fighting chance?”

J’onn weighed his options and eventually nodded his head, causing Kara to squeal and pull him into a tight hug. “You will not regret it!”

\---

“Supergirl, I distinctly remember you telling me that I wouldn’t regret my decision,” J’onn said, his words harsh but his tone soft as he stood over Kara, who was still recovering under the sun lamps in the med bay. 

Kara groaned as she sat up, her body still trying to get back to full strength. “In all fairness, I don’t regret it.”

“You were almost killed!” Alex snapped, finally stopping her pacing from the other side of the room. “Kara, I…I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t come back. We need you. I need you.”

Kara’s gaze softened. “I’m sorry, Alex. But I made it back. I just, well, you know, I didn’t expect the kryptonite.”

“They hunt aliens, Supergirl. Of course they would be well-supplied,” J’onn explained.

“I know, I know. But at least now the opposition is equally well-equipped,” Kara countered, her tone as optimistic as ever.

“And you’re sure they didn’t find the white hats’ base of operations?” Alex checked.

“No. I got the weapons and tech to them and only got into trouble on my way back home. How was I supposed to know that they set lures out to try to trap off-worlders?”

“Well, their earth is literally run by a bunch of crazy xenophobes, so it might not have been that hard to deduce…” Alex trailed off.

“Whatever. I’m back.”

“Yes, but your sister had to find you passed out on your apartment floor, half-dead from the sheer amount of kryptonite you were exposed to. It’s a wonder you made it back through the portal at all.”

“I know, J’onn. I’ll be more careful in the future.”

“There won’t be any portal-jumping in the future,” J’onn corrected, holding up the technology Winn had built for her. “Until we find a way to stay in contact with you while you’re off in other worlds, we’re holding onto this at the DEO.”

Kara groaned but acquiesced to J’onn’s demands, lying back down to absorb more of the artificial sunrays, while Alex resumed her pacing around the lab.

\---

Across town, Earth-14’s Alex Danvers stumbled around the streets that were at once so familiar and at the same time so absolutely different. Uncanny, really. She grabbed a newspaper off of the rack and growled at the full-sized front-page photo of a smiling Supergirl—just the woman she was after. She had jumped through some sort of blue whirl to chase after the villain, but somehow ended up back on the streets of National City with no Kryptonian in sight. As she glanced up, her anger increased at the sight of each new paper and magazine, all of which seemed to be extolling the blonde as some kind of hero. 

After the redhead threw a fifth newspaper on the floor with a noise of disgust, the salesman cleared his throat. “Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You’ve done nothing but destroy merchandise, and it doesn’t look like you’ll be buying anything today.”

Alex rolled her eyes, but flashed her badge. “DEO. I think I’ll do whatever the hell I want,” she growled.

“The DE-what?” the man asked, clearly confused.

“Department of Extranormal Operations,” Alex clarified, looking down at the man as though he were perhaps slow.

“Oh, one of those,” the man chuckled, picturing the UFO-chasers and crop circle aficionados. He didn’t know they had formed some sort of official club. 

“Where’s Hank Henshaw,” Alex demanded.

“Who?”

“You’re useless!” she snapped. “Okay, Lane, Lord, Luthor – those names mean something to you, or are you so out of it that you don’t know household names?”

“Uh, don’t know Lane. If you mean Maxwell Lord, he’s still around, but he hasn’t been making news since last year, really. Rumors say he followed Cat Grant out of National City. He always was a bit attached to her, though I heard she might have been swinging for the other team, if you catch my drift. And Luthor? Yeah, Lena moved here a few months ago. Rocky start, but she’s finally getting back into the public’s good graces with her new initiatives.”

Alex scowled at the man. He must have his information from ancient sources. Cat Grant had been locked up for libel at the start of the new administration, and Lena Luthor was institutionalized when the tabloids caught wind of her illicit trysts with Supergirl. At least Lord was still an easily recognized name, though it did concern Alex that he might be off somewhere. Without any form of acknowledgement, Alex dropped the last paper and strode out of the convenience store. 

Alex ran her fingers through her short cropped hair as she debated her options. She decided the best bet was to head to the DEO’s desert base where she was stationed. Even if she had ended up in some weird bizarro version of National City, she figured the DEO would still understand the importance of hunting for aliens. Some things never changed.


	13. The Wish/Doppelgangland Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we don't have the lack of soul/vampire-status to explain the other Alex's behavior, there's a bit of world-building that goes on here to try to get at motivations that might have led to the creation of such a different Alex/National City/world.

After hotwiring a motorcycle she found out on the streets, Alex took off on the route she knew like the back of her hand, letting the warmth of the sun wash over her as she flew down the streets, breaking just about every traffic law on her way. She startled at the sight of CatCo rising up—the sign still flashing bright—but was calmed when she saw the original Lord Technologies building standing where she remembered too. Perhaps she had time traveled to the past? But no, the date on the paper had definitely said 2017. The DEO would certainly have answers. 

When Alex skidded to a stop outside the parking garage entrance, she was immediately surrounded by three armed agents. With a shake of her head, she pulled out her badge, flashing the DEO credentials at them. 

The man in the center squinted his eyes. “Agent Danvers?”

“No shit,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to accost you like that. It’s just…you got a haircut. And that’s not your usual bike. It set off a few sensors.”

Alex knit her brows together but nodded. She was well aware that the motorcycle wasn’t hers, but she didn’t exactly look different, unless something changed in the blue whirl. She stalked inside, leaving the three startled agents in her wake. She strolled through the command center, ignoring the slightly confused looks from everyone she passed. It was odd, she thought, but she swore she barely recognized a quarter of the agents here. She knew the DEO was a massive organization with global counterparts, but as the second-in-command of National City’s base, she did make it a point of at least recognizing most of her agents. Not that she got particularly close with any of them, but she liked to know exactly who was looking up at her with fear and admiration at any given moment. 

But then a familiar and very welcome face came into sight: Lucy Lane. Lucy tilted her head at the sight of Alex Danvers in the desert base. Alex Danvers wearing head-to-toe skintight leather. And was that a new haircut? It was sort of…butchy. Not that Lucy would ever complain. Alex looked damn good in anything. But if the woman was still claiming to be 100% heterosexual, that haircut was going to confuse people. And…Christ, was that a scar running through her eyebrow? It looked like the woman had been slashed. Again, not a particularly unbecoming look, but certainly a change. 

Lucy shook herself out of her thoughts and strode forward, calling out, “Agent Danvers! Pleasant surprise seeing you all the way out here.”

“I need an excuse to visit my office now?” Alex teased, her voice taking on a much different quality than the tone she used when speaking to the agents who accosted her. 

“Of course not,” Lucy replied, pulling Alex into a hug. She tensed for a minute, wondering if this was okay. They had gotten closer in the months after the arrest, even growing to be pretty close friends, but she wasn’t sure if Alex would be okay showing that friendship at work. But in a second, Alex had melted into her touch, pulling Lucy in tighter. Lucy smiled, even as she was confused by the small circles Alex was drawing with her hands on Lucy’s lower back, but when she felt Alex’s hand drop down to her ass, Lucy startled and jumped back. “Hands! Hands in new places!” she gasped.

Alex smirked and let out a low laugh. “Fine, fine. Let’s go to your office, Lane.” 

Lucy shook her head, still confused by this new version of Alex. She walked toward Hank’s old office that she had taken over when he assumed directorship of the downtown National City branch, leaving her in charge out in the desert. 

“You, uh, get a promotion while I was gone?”

“Still jealous I got named director over you?” Lucy teased.

“You know I don’t mind being under you,” Alex murmured back.

“I, uh, yeah, okay,” Lucy mumbled, very unclear about the new Alex. Maybe there were some personality changes that went along with the haircut and whatever attack left her with the scar. 

“I like the lack of windows, here,” Alex said, her voice low and suggestive. She kicked the door shut and within a second had Lucy pushed up against it. “God, I’ve missed you,” Alex growled, her voice hot in Lucy’s ear. She quickly had her mouth on Lucy’s, her tongue teasing Lucy’s lower lip.

Lucy was still reeling, trying to piece together how she and Alex had gone from teasing and, okay, she could admit it, a bit of flirting that she had initiated quite a few game nights ago, to making out at the DEO. And, oh, wait, okay, those hands were wandering again. Lucy pulled back, panting as she tried to catch her breath and slow down her heart rate. “Alex, okay, that’s a lot right now. We’re at work. And we should absolutely talk before anything else happens, okay?”

Alex let out a huff of frustration. “Never stopped you before.”

“Excuse me, Agent Danvers. Do you want to clarify what you’re insinuating I do at my base?”

“C’mon, it wasn’t even a week ago that you took me in my office. Nice reward, by the way. Sure know how to motivate someone to kill aliens faster if it means coming back to that.”

“Woah, wait, what? Alex, we don’t kill; we contain. And what are you talking about?” 

“Why is everyone here acting so weird?” Alex spat out, pacing around Lucy’s office, not noticing when the smaller woman took out her phone and shot off a series of SOS texts to J’onn and Kara.

Lucy tried her best to calm the redhead down. “Okay, Alex, why don’t you tell me what’s different.”

“Everything!” Alex snapped. “The newspapers are all wrong about Supergirl. Cat Grant is free. My own agents barely recognize me. The puppy is missing. Hell, you’re acting like we haven’t been dating for the past four years.”

Lucy nodded, trying to process everything and respond in a reasonable fashion. “That would all be very disconcerting, I agree. Now, I’ve got some people coming down to help us. Do you mind if I invite them in?”

Alex shrugged. If they would help get her answers, she didn’t mind.

She called out to her agents to let J’onn into her office. He came in, followed closely by the Alex Danvers Lucy recognized and Supergirl. Earth-14’s Alex leapt into action, pulling a high-tech gun from her thigh holster and aiming it directly at Supergirl. 

“Hank!” Alex yelled, “Grab her, and I’ll take the shot!”

The other Alex stepped protectively in front of Kara, shielding her sister with her very human body. “Gun down!”

Earth-14’s Alex snarled but lowered her weapon incrementally. “Who are you? You look…like me.”

“I’m Agent Alex Danvers.”

“So am I. Why are you protecting a hostile? Or is she the puppy now?”

“Supergirl is not a hostile. She’s a…colleague.”

Earth 14’s Alex let out a barking laugh. “Oh yeah, huge help she was during Myriad.” 

“What do you mean?” J’onn asked.

“Hank, how do you not remember? The whole group of Kryptonians banded together, led by the House of El, and brainwashed the entire country, starting with National City. It was only through the help of Maxwell Lord and Lex Luthor that we were saved, though their heroics came at a cost.”

“What cost?” Kara asked, feeling sick to her stomach.

“Ten percent of the population died. We honor their sacrifices still today. And I will avenge their deaths by taking your life, Supergirl,” she growled, raising her gun again.

“Stop! This Supergirl stopped Myriad,” Alex tried to explain to her evil twin. “She fought against her only blood relatives to stop it. She fought all of her family to save National City so that no one had to die.”

Earth 14’s Alex scoffed. “Really? I didn’t see the blonde stepping in to save me when her aunt gave me all the scars.”

“All the scars?” Kara asked, her voice wavering. “I only see one.”

“Sorry I don’t walk around with my entire torso visible,” she spat back, her voice laced with venom. 

“I just, I would never have wanted to let Myriad go into effect.”

“You had to have been part of it! They wore the same gaudy crest you have emblazoned in red across your chest. And you were nowhere to be found during all of it.”

This Earth’s Alex stepped in, “Supergirl, if I wasn’t, or, this version of me wasn’t around, you might well have been kidnapped by Astra and Non. There are so many possibilities that don’t revolve around you cooperating with them.”

Kara just shook her head, her face ashen. “When did this happen?”

“Six years ago.”

“Six years?” Lucy cut in, sounding shocked.

“Yes,” Alex confirmed. “We declared war on the alien menaces soon afterward, and your father led the country into battle with Hank Henshaw as his second-in-command. While they were in DC and traveling the country, I was left in charge of the DEO, and you assumed charge of the armed forces stationed in National City. That’s how we met.”

The whole group was stunned into silence, wondering about the variations in the timeline that could have led to such a change in the course of events. 

Earth-14’s Alex startled them all out of their silence when she cut in, “So who the hell are you, and why don’t you know all of this already?”

Supergirl jumped in: “Oh! I know the answer to this one. You’re on a different Earth. You were chasing me in your Earth after having shot me with kryptonite—which was rude, by the way—and when I opened the portal, I think you jumped in after me. But somehow you didn’t end up where I did…”

“No, I tumbled out into the streets of downtown National City. I just assumed it was home, but I suppose there were plenty of signs. So the multiverse is real, then?”

The other Alex nodded with a grin she didn’t quite bite back in time.

“We’ll work on getting you back to your world, but in the meantime, I’ll need you to remain constantly supervised,” J’onn instructed.

Earth-14’s Alex rolled her eyes.

“You did try to kill Supergirl. Twice,” J’onn explained, crossing his arms across his chest. “You’ll stay here with Agent Danvers and Director Lane. I’ll head back to the base.”

“Can’t we just open the portal back up and send her home?” Kara asked.

“When you got back, I sent it down to R&D to take it apart, find out if there was some way we could track your movements while you were off-Earth. Hopefully they’ll be able to quickly reassemble it, but I won’t try implementing a potentially faulty product, Supergirl.” 

Kara finally nodded and followed J’onn out of the DEO, leaving Lucy with Alex and Alex.


	14. The Wish/Doppelgangland Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the enthusiasm for evil!Alex! I may bring her back later if enough people want to see her interacting with more characters, but for now, I'm wrapping up the story here. I couldn't quite bear to give her the same fate as vampire Willow...what can I say? I'm a firm believer in the no more dead lesbians camp

“I’m gonna go get some coffee. Want anything?” Lucy offered, desperate to escape the room before Earth-14’s Alex could say anything about how they spent their time before J’onn’s arrival.

“Black coffee. One sugar,” both women responded, regarding each other with suspicion.

“Oh lord, okay. Be back…eventually.” With that, Lucy took off down the hallway.

“So,” this Earth’s Alex began, “what’s it like being evil?”

“I don’t know. What’s it like being naïve?” Earth-14’s Alex countered.

“I’m not naïve. I’ve killed and locked up my fair share of people. Both human and alien. But I don’t presume that everyone is guilty at first glance.”

“Hmm, your mistake. I bet you let the alien do your fighting for you too, huh? Look at you, no scars blemishing your perfect skin. Plenty of hair to fall into your eyes. You’ve let yourself get soft in this universe. Probably couldn’t even defend yourself…”

“I won’t be baited.”

“Because you know you’d lose,” Earth-14’s Alex taunted.

The other woman gave in, letting her self-restraint collapse. This woman just waltzed in and tried to kill her sister (after nearly killing her in the other Earth), then had the audacity to insult her fighting skills? Alex lunged at her evil doppelganger, finding her first swinging punch blocked before it could reach its target.

Earth-14’s Alex swung back, and soon the two women found themselves locked in combat, both too good at reading the other woman for either of them to really land any blows, though it didn’t stop them from trying. Panting, the agents circled one another, jabbing at the other, both staying light on their feet. Eventually Earth-14’s Alex got the upper hand, grabbing the hair of this Alex and quickly spinning her, pinning her arms behind her back as she shoved her chest into the wall.

“Admit that you’ve gone soft,” Earth-14’s Alex growled.

“You won with hair pulling. Not exactly a hardcore, badass move,” Alex spat back, some of the venom lost as her voice was muffled by the wall.

“At least admit that the long hair is a bad choice. I grow increasingly impatient with your failure to cooperate.”

“It’s shorter than it was, but fine, it was a weakness today,” Alex gave in.

“Good girl,” Earth-14’s Alex praised, patting Alex on the ass before dropping her hands slightly lower down the backs of Alex’s thighs.

“Hands!” Alex gasped.

“God! What is it with women on this Earth?”

“Uh, by that I assume you mean our requests for consent?”

“It’s more than that. You’re all so…uptight. So straight-laced. No one is fun here.”

At that moment, Lucy popped her head in, distributing the drinks. Unaware of the specifics of the conversation she had interrupted, Lucy asked, “What do you mean no one’s fun?”

“She freaked out when I barely touched her, and you wouldn’t go any further than kissing! Is everyone here just really sexually repressed?”

“What do you mean you kissed her?” Alex asked Lucy.

“Oh, nothing, just some confusion,” Lucy rushed to cover. “So, any word from J’onn?”

Alex went to check her phone. “He texted that he’s on his way back. He wants to debrief with the other Alex before she leaves. Be on your best behavior,” Alex instructed her doppelganger.

“Yeah, yeah.”

\---

While J’onn and Earth-14’s Alex talked, this Earth’s Alex paced around Lucy’s office, rambling while Lucy and Kara looked on helplessly.

“I mean, how could I be _that_ different? I’m so hateful and murder-y. Also, I think I’m kinda gay.”

“Alex, other than appearances, you and the other Earth’s Alex have nothing in common. You’re not the same person,” Kara said, her voice soothing as she rubbed Alex’s shoulder.

“Actually,” Lucy began, earning a rare harsh glare from Kara. “Shutting up now…”

\---

“Agent Danvers, I trust that you’ll at least consider some of what we’ve shown you here today,” J’onn concluded, ushering Earth-14’s Alex back toward Lucy’s office to let the other agents and Supergirl know they were ready to open the portal again.

“Mm, right, aliens: not so bad. Killing: definitely bad. I got it?”

“Somehow I don’t quite believe it when you say you ‘got it.’”

“Eh, it’s a brave new world out there, Hank.”

At this point they had reached Lucy’s office, and Lucy, Alex, and Kara came spilling out the door, all of them wanting to make sure the other Alex made it off of their Earth. The faster the better.

“Alien. Naïve twin. Girlfriend’s equally hot doppelganger. It’s been…well, it’s been different,” Earth-14’s Alex said with a mock salute as J’onn readied the portal.

“More than just an alien,” Kara huffed. “On this Earth I save your butt pretty regularly.”

“Hey! I save yours too,” this Alex shot back.

“Oh!” Earth-14’s Alex sighed out and said to Lucy, “You were hesitant because you thought I was with the alien. I see now. On your Earth we aren’t together.”

This Alex and Kara just cocked their heads to the side, while Lucy stammered and shook her head, desperately trying to end the conversation before things were said that would forever haunt her Alex—her Alex who was so oblivious and closeted and gorgeous and everything Lucy couldn’t dare hope for, even if she let herself get swept up for one moment with the evil Alex.

“Doesn’t matter, Agent Danvers. Now have a safe trip, okay?” Lucy quickly added, trying to cover up the silence.

As the portal opened up, Earth-14’s Alex pulled Lucy into a tight embrace. “Hands! Again with the hands!” Lucy exclaimed, causing the handsy Alex to chuckle. She planted a firm kiss on Lucy’s mouth before hopping into the portal, a smirk plastered across her face at the sight of her Earth-38 counterpart’s jaw dropping in shock.

The smirk was short-lived, however, when the portal left her right where she had been when she jumped through it: in front of a whole group of white hats. “You,” Alex growled, fumbling to get her gun out, which was no longer in her hand as it had been when she left.

The one they called Winslow shot forward, knocking her over with a hard knee to the back. James wrestled the gun from her hands and pointed it at her. “You’re coming with us. Hope you brought something to distract you for the rest of forever, _prisoner_.”

\---

“Okay, explain it to me again,” Alex pleaded with Lucy, the two of them sitting at the counter of some dive bar clutching bottles of beer and wishing it were something stronger.

“On that Earth, you and I aren’t just partners in fighting aliens; we’ve been dating.”

“Damn. For how long?”

“Four years.” Lucy tipped the rest of her beer back into her mouth, willing this conversation to end before Alex asked why Lucy had let her counterpart kiss her.

“Oh jeez, so you’re gay over there too? It must be the whole damn Earth,” Alex laughed, relieved to get rid of some of the questions that had been weighing on her.

Lucy hesitated, but figured it was probably best to get the truth out there while she still had the chance. “Well, I don’t know whether that Earth’s Lucy is gay, but this Earth’s Lucy—me, Danvers, I mean me—well, I actually am bi…”

“Oh. Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume anything,” Alex rushed to clarify. “I just, I didn’t realize. That’s all.”

“No, I know. You only saw me dating James. I get it. Too many years in the military, I guess. I still act like ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’ is gonna come out and bite me in the ass if I get too loud and proud about it.”

“Right, right. Shit, I’m sorry. I…can I buy you a drink or something?”

“You offering out of pity or something else, Danvers?” Lucy teased, the alcohol finally kicking in and taking the edge off of her question.

“Ah, right, uh, just, neither. We’re friends. Yeah.” Alex shook her head, trying to rid herself of the image of Lucy kissing a woman that looked so much like her. Would Lucy kiss Alex if she cut her hair? No, that’s silly; why would she even care what would make Lucy kiss her? Obviously she was happy with the way things were. Or at least that’s what she told herself all night, even when she switched to something a bit harder than beer—“Screw the hangover,” she had declared a bit too loudly—in a vain attempt at driving thoughts of Lucy out of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the unrequested Something Blue, followed by...let me know! I know Hush has plenty of requests so unless a really compelling request comes through, that'll probably be it!


	15. Something Blue Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Timeline? What timeline? But seriously, I’m borrowing from Supergirl's plot (and changing a few things) without respecting temporality at all. You’ve been warned! I also borrow more heavily than usual from the Buffy dialogue because this episode was on point with witty one-liners.

Kara huddled into her blankets, pulling the fluffiest one tightly around her shoulders as she settled back into the couch. This was her funemployment! If she repeated it often enough, surely it would be true. After all, she got to catch up on so many new shows and even start some new ones. Though at least then she had Mon-El to watch with. Now he was bound for Daxam once again. Kara had been happy for him. Really, if anything was proof that the lessons she taught him had stuck, this was it. He was sacrificing a rather comfortable existence on Earth to go back to his home planet and try to rebuild it in a way that honored the values he learned to respect. It was good. But still, Kara was lonely. She was well aware that he hadn’t been perfect, but he wasn’t breakable. He knew what her work involved. She got to be open and honest for a change. And, she could not stress enough how nice it was to not have to temper her strength at every turn. But now she spent countless days home alone on the couch, just hoping that one of her friends would have to stay home sick or something that would give her any excuse to feel productive in a more normal way. 

She pulled out her phone and debated texting her sister. Alex had been busy recently, and more so than her usual level of work-busy. Ever since Maggie entered the picture, Alex seemed to have finally taken Kara’s advice to go out and have a life and find love to heart. Because there she was, putting herself out there, coming out, chasing the girl she had fallen so hard for in a matter of weeks. Of course, they were just now getting around to admitting that the feeling was mutual, rather than unrequited, but still, Kara could feel her sister pulling away. It was healthy! She knew it was good for Alex, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

A few hours (and maybe just one small sip of alien alcohol) later, Kara felt restless. She had finished the new season of Grace and Frankie far too early in the day, and she didn’t feel like starting something new already. A walk to the DEO sounded like a good idea. And if it meant seeing Alex, Winn, and J’onn, it was all the better.

But when Kara arrived, everyone was gathered around J’onn listening intently as he detailed the latest alien threat to arrive to National City. She wondered why she hadn’t been invited…

“Supergirl, nice of you to join us,” J’onn called out to her.

“Uh, right. Yep.” Kara was confused, but she tried to focus on J’onn as he talked about Braniac’s latest attempts to rebuild herself and infiltrate the DEO mainframe. When he instructed Alex to try to get as much information about the woman from Astra as she could, Kara perked up again. Why J’onn thought it would be helpful to have Alex interrogate Astra when the women had such a contentious relationship, she’d never know. The two fought like cats and dogs and would probably kill each other if it weren’t for the containment cell divider and the kryptonite cuffs the DEO had made to keep Astra’s powers at a lowered level without being high enough to make her sick. 

When Alex disappeared into the containment area, Kara strode over to J’onn. “Why didn’t you call me in for the meeting?”

“I did. You didn’t answer your phone, Supergirl.”

Kara pulled out her phone, only to find that it was dead. “Oh. I…I was ready to be there, you know. I was listening for any calls of distress.”

J’onn sighed. “Kara, I know that you’re going through a tough time, but shirking your responsibilities—”

“I didn’t shirk! I just…I just let my phone die. But I was all ready to go at a moment’s notice.”

“Then why do you smell like ale? This isn’t like you at all.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, avoiding eye contact. She had no desire to see the disappointment reflected back at her. “J’onn, I want to help. I need to help. I can’t just sit around. I feel so…off.”

“I don’t know that it’s wise for you to be out too often as Supergirl right now, at least not without some sort of DEO supervision. You’re upset, and those emotions might impair your ability to make the right decisions in a life-or-death situation.”

“I said I was off, not incompetent!”

“I’m not saying you’re incompetent. You’re grieving. You lost one of the few people who understands the pain of losing a whole planet, a whole way of life. It’s understandable that you wouldn’t be yourself.”

“So I get punished because I’m in pain?”

“It’s not punishment. I’m only saying this because I—”

“Because you care? No, it’s not that!” Kara felt like crying she was so frustrated. “You’re just like everyone else. You don’t want to be inconvenienced. You all want me to go through the pain, deal with losing my job and my boyfriend, without actually having to do anything about it.” With that she stormed off, intent on finding some quiet space where she could break down without anyone seeing.

\---

“I think you do know something, but you just won’t tell us,” Alex growled.

“Hmm, wonder why I wouldn’t be saying anything…” Astra trailed off. She turned her back toward Alex, propping her legs up on the small bench in her cell.

“You know, I think maybe we’ve made things too comfortable for you here. Someone brings you your meals. You get to come out of your cell every so often to consult. You even get to see your niece. But I bet if we turn up that kryptonite just a little, you might start talking.”

“I’d like to see you try. I know you report to higher-ups.”

“They don’t see everything. And I think they’d look away when it comes to getting the information we need.”

Astra just glared up at Alex, her mouth drawn into a tight line. 

“Maybe we turn those cuffs up enough to make it a fair fight, and we’ll see how much you talk then,” Alex taunted.

\---

Kara finally pulled herself up off the ground of the storage room. She resolved to be done with the crying, at least for a little while, opting instead to explore the room. There were boxes of what looked like alien technology scattered across the tables, most of them still marked as “uncategorized.” Identifying some of these tools seemed like the perfect way to make herself useful again to the DEO, to prove to J’onn that her moment of weakness didn’t make her a liability to the organization. 

The first box was easy; just about everything was from Daxam. The next box was similarly a mix of familiar items, many of them inspired by Kryptonian technology. The third box, however, was a bit of a mixed bag. Here and there she found items that she recognized, but there were some that just looked so utterly foreign. When she touched what looked like a fancier version of a marble, the whole sphere flashed blue and heated up in her hand. Kara quickly tossed it back into the box, deciding that she should probably leave everything she didn’t recognize alone for now. 

She ambled back out into the DEO, soon coming across J’onn. 

“Supergirl,” he greeted. “Feeling any better?”

“Yes. You’ll be happy to know that I even proved myself useful! Half of those boxes of alien tech have now been properly classified.”

J’onn rubbed his temples. “We have protocol for a reason, Supergirl. I can see that you were just trying to be helpful, but—”

“No! No buts! You don’t see where I’m coming from at all. You don’t see anything!” Supergirl’s eyes flashed silver at the statement, but it was nothing she herself noticed.

J’onn suddenly seemed confused, blinking rapidly as he looked around. His vision had gone cloudy, which wasn’t something he’d ever experienced. “Uh, Supergirl, you go see if Alex needs help. We’ll talk about this, uh, we’ll talk about this later. I need to go check on something.”

Kara shrugged and headed toward Alex’s lab, intent on getting Alex to agree to a proper sister night. “Alex!” she called from the doorway.

“Yeah?” came Alex’s muffled voice from a box of equipment in the back corner.

“Do you have plans tonight?”

“Stopping Braniac if I can get your aunt to cooperate for half a second.”

“What’s the rush? It’s not like she’s assembled yet, so she can hurt anyone, right? I figured we could have a sister night like old times. Get a few pints of Ben and Jerry’s and watch the cheesy romcoms I love so much even when they make me cry, and you can tell me that I should count myself lucky because at least the heterosexual women get to live after they have sex.”

“Kara, you know I’d love to. And really, I’ll come over as soon as possible!”

Kara groaned. “I don’t see what the big deal is. You’ll probably catch her in, like, two minutes.” Her eyes flashed silver again, though Alex was too preoccupied with her search to notice.

“I think I have something that could help,” Alex muttered, stalking out of her lab and into the control room to find J’onn.

Just a few minutes later, Alex was back in her lab. “As it turns out, catching Braniac was pretty straightforward. Vasquez is going to handle the interrogation if you want to come back to my place. J’onn said he isn’t feeling too well, so I have to be on call, but without Braniac around, I bet we can finish at least a gallon of ice cream…”

“You’re so on!” Kara squealed, grateful to have Alex back, even if it was only for the night.


	16. Something Blue Part 2

About an hour into their movie night and Kara was already starting to feel the slightest bit better. Sure, things like unemployment and singledom were absolutely still true, but at least her sister was there, feeding her the Hallmark platitudes she needed to hear (interspersed with the typical Alex Danvers sarcasm and biting remarks about how she’d find someone who deserved her so much more anyway) and letting her eat all of the brownie chunks out of their pint of Half Baked. 

But then Alex’s phone rang. And Kara heard the dreaded phrase: “I’m coming right in.”

“So you’re leaving?” Kara asked, already knowing the answer.

“Astra is apparently willing to talk. I guess Non had some sort of affair with Brainiac, and putting the two of them in side-by-side containment cells has driven Astra to the point of insanity.”

“Not like she’ll tell you. You guys are just gonna taunt each other and fight some more,” Kara grumbled, her volume low enough that Alex couldn’t make out any of the words she said.

“Did you say something?”

“Just that I’m gonna call Winn. No use letting this ice cream go to waste!” Kara announced cheerfully, though she suspected the façade of cheer was pretty obviously cracking, given Alex’s concerned expression. Still, she left, went to work, abandoned Kara once more. 

\---

At the DEO, Alex snarled at Astra from across the interrogation room table. “You said you had helpful information.”

“I do, but maybe I don’t want to give it to you. Perhaps you should bring in one of your better agents. Maybe your superior officer?”

“One more excuse out of you, and I swear!”

“You swear what? You’re not going to do anything to me. You’re all talk.”

“Oh really? You want to try me?”

“When I get these cuffs off, they’ll spend weeks just looking for your body.”

“Oh make a move, please. I’m dying for a good arrest. Maybe even get out the kryptonite knife I found had such an impact on you last time. I wonder what would happen if I aimed just a little higher…”

“And you wonder why I won’t tell you what Brainiac has been building. Listen to the way you treat me. Do you have no honor in war?”

“I stopped trusting you to show any when you threatened my sister,” Alex growled, her voice low and threatening as she held fast to the table, willing herself not to lunge at Astra. 

\----

Kara paced across her living room as Winn looked up at her from the couch, eating a pack of Fruit Rollups he had found in her cabinets.

“Every single time we’re supposed to hang out, it’s Maggie-this or DEO-that or Astra again. It’s like I don’t even matter! And tonight, she promised that things were taken care of at the DEO. I was there when they caught Brainiac again. Nothing is urgent! Astra is just taunting her again. And Alex lets her. She acts like Astra is more important than me.”

“Kara,” Winn begins, “Alex needs to find out what’s up with Brainiac and her people. She’s doing it to protect National City, to protect you. Right now she needs Astra.”

Kara scoffed, “Well fine, if she needs Astra that much, why doesn’t she just go marry her?” Her eyes flashed silver as she huffed loudly.

“Don’t say that. You know that Alex loves you. And you’re not mad at Alex for leaving, right? You’re projecting. Your life is changing so much right now, between losing your job at CatCo and then having Mon-El leave just a few weeks later. I know that right now everything feels so up in the air with you.”

Kara could feel the tears welling up again, but she didn’t want Winn to see them. Winn didn’t understand—couldn’t understand—how deep her pain ran, how strong her fear of abandonment could be. “Really, Winn? You know? You’re going to tell me about how to find a healthy relationship? Let’s look at your history! Silver Banshee. Lyra the art thief. You’re an evil alien-lady magnet!” The flash of silver shone bright once more.

“Hey, I was just trying to help,” Winn shot back, pulling himself off the couch. The recent pain of being betrayed by Lyra still ran deep. “Call me when you’re ready to actually talk, Kara. For now, I think J’onn was right; you do need some time to get your thoughts together.”

\---

J’onn stumbled into the interrogation room, bumping into the doorframe as he tried to navigate the DEO corridors by memory instead of his increasingly hazy sight. But even with his barely-there vision, he saw (and heard) the scene playing out in front of him.

Astra knelt in front of Alex, her head bowed in the first sign of submission he had witnessed from the proud general. 

“It’s just so sudden; I don’t know what to say,” Alex whispered, her gaze soft.

“Just say yes. And make me the happiest woman in all the galaxies,” Astra pleaded, holding out her own wedding ring to Alex.

Alex clasped her hands to her mouth, her eyes sparkling. “Oh, Astra, of course it’s yes!”

A huge smile flashed across Astra’s face, and in one fluid motion, she had Alex standing, holding the agent in her arms as they shared a romantic kiss that could have been pulled straight from a Nicholas Sparks novel. 

J’onn cleared his throat as he rubbed at his eyes, wondering if maybe—hopefully—he had somehow misunderstood the whole scene.

“J’onn!” Alex exclaimed, “You’ll never believe what’s happened!”

“Oh, I doubt I’ll want to, Agent Danvers…”

“Please, J’onn, can’t you see how happy I am? I want my wedding to be a continuation of this joy. The day is about family—real family. You’ve been the most loving father figure a girl could ask for, and, well, I’d like you to be the one to give me away.”

J’onn looked quite touched for a moment, before shaking his head and pulling himself out of it. “Oh for god’s sake, this is nonsense. Something is making you act this way; don’t you realize what you’re doing?”

“Living the dream,” Alex replied without a trace of sarcasm, looking entirely moonstruck.

Astra cupped Alex’s cheek in her hands, planting a series of lazy kisses across Alex’s cheeks. “He’s going to have to take a bit of time to get used to it, brave one. He’ll come around in time.”

“They all will. But they’re just protective. It’s not like they’ve really approved of anyone I’ve dated. Kara was just about ready to fry Maggie for the stunt she pulled when I first came out.”

Astra crossed her arms tightly across her check, her lips thinning to a narrow line.

“Oh, come on, don’t be jealous now,” Alex pleaded, placing a series of small kisses across Astra’s cheeks.

“You know I don’t like to think of you with other women.”

“And what? You think I don’t live with the shadow of Non over my head? Like you’re not going to be thinking about him on our honeymoon while you’re making sweet, sweet love to me?”

“No, no. I have lived far too long for this,” J’onn muttered to himself, rubbing his forehead as he made his way out of the interrogation room, slamming into the doorframe before finally getting through it. 

Alex just shrugged at her boss’ sudden inability to navigate and turned back to Astra, straddling the other woman’s hips as she pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

\---

“I’m so tired of being treated like her backup friend,” Winn whined to James. “I’m always there for her, coming over after Alex leaves or after Mon-El leaves or after literally anyone else leaves. But it’s like she doesn’t even notice. I care so much, and then she just throws all of my failed relationships back in my face.”

“Hey, man, I know it’s hard right now, but Kara is hurting,” James explained with a small shrug of his broad shoulders. “In a few weeks, I’m sure she’ll be back to Sunny Danvers. Until then, we just need to give her all the help she needs.”

Winn gave a small nod and settled back into the couch, pressing to resume their video game. Just a few minutes later, however, a loud crash from the hallway startled both of the men.

“Did you hear that?” Winn asked, his voice cracking. Sure, he had proved that he wasn’t a red shirt, but he didn’t want to chance it either. 

James was up in an instant, pulling out his Guardian costume and shield as he inched toward the door. Before he could make it all the way, the door went up in flames.

Winn shrieked as a rather seductively dressed redhead stalked through the open door, twirling balls of flames in her hands. When her eyes lit on Winn, she smirked and began a torturously slow strut toward him. 

James struck out at her with his shield, only to have the metal burn his hand, forcing him to drop back as the Infernian drew ever closer to Winn.

“You know, there’s something about you,” she purred.

“That just makes you want to not kill me?” Winn asked hopefully.

“Hmm…I don’t know that’s how I’d phrase it. I think we could have all sorts of fun before I kill you, though,” she offered. 

Winn blanched and fumbled as he tried to back his way through the living room. Before the Infernian could burn him, James came running back into the room holding a fire extinguisher from the hallway, promptly putting out the alien’s flames.

Before Winn and James could catch their breath, however, the television and Playstation both went dead with a loud crackle, then the lights flashed and flickered, Livewire finally popping out, sparks dancing across her fingertips. 

“Hello, boys,” she announced.

James moved to attack, but was soon distracted by a parade of aliens breaking down the doors and windows of his apartment.

“Run and call Kara!” James yelled, grabbing Winn by the arm and pulling him out of the apartment during the moment of chaos created by a fight between two feuding aliens.


	17. Something Blue Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Hush! Then it looks like The Family will follow.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments/suggestions/encouragement! They always make me smile!

“Eliza, it’s not that simple,” Kara mused, flopping back down on her bed. “It’s not as though I can just magically will Mon-El back into my life and poof! He’s back in my kitchen making me breakfast again!”

Mon-El suddenly found himself in Kara’s apartment, apparently saved from the imprisonment he’d been expecting to endure for the next four years on his mother’s ship. He looked down at himself, grinning when he saw a tray of bacon and the apron he had claimed as his own. It really was a good look. Maybe the whole leaving Earth thing had been a nightmare. A very realistic nightmare, but still just a dream.

“Nothing is that easy,” Kara continued. “Mon-El is back on Daxam.” And with that, Mon-El vanished, finding himself back on the planet he once called home, at least free from the torments of his overbearing mother but with no real clue as to how to start rebuilding their home.

“Honey,” Eliza tried again, “no one said it would be easy or simple, but you have to know that everyone loves you. You’re brilliant and talented, and you’re going to succeed no matter what happens now. You just need to trust yourself and give it a bit of time.”

“I suppose…” Kara trailed off. “Anyway, I know you were busy making dinner, so I’ll let you go. I just wanted someone to talk to.”

“Anytime, dear. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

\---

Having parted with Astra for a few minutes while the other woman flew to France to buy them a bottle of proper champagne to celebrate their engagement, Alex strolled down the streets of downtown National City, indulging in a bit of window shopping. It wasn’t exactly a favorite pastime, but she had gotten used to indulging Kara.

She paused outside of the small bridal boutique she used to scoff at every time she walked by. Closing her eyes, she imagined her own wedding. She could just picture Astra dressed in the gown on the far right. She would look so regal, just like the queen Alex knew she could be.

Maggie noticed Alex on her walk home from work. Sure, they didn’t have a date scheduled that night—it was still early, and she didn’t want to overwhelm the newly out woman—but she didn’t think there would be anything wrong with saying hello. Maybe getting a kiss…

“Alex! Hey, how are you?” It was only when she saw Alex shake her head that she noticed where she had been focusing all of her attention. “Oh, uh, shopping? Are we gonna skip the U-Hauling altogether and go straight to marriage?”

“Oh, Maggie, aren’t they beautiful?” Alex asked rapturously, turning her gaze back to the dresses and ignoring Maggie’s question.

“Uh, yeah, I guess. Little dressy for the DEO maybe, but…” Maggie trailed off.

“Maggie.”

“Alex?

“I really like you. I hope you know you mean a lot to me. I hope you know that if things were different…”

Maggie shuffled her feet awkwardly. “If what things were different?”

“I really hope we can be friends. I want you there on the day.”

Maggie felt her chest constricting. Was Alex already dumping her? At first she thought it would just be embarrassing for Alex that she was caught turning into a bit of a romantic sap. “The day. What day?”

“The wedding day!”

“Alex, whose wedding?” Maggie asked, needing to know, needing some sort of clarification.

“My wedding!” Alex exclaimed. “Can you believe it?”

“No doesn’t seem a strong enough word.”

“Well, my fiancée will be back any minute—she’s off getting the champagne. I’ll see you soon! Don’t worry, you’ll get our formal invitation any week now.”

Maggie stood rooted to the spot for several long minutes as she tried not to panic, tried not to let herself fall apart over some woman she barely knew (clearly).

\---

Astra reluctantly flew Alex back to the DEO, since her brave one had insisted upon celebrating with family before letting her fiancée ravish her in her apartment.

“Can you do the champagne trick, Astra?” Alex asked, wrapping her hands around Astra’s strong arms.

“Anything for you.” And with that the cork popped off the bottle. Alex held out glasses, while Astra filled them.

“I do want to find J’onn, and we still need to tell Kara. Do you think she’ll be happy for us, darling?”

“Did you say my name?” Kara asked, popping her head around the corner, while Winn and James followed close behind, guiding the now entirely blind J’onn behind them. “Why is Astra out?” Kara asked, her jaw dropping at how friendly her aunt and foster sister suddenly seemed to be.

“We have an announcement to make,” Alex began, clasping Astra’s hand in her own.

“Wait,” Winn interrupted. “Why are you holding hands?”  
Alex looked over at Astra. She thought they might make some kind of official announcement, but she wasn’t sure if this was the moment. Winn and Kara both looked somewhat horrified.

“They have to find out sooner or later, brave one,” Astra said, drawing Alex in closer to her side.

With a small nod, Alex exclaimed, “Astra and I are getting married!”

“How? What? How?” Winn asked in rapid succession, his gaze moving back and forth between the two women.

“Three excellent questions,” J’onn added drily.

Alex pouted. “Can you all try to be nice? You’re ruining my happy day!”

“Yes, I’m so grateful not to have to see it,” J’onn mused, trying to ignore his ongoing discomfort at being left blind. “And why does it smell of…Fruit Rollups?”

Astra surveyed the situation, Winn blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, James wandering about aimlessly, J’onn left entirely without sight, and Kara still distracted and gaping at Alex. “So _this_ is the crack team that foils all of my plans?”

Kara really didn’t have the time or attention to deal with all of that at the moment. She turned back to J’onn, Winn, and James. “Can you please tell me what’s going on?”

J’onn rubbed his eyes again. “I…I cannot say what is going on with those two. But I seem to have gone blind. The medics weren’t able to find any structural damage or alien residue. My eyes are fine, but the vision is just…gone.”

“And my apartment was raided by aliens,” James added, not wanting to lose out on the opportunity to have the DEO help him reassemble his home.

Before Winn could start talking, J’onn yelled out in the direction of Alex and Astra, “Stop that right now! I can hear the smacking!”

Alex paused for a moment, pulling back from Astra. But, seeing no movement to physically stop them, she quickly turned back to Astra possessively wrapping a leg around the other woman’s waist.

Winn couldn’t wait any longer and interjected: “Wait!” He rolled his shoulders, talking to himself for a moment, “Think, brain, think.” He raised his voice again: “Okay, seriously, Kara said I was an alien magnet. And at first I ignored it because, well, I sort of am. But then she also said that Alex and Astra should get married already, and suddenly they are. Is there any chance Kara is causing all of this?”

Kara shook her head, but J’onn let out a sigh. “You told me I couldn’t see at all today, Kara. Right after you handled all of that unknown alien technology.”

“Oh…”

“Whew, thank god it didn’t affect me,” Astra declared. “I was probably spared since I’m Kryptonian—some kind of natural immunity.” Alex nodded vigorously in response.

“Right…you’re marrying Astra because you two get along so well?” Winn asked, his tone skeptical.

Before they could get into it, a loud siren blared through the DEO. Within minutes, just about every female alien from containment poured into the conference room, surrounding Winn.

“Help!” he cried out.

Alex took off after the newly reassembled Brainiac, quickly throwing the woman off of Kara and capturing her in a DEO-issued container made specifically for her before the alien could reach her Astra.

“You saved me, brave one,” Astra breathed out.

“Always.”

Astra pulled Alex back in for a passionate kiss once more, carrying the woman out of the room, desperate to celebrate their special day.

“Take me to the training room,” Alex murmured. “Locked doors. Can dull your powers,” she gasped between deep kisses.

Back in the brawl, everyone was too distracted to notice Alex and Astra’s sudden disappearance. Hearing how outnumbered they were, J’onn called out: “Supergirl! Go get whatever did this and destroy it!”

“Wait, I don’t have to follow protocol?” Kara checked.

J’onn nearly growled. “Just do it before we all die!”

“Right, yes!” Kara took off, zooming down the halls as she rushed to the storage room once more. When she found the marble, it was glowing and hot to the touch. With a shrug, she threw it to the ground and stomped it under her boot, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

J’onn blinked and suddenly saw the destroyed DEO conference room come into sight. The aliens looked more than a little confused, but they had left Winn alone long enough for James to begin incapacitating them. Winn called out for help from the other DEO agents who had started to lend a hand, and soon enough they had the aliens back in containment.

Alex, who had come to in a very compromising position, came racing back into the room, her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. “Well, uh, any fighting left to do? I have plenty of energy!”

“No need, Agent Danvers,” J’onn announced. “I think it might be best if you went home, gave us all time to forget things.” Kara nodded rapidly.

“Ugh, please don’t remind me. Please never remind me. I’ve never been so humiliated.”

Astra, who still hadn’t been put back in containment but was somehow wearing handcuffs once more, rolled her eyes. “I’m not the one who wanted ‘Wind Beneath my Wings’ for the first dance.”

Alex blanched and stuttered, “That, that was the spell…”


	18. Something Blue Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The requested epilogue 
> 
> (Hush Part 1 is coming later tonight! Thanks for bearing with me while I dealt with some looming deadlines that took up all of my free time)

“So, Danvers. How was hooking up with your aunt?” Maggie asked, biting back a smirk.

“We’re not related by blood! She’s a literal alien, and I didn’t even meet the woman until I was arresting her a year ago. But also, I’m so, so sorry, Maggie! I didn’t mean to cheat on you. I mean, sorry, I know we haven’t said we’re exclusive yet, so maybe I sound so presumptuous right now. I just, I like you. I didn’t mean to do anything that might fuck this up.”

“Relax, I’m teasing you, Alex. Though…I have to ask about the dress shopping. That a common pastime of yours? I didn’t quite picture you as a ‘Say Yes to the Dress’ gal.”

Alex groaned, covering her quickly reddening face. “No! It’s a hobby Kara had for a few years; I only accompanied her. And begrudgingly at that.”

“Hmm, I see. Looked like you were enjoying yourself last night, though.”

“Shut up please. I wasn’t quite myself.”

“So you didn’t want that bright white, fairytale dress you were eying?”

“Oh, no! That was for Astra,” Alex rushed to clarify, only blushing afterward at the idea that she had been so excited about dressing up her bride-to-be.

Maggie laughed, “You gonna start fantasizing about me in one of those dresses?”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. You’re blushing enough to suggest that you care quite a bit about what I think. So I think you like me, actually.”

“No, I definitely hate you.”

“Does that mean I’m never going to have a first dance with you to ‘Wind Beneath My Wings,’ Danvers?”

“Who told you?” Alex snapped, ready to go threaten everyone at the DEO with her index finger. Or maybe it was time to bring out the wrench…

“A good detective never reveals her sources. Besides, I owe them so much for the reaction I’m witnessing right now. So, serious question: is that really the song you want for your first dance?”

“I plead the fifth.”

“Mmm, you know I have ways of making people talk, right?”

“I think you should really take a lady to dinner before you start teasing her like that, Sawyer…”

“Ah right. Well then, my lady, let’s start walking. Wouldn’t want to miss our reservation.”

Alex nodded, grateful that Maggie was finally dropping it.

After a block or two, Maggie turned excitedly toward Alex: “Wait! Did I ever tell you that thing?”

“What thing?” Alex asked.

“Oh, just this thing I need you to know.”

“What?” Alex asked, growing slightly impatient at how vague Maggie was being.

“That you’re my hero, and everything I would like to be,” Maggie sang loudly and slightly off-key before cackling and taking off at a run, getting a decent head start before Alex realized what was going on and started chasing after Maggie yelling threats about her index finger that just made Maggie laugh harder.


	19. Hush Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, notes to be had:
> 
> 1\. Alex was already out when she met Maggie, so we're not dealing with that particular part of their storyline
> 
> 2\. I had a few different requests for how to assign the characters, but by far the most common was to have Alex/Maggie be Riley/Buffy, so I went in that direction. I promise Alex has more of a personality than the piece of vaguely handsome white bread who played Riley. Apologies to those who hoped for something else! I do work in a few other pairings (stop reading here if you don't want spoilers, though keep reading if there are certain pairings you just don't do: Supercorp as Willow/Tara and Lucy/Vasquez as Anya/Xander)
> 
> 3\. Since we see way less of Maggie's friend group, I had to switch things up a bit about who has the Spike character and where some of those extra sub-plots fall, but I promise Maggie has more of a storyline than the show gave her

Maggie fought to pay attention during the mandatory training course for all the new recruits. She had had to sit through it so many times by now as one of the “mentors,” she could have recited it in her sleep. Today they were doing the sexual harassment portion, which she knew was the only reason her commander insisted on her presence. She was a woman, and a non-white, non-straight woman at that. It looked good for the office, and she let them check off three boxes with just one person. 

Didn’t mean she had to pay attention during it yet again. Wasn’t like she was the one breaking the rules. Though, of course, her budding relationship with a certain redheaded recruit wasn’t quite by the books and probably needed to be run through HR or something. Not that they had done anything yet. There had been an acknowledgement of mutual attraction, that much was clear. And they had been on dates, though they all seemed to end in some sort of emergency that kept them from ever moving beyond handholding.

Meanwhile, Alex struggled to stay awake during the endless presentations. She didn’t need a bunch of local cops telling her how to do her job. She mentally cursed J’onn for sending her undercover as a cop of all things. It was one thing to deal with orientation to something that was genuinely new, but this was like sending a university math professor to training to become a middle school math teacher. At least there was the hot detective.

Kara nudged Alex’s ribs, but it was too late; her big sister was already asleep. She looked across the room to see if she might catch Maggie’s attention. That detective seemed to be the only thing Alex liked about their new assignment, and Kara thought that maybe a flirty text from the other woman might get her sister to pay attention (or at least look like she was). But instead, she saw that Maggie’s head had also fallen forward, her eyelids shut. She supposed it was a slightly monotonous lecture. She had already dealt with Pam from HR after her ill-fated relationship with Mon-El. She still regretted staying with it til the bitter end, only to find out that he had cheated on her with a female Daxamite who had shown up at the bar late one night and with whom he had developed some sort of animal attraction. Whatever, she thought to herself, she was over it. So totally over it. She had her sister and her friends and Lena, her newest friend.

Alex listened as yet another white man droned on—now about sexual relationships in the workplace and the different types of harassment. “These are really best illustrated through situations, so I’ll need a volunteer. Officer Danvers, why don’t you come up to the front?”

Alex looked around, but saw that he was clearly motioning toward her. She grumbled but walked toward the front of the room, determined to show that she could be a “team player,” even if she’d be leaving this team after they got all of the intel they needed and she could return to working for the DEO and only the DEO. 

“Now, if you’ll get onto the desk up here.”

Alex arched an eyebrow, but did as she was told.

“Lie back down.”

Again, Alex cooperated, determined to get a raise for dealing with this bullshit. 

“Detective Sawyer,” the man said, motioning for Maggie to join Alex at the front of the room.

“A demonstration?” Maggie asked, already knowing the answer but needing to confirm.

He nodded. “Be a good girl.” Maggie looked like she could punch him, but her expression softened when she approached Alex.

“This feels very strange,” Alex whispered to Maggie.

“Don’t worry. If I kiss you, it’ll make the sun go down,” Maggie told her.

Once Alex had given a small, barely perceptible nod, Maggie leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Alex. Her heart pounded in her chest as she realized that she would finally get to do what she had dreamed about doing for weeks now. Their lips met, and Maggie swore she felt sparks. She surged forward, no longer cognizant of the rest of the room full of people. All she knew was that she needed Alex, and she needed her now. 

Alex wound her arms around Maggie’s strong biceps and up her back, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. She ran her tongue across Maggie’s bottom lip and moaned quietly when the other woman parted her lips. But it was at that moment that Alex also noticed how very dark it had suddenly gotten. She pulled back and blinked, looking around at the darkened windows.

“See?” Maggie asked.

“Fortune favors the brave,” Alex concurred.

“Do you hear that?” Maggie asked. At first Alex shook her head, but then she too heard the eerie sing-song voice echoing down the hallway. They slowly made their way out of the conference room and into the halls, following the sound.

Suddenly a small blonde girl with pigtails came into view. “Can’t even shout, can’t even cry, the gentlemen are coming by. Looking in windows, knocking on doors, they need to take seven and they might take yours. Can’t call to mom, can’t say a word, you’re gonna die a-screaming but you won’t be heard.”

Maggie felt a shudder run up her spine, and Alex bit nervously at her lower lip. They both felt a reassuring hand on their shoulders and looked toward each other, only to realize that their hands were all free. Turning around, they screamed in unison at the sight of a grinning skeleton-like corpse dressed in a tuxedo and floating in the air. 

Alex nearly jumped as she came to, and Kara noticed Maggie rubbing at her eyes and clenching her fists in the front of the room, trying to look like she had been paying attention the whole time.

“Man, that was an exciting class huh?” Kara asked, teasing Alex.

Alex just glared at her. “Shut up. Did anyone notice?”

“Nah. Very discreet, minimal drool.”

“Hmm. Small blessings, I suppose.”

“Yeah, and your hot cop friend was passed out too…any progress there?”

“Nothing since our last date got interrupted. Stupid aliens always having to get into trouble.”

“Shh!” Kara shushed Alex as she noticed Maggie approaching.

“Kara, Alex,” Maggie greeted. “How are you two?”

“Oh, good, good,” Kara nodded quickly. “Just heading out actually. I’m sure you two have lots to catch up on after your naps. I’ll see you after my dinner, Alex?”

Alex nodded before turning her attention back to Maggie. Suddenly she felt nervous and a bit short on words.

“So were you dreaming too?” Maggie asked, hoping Alex would have something to distract her from the creepy feeling that had settled into her bones.

“Yeah, and it was kind of intense,” Alex admitted.

“Well, why don’t you tell me about your dream? Having taken a handful of psych classes during college, I’m qualified to go, ‘Hmm.’”

Suddenly remembering just how weird the dream was, Alex corrected, “I don’t really remember it, actually.”

“Well, did I appear at all in this dream?” Maggie teased.

“There might’ve been a cameo.”

“Is that right?”

“Maybe more like a featured lead,” Alex admitted.

“Romantic lead?”

“I’m not saying a word,” Alex said, shaking her head. No reason to let on just how much of her attention had been given over to thoughts of the other woman over the past few weeks.

“So what do you have going on tonight?” Maggie asked, figuring she wouldn’t press the issue.

“Oh, patrolling. Uh, petroleum.” Alex could kick herself. Of course she was going patrolling with Kara, but how was petroleum her cover story?

“Tonight you have crude oil?” Maggie asked, her tone incredulous.

“And preparing for my first days as an out-of-training cop, of course. What about you?”

“Oh, you know, getting a drill ready for you new recruits.”

“That’ll be fun.”

“Not petroleum fun, but it passes the time,” Maggie teased.

“Yeah, well, you know. It’s hard to have petroleum fun…” Alex bit her lip out of nervousness.

Maggie smirked a bit and leaned forward, wondering just how inappropriate it would be to kiss Alex after their lecture on sexual harassment. Of course, they were dating. It was different. And Maggie was not her supervisor; they were on totally different teams.

“Wait. Did you say drills?” Alex asked suddenly, pulling back.

Maggie looked confused. “What?”

“You said you were preparing drills, but I thought we were all done with them.”

“Oh for, uh, for my new officers. I like to train them just a bit harder than everyone else.”

“Ah, okay.”

“Right, yeah.”

“I guess I should…”

“Yeah, I should go.”

The two nodded awkwardly at each other before racing off in opposite directions, both chastising themselves for being so stilted around one another.


	20. Hush Part 2

Maggie rode her motorcycle down to Dollywood after work, intent on getting some answers about the creepy nightmare. Every so often—ever since Darla, she corrected—she had weird dreams that ended up coming true, or revealing something that was already in motion.

“Darla,” Maggie called out from the bar.

The alien popped her head out from around the back. “Yeah, Mags?”

“I need to tell you about my dream, get your opinion.”

“Alright, hit me.”

After listening for quite some time, Darla nodded. “It could be one of those prophetic dreams you started getting, or it could just be the eternal mystery that is your brain.”

“You’ve literally been inside my brain, Darla. How could it still be a mystery?”

“I don’t know, babe. Being inside your mind didn’t give me a clue as to why you dumped me.”

“You cheated on me!” Maggie exclaimed.

“It’s not cheating if I was just using my tongue to learn information telepathically…”

“Whatever, Darla. I’m over it. Point is: can you find out if this dream is real or not?”

“I mean, we can make out.”

“Will you be able to tell the difference between a regular dream and prophecy if you’re in my head?” Maggie asked.

“I don’t know, but it sure would be a fun way to find out, right?” Darla suggested with a wink.

Maggie grinned and rolled her eyes. “No can do, dear. I’m dating someone else.”

“Hmm…isn’t that nice for you.”

“Oh don’t even try that crap. I saw you in the bathroom the other night, and don’t think I didn’t hear the noises the girl you were with was making. No way that was only about information.” 

“Yes, yes. An alien has needs, though, Maggie.”

Maggie just shook her head in amusement. “Well, let me know if you hear anything from the regulars tonight.”

“Will do.”

\---

“God, can you just tell me if you’ve heard of the gentlemen?” Alex growled, glaring at Astra. 

“Hmm, I’m having trouble remembering on an empty stomach. We’re out of those…what does Kara call them? Potstickers. Yes, we’re out of potstickers again.”

“We’re out of potstickers because you finished the potstickers,” Alex corrected. “Again.”

“Get some more.”

“You’re a prisoner, Astra. Need I remind you of that fact?”

“Hmm, no, these hideous kryptonite anklets do the job sufficiently. But I remember hearing something about prisoners on your planet receiving ‘three hots.’ I would like my second hot of the day now.”

“You get to roam the DEO free, Astra!” Alex snapped. “Just because you’re Kara’s criminal aunt who sometimes begrudgingly offers us information does not entitle you to the takeout of your choice at every meal, which, by the way, is not what people imply when they say prisoners get three hot meals a day. And, that’s so not how the prison system works, in case you were concerned.”

“Not particularly.”

\---

Lucy and Vasquez walked down the halls. Vasquez scuffed their shoe against the floor. “I don’t get where this is coming from.”

“Well, what am I supposed to think?” Lucy asked.

“How could you say I’m using you?” Vasquez followed up.

“You don’t ask about my feelings. You don’t take me out on dates. You never talk about your own emotions. I don’t even know that you care about me.”

Vasquez rolled their eyes. The whole thing with the younger Lane had started when Lucy asked them to come back to her place for a night of no-strings-attached sex to get over Alex when it because clear that the woman was going out with that detective woman. And yet somehow, they found themselves in this type of situation again, which is exactly what this wasn’t supposed to be. “You really did turn into a real lesbian when you fell for Danvers, didn’t you? Want me to hold your hand while we process our feelings?” Vasquez teased, though they worried it probably came out meaner than they intended it to.

“See! You make jokes when I try to talk to you about anything serious. You don’t care about me at all.”

“I care about you,” Vasquez said seriously. They actually did have romantic feelings toward Lucy and wouldn’t mind having something beyond the nights of admittedly very amazing sex, but they hadn’t been told that Lucy ever expected anything more, anything else. And now they were just confused and so not in the mood to start a relationship only for the latest girl to find someone new, normally some femme with fewer issues. 

“Okay, well what do I mean to you?” Lucy asked.

“I, we, you know, we spend,” Vasquez stuttered. This was definitely not the place she wanted to having this conversation. “We’ll talk about it later.”

“Well I think we should talk about it now,” Lucy snapped. Sure, the whole thing had started out as a friends with benefits type of situation, but it had definitely grown into something beyond sex, at least for her. And sometimes she thought Vasquez felt it too, but then they’d do something like not answer her texts for hours at a time or kiss her when she tries to bring up feelings.

The two stormed into Hank’s lab.

“Thank you for knocking,” he said loudly, wondering if those two would even notice him, or if they would continue to have one of their conversations that he really would prefer not to overhear. 

“Well if you don’t know how I feel about it,” Vasquez muttered.

“I don’t!” Lucy exclaimed. “This isn’t a relationship. You clearly don’t need me. The only time you answer is when I text you to come over and fuck.”

Astra popped her head around the doorway, suddenly very interested in the conversation that was going on. The only good thing about being a prisoner in this godforsaken building was the gossip she got to hear.

“Okay, remember how we talked about private conversations, how they’re less private if they’re in front of our colleagues?” Vasquez hissed.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m just a prisoner. Go on.”

“Please don’t,” Hank pleaded.

“This is important,” Lucy interjected.

“Yes but why is it here?” Hank asked, his voice low.

“Supergirl said something about needing all hands on deck for some new creepy villain.”

“Oh, right. Well, that’s not exactly why I need you right now. You see, I have to go out for the night, so I need you to watch Astra.”

“Can’t we just put her into containment for the night?” Vasquez whined. They didn’t mind Astra all the time, but the older woman had taken to prying into their relationship status on a relatively frequent basis, and they very much did not want to deal with those types of questions tonight. 

“What about us? What about our romantic evening?” Lucy asked. Vasquez rarely got a weekend night off, and Lucy was very excited about having a Friday night to spend with Vasquez.

“I’m not having these two…do whatever it is they plan to do while I’m locked in the same room barely three feet away.”

“It’s not one of my fantasies either,” Vasquez grumbled.

“Are you even going to try to fight for time for us?” Lucy asked. She knew that in this moment she sounded the part of the overly clingy girlfriend, but she had fallen rather hard for Vasquez even though she never expected it. She had been so sure their thing—whatever it was—would be about sex. After all, both of them had crushed pretty hard on Agent Danvers over the years, and to see her breaking her three-year-long no dating streak with a woman who was decidedly not one of them was a bit hard to handle. But then, over time, Lucy had gotten to know Vasquez. Not as well as she would have liked, but well enough to know that there was something beyond mere physical attraction between them.


	21. Hush Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not going all the way back to the 90s, but we're going to pretend that some of this text-to-voice technology isn't quite at 2017 standards.

Maggie found herself back at the bar again, now joined by Kate Kane, the only other detective on the force she really considered a friend. “And then I had to make up some lie about coming up with drills because I can’t tell a brand new recruit that I suspect some sort of corruption on the force and spend my nights trailing sources and suspects around the city.”

“Let me guess,” Kate teased, “your excuse didn’t work?”

“We were so close to kissing! I swear, Alex was totally down for it, but then she pulls back and asks why there are more drills after basic training has ended. Then I had to pull something out of my ass about wanting my recruits to be better than everyone else’s. I mean, don’t get me wrong, she said some weird stuff too. And she was awkward right back.”

“You two sound so well met…”

“Kate,” Maggie whined, “just tell me what to do about her.”

“I’d say you should probably get to sleeping with the woman. Sounds like you do better when your mouth is otherwise occupied.”

“I hate you.”

“Nah, you definitely love me. You’d never survive around here without me.”

\---

Alex spun around in one of the chairs at the DEO’s central command. “Why can’t I just tell Maggie the truth, you know? I hear she works with their Science Division, so she’d definitely be okay with the DEO. And then I wouldn’t have to hold myself back during those stupid training drills. I could totally impress her.”

“Mhm,” Kara mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn. “Just be grateful that you have me to hang out with you during basic training. And if you think _you_ have to hold back, try being an alien…”

“Yes, yes. Need I remind you that you _volunteered_ to go undercover with me?”

“J’onn said the corruption ran deep. I’m not sending my big sister in there alone. And now I’ll get my first-person exclusive straight from the source. Maybe that will get Snapper off of my case for a few days.”

Alex nodded, pausing to listen in on some of the bugs that they had planted around the NCPD headquarters. “Still nothing,” Alex grumbled. “I mean, tons of shit that proves how biased the men in charge are, but nothing I can use for this case. I just want to be done there! Well, except, I don’t want to leave Maggie just yet. Do you think she’ll be okay with me once she knows I was lying to her for our first weeks of dating? It’s not like we’ve even kissed yet.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. The DEO has crazy resources. Maybe if she finds out in the future, she’ll be even more impressed.”

“Maybe she should come watch me spar with Supergirl…I bet that would impress her enough to make her kiss me, right?”

“Oh, I’m sure. But then we work at a top-secret agency that doesn’t ‘exist.’”

“So we must Clark Kent our way through the dating scene never to use our unfair advantage,” Alex declared in a tone of mock seriousness. “Thank god we’re pretty.”

“Hey!” Kara whined, “Can’t we make it Kara Danvers instead?”

“You are clearly the superior superhero.”

“I didn’t say it was a comparison…”

“I suppose your cousin does smell pretty amazing…” Alex trailed off, biting back a laugh at Kara’s shocked expression.

“Stop that! You’re a lesbian. Act like it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex muttered, shoving Kara.

\---

“But Alex is special,” Maggie said, tapping her beer down on the bar for emphasis.

“You think she’s special? Wow, first 486 times you told me, it didn’t register. But now I see that you think she’s special,” Kate replied, her words dripping in sarcasm.

“Shut up. I just want things to work out!”

“Get to the sex, then, Mags. Or at least kiss the girl. I’ve never known you to take things this slowly.”

“It’s different. She’s—”

“Special,” Kate completed Maggie’s unfinished explanation. “I get it. But still, girl might start to wonder if you really like her. Besides, I’m trying to live vicariously through you, and you’re really not giving me much to work with.”

“Oh, now I see how it is. You only want me to get to it for the stories.” Maggie hmph-ed in mock indignation.

“Shush, you. You did the same thing after that bad breakup with Emily.”

“Suppose so. Alright, I’ve got to head out and circle back to meet with the newest potential source. You okay to stay here and be backup for me if need be?”

“Always.”

\---

Vasquez grumbled as they bedded down in the DEO’s dorm-style bunkers. Astra, handcuffed to the other bed across the room, surveyed the rest of the area, critiquing the “industrial décor.”

“If you don’t stop talking, I won’t hesitate to gag you.”

“Mmm kinky. Your girl okay with that?”

“Shut up.”

“Vasquez, do you love me? Do you even like me?” Astra asked, mocking Lucy.

“I said shut up.”

“So do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Do you like her? Rao, you can be dense,” Astra clarified, rolling her eyes.

“Of course I do.”

“So then why won’t you tell her?”

“Just stop it! This is not a conversation we’re going to have,” Vasquez growled, shaking their head at their mistake of engaging the prisoner.

“Why not? I did manage a successful courtship and marriage back on Krypton.”

“Yeah, and then you lived happily ever after all the way to prison.”

\---

During the early hours of the morning, while everyone was still asleep in bed, the prophecied Gentlemen returned along with a group of ghoulish assistants who looked like they had been yanked out of the insane asylum from hell. With a nod and a creepy grin, the Gentlemen opened the lid of an ornate wooden box. A loud whoosh across the city later and the box slammed shut.

\---

The next morning, Alex felt Kara shake her awake. She pulled the covers up and over her head, determined not to get out of bed just yet. She really didn’t feel like waking up early on the weekend, even if she did have to go into the DEO. Kara, however, persisted. When another shake didn’t get to Alex, she began to plead, promising her a sticky bun if she would get up. Only, nothing came out of her mouth. She shook Alex hard—even for Kryptonian standards. With a silent yell, Alex rolled around, glaring at Kara. It was then that Alex realized no sound had left her mouth. She tried again. Nothing.

“Have I gone deaf?” Kara mouthed.

Alex shook her head. She poked her head out into the hallway, noticing a few other early risers looking around nervously as well. “It’s everyone,” she mouthed to Kara, who was already in her supersuit ready to go aid the city.

\---

Maggie slammed her alarm off, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She wordlessly made her way to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She hated Saturday duty at the precinct, but she held out hope for a quiet morning.

While riding into work, a balding white man in a car that screamed mid-life crisis cut her off, just barely missing Maggie’s bike. She let loose a scream of obscenities, only to find herself censored. She tried yelling again, but still no noise came out. She picked up the speed, determined to make it into the precinct to find out exactly what was happening.

\---

When Vasquez tried to mutter some sarcastic response at Astra the next morning and found their voice gone, they rounded on the older Kryptonian, glaring. “You!” they mouthed, pointing.

Astra raised her hands in mock submission, pursing her lips. When she tried to give a rebuttal, she realized she couldn’t speak either. In response to Vasquez’s continued finger-pointing and mouthing, she just raised her middle finger and kicked her feet back up onto the bed.

Vasquez was having none of it, though, and dragged Astra out to central command, hoping that J’onn had returned. He, Lucy, Alex, and Kara were gathered around a computer, which Winn had programmed to speak aloud whatever was typed into it.

“No one can speak across National City,” the computer announced in a robotic tone. “The city limits mark the end of the zone of silence. The President has declared a city-wide quarantine. Uncertain cause.”

“Aliens?” Vasquez typed.

“Supergirl is going to survey the city, see if anyone was left unharmed,” the computer declared J’onn’s words.

“Could it have to do with the Gentleman?” Alex typed.

J’onn shrugged. Even with the research on active alien threats he had his team doing, he hadn’t found any references to them yet.

Kara patted J’onn’s shoulders, attempting to communicate some of the warmth her comments would normally add to the situation. He gave her a small smile and wink, opening his arms when she moved forward to hug him. Astra just rolled her eyes at the display.

“I should get into town,” Kara typed. With a nod, she was off.

“You all should,” J’onn had the computer announce. “There will be chaos. Dress as civilians. No need to frighten them more.”

\---

Across the city, Lena Luthor began working in her lab on developing an app for people’s phones that might enable them to communicate verbally without draining their batteries or taking ages to process. She had scoffed at Max Lord’s $10 software that had been released early in the morning. It was just like him to make a profit off of disaster even though the news was turning him into some sort of hero. Lena was certain she could pull it off, though she’d need someone like Supergirl to market it, lest the whole city fear that the Luthor would be hacking into their phones or something with her app.


	22. Hush Part 4

The precinct was a disaster, calls coming in constantly with only silence on the other line. Maggie dragged Kate into one of the small conference rooms and locked the door behind them. She needed a place that was less frenzied to try to think. 

“Can’t even shout, can’t even cry,” Maggie wrote and circled, sliding her notebook to Kate.

“From your dream?” Kate scribbled back.

Maggie nodded. “I texted Darla,” she added.

“Good. Anything?”

Maggie shook her head. “She’s asking around about the Gentlemen.”

“Sounds bougie,” Kate scrawled, making Maggie laugh silently for the first time that day. 

“Probably are. Wanna go out and help stop rampant crime?”

Kate smirked and nodded. Anything to get out of the station. 

Out on the streets, Kate and Maggie soon found that they needed to split up to try to cover all of the ground that needed help. People looked truly desolate, and the scenes of the streets could have come from the opening credits of any post-apocalyptic dystopian film. With no way to call for help, people were looting stores and robbing one another as though the minute the problem was fixed they wouldn’t face any repercussions for their actions. 

After hours of arresting people and showing them a laminated copy of their Miranda rights, Maggie was exhausted. She knew she needed to stay out, especially now that the sun was down and the city was even more dangerous, but all she wanted was to talk to someone, to hear a word of comfort from one of her few friends. 

While pulling two men apart who had gotten into a fistfight over a bottle of whiskey, she noticed Alex grabbing the one she had pushed away, stopping him from throwing a brick that had come loose in the sidewalk. Once they got the two men sorted, they walked toward each other as if drawn to one another by an invisible thread.

“Are you okay?” Maggie mouthed, needing to be sure. She didn’t know why one of the rookies would have been sent out on a day as bad as today.

Alex nodded. “You?” she mouthed back.

Maggie shrugged. After a beat, they rushed forward, pulling each other into a tight embrace. It was everything Maggie needed. Sure, there were no words, but somehow Alex’s touch communicated more than she could ever have imagined. 

They pulled back slightly at the sound of glass shattering, knowing they needed to get back to work. Alex motioned down the street, while Maggie pointed in the other direction. They looked back at one another, needing to hold onto this moment of solidarity before they rushed headlong into the chaos again. 

Dropping her gaze to Maggie’s lips for just a second, Alex bit her own lip. Unwilling to hold back for another second, Maggie surged forward, stopping just centimeters short of Alex’s mouth, needing to make sure the other woman wanted it too. Smiling slightly, Alex closed the gap between them. Maggie threaded her fingers into Alex’s short hair, while Alex’s arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her in closer. For those moments, the two women could have been alone in a silent world, as the knowledge of all the chaos and uncertainty they faced faded away. Alex flushed pink when she moaned, realizing later that she didn’t need to be embarrassed about being over-eager when Maggie couldn’t hear her anyway. 

A second loud noise startled them both, causing them to pull back. With a nod, they marched toward their respective destinations. 

\---

Across the city, the Gentleman and their companions made their way through the abandoned city streets. Like eerie specters, the men floated down the halls of apartment buildings and businesses, peering into the windows of town homes and the National City University dormitories, while their straightjacketed companions rattled behind them.

One of the Gentlemen floated past J’onn’s home just in time to catch the gaze of M’gann, who dropped her glass as she screamed without volume. The sound of the glass shattering woke J’onn, who rushed down the stairs. At that point the creature was out of sight, though M’gann quickly grabbed a sketchpad and began tracing an outline.

Across the city, a group of the Gentlemen knocked on the door of apartment 118 in a building they appeared to have preselected. The unwitting occupant opened his door, still rubbing his eyes and barely awake. He looked up only to find what looked like reanimated corpses grinning down at him. He opened his mouth to scream, only to remember that he had no voice with which to yell for help. Before he could slam the door shut, the companions forced their way in, throwing him down and pinning him to his bed. The gentlemen made their silent approach. One pulled out what looked like an old-fashioned medical bag and retrieved a sharp scalpel. The man squirmed and cried silently to no avail. 

A minute later, the men floated out of his room, grinning and clutching his still warm heart in a glass jar. They returned to their headquarters, placing the heart alongside two others, while a crowd of gentlemen silently applauded their efforts. 

The next morning, The Tribune’s front page coverage focused on a series of brutal murders that had rocked the city overnight. Alex strode into the DEO, holding up the paper and shaking with anger as she pointed to the column about the teenage girl who was slain in her own bedroom, her heart stolen. 

J’onn grabbed the paper, then looked back at M’gann’s very accurate drawing. Without even a mouthed word, he marched to the computer, quickly pulling up…old fairy tales? 

Alex typed into the computer: “Why fairy tales?”

J’onn held up his finger, indicating that he needed a moment. He typed: “Meet me in the old conference room in 10. All of you.

Once everyone had settled into the conference room, J’onn set up the projector with some slides he had prepared.

“Old school,” Vasquez wrote on the room’s white board before being waved back to her seat by a scowling J’onn. 

“Who are the gentlemen?” the first slide read. “They are fairy tale monsters.” Then, “What do they want?”

Kara jumped in her seat, waving her hand in the air. With a small smile, J’onn pointed at her. Kara motioned to her heart repeatedly, while Vasquez cupped their hands out in front of their chest, miming large breasts and causing J’onn to rub his forehead. Vasquez just smirked as the answer of hearts was revealed. Of course they knew the answer, but they figured some levity would be good to lighten the mood. Lucy bit back a laugh at Vasquez’ antics.

J’onn continued: “They came to a town.” With a nod, he pulled up the next slide, “They steal all the voices, so no one can scream.” Alex nodded in acknowledgement of her dream’s words. “Then,” the following slides were just poorly drawn pictures of the Gentlemen at work, murdering humans in their beds and stealing their hearts. 

Alex and Kara grimaced at each other, while Lucy and Vasquez poked each other and tried not to giggle noticeably. 

J’onn continued: “They need seven. They have at least two.” In response to Lucy’s written question about how to kill them, J’onn added the slide: “In the tales, no sword can kill them. But the princess screamed once…and they all died.”

An excited Kara pulled her iPod out of her bag and held it up, faking a painful death at the sound. J’onn shook his head, though. “Only a real human voice.” Kara looked disappointed.

Alex held up her notebook: “How do we get our voices back to kill them?”

Again, J’onn shrugged. Lucy came up to the front with him, writing quickly on the whiteboard: “Alex will be on street patrol tonight. Supergirl has the skies. Everyone else, research!”

\---

Across town, Lena paced in her lobby. She had texted Supergirl asking her to come over to see her app. She had enabled features including quick text-to-voice capabilities, a loud recorded scream—loud enough to wake the neighbors, at least—and the option to share location with 911 dispatchers and call straight from the app. She knew it wouldn’t stop all of the craziness, but she hoped it would help until the culprits were found. Now she just needed someone reputable to serve as the public face for the free product. 

She checked her phone again: still nothing since Supergirl’s last text about being on her way in 5, only now it had been at least 10 minutes. She sent another text, just making sure the girl of steel was alright. She knew that she didn’t have as close of a relationship with Supergirl as she did with her alter-ego Kara Danvers (and of course she knew they were the same…honestly, she didn’t understand how the whole city was still unaware), but she thought displaying a degree of concern for the other woman wouldn’t be too out of character.

She heard a slight rattle and looked up, grateful to finally see her blonde hero. Only, they weren’t big blue eyes that met her gaze. They were the sunken holes of hunched men, wrapped up in straightjackets and lumbering toward her at a surprisingly rapid pace. Alongside them floated three corpses in suits, grinning wickedly as they neared. She took off, stumbling slightly and breaking one of her heels. She bolted for the stairs, desperate to get up to her office where she had some kinds of weapons that might slow their progress. She hoped Supergirl would know to meet her up there.


	23. Hush Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who pointed out that Hush Part 5 never posted! Unclear on what happened yesterday...admittedly my wifi has been a little iffy. Hope you enjoy! There does seem to be a cliffhanger here (though a far less dramatic one), but it's exactly how the Buffy episode ends

Maggie and Kate geared up along with the rest of the squad. After the deaths the night before, they were desperate to keep order in the city. Everyone was to be out in full uniform, making their presence known. While patrolling the park, Maggie was accosted by a group of the companions, quickly using her baton to take them out, though they were shockingly strong. She chased the third to an abandoned building slotted for reconstruction. 

When she burst through the window, she pulled out her gun, determined to get a fair fight in against whatever she would find. But when she looked up and down the barrel of a military-grade weapon, it wasn’t another one of the creatures she found; it was Alex. Alex looking like she had just stepped out of some movie with the black spandex suit and the thigh holster and the tech and weapons strapped across her body. 

For a moment, the two women froze, staring at each other from behind their guns, neither knowing whether it would be safe yet to lower them. Clearly Alex wasn’t who she said she was; maybe she was working with these Gentlemen. And Alex had learned years ago not to trust anyone. 

But when two of the creatures jumped up and moved to attack them, Maggie and Alex moved in unison to fight back, figuring that for the moment they were united against a common enemy. 

\---

Astra prowled the halls of the DEO. She had been allowed time in the gym to work out some of her frustration at being kept like a prisoner even though she fed them information sometimes. But now her knuckles were bloody and her face a sweaty mess. She wasn’t used to dealing with injuries or muscle fatigue on this planet and needed something to eat and drink. She headed toward the break room, bumping into a distracted J’onn on the way. With a bottle of water in her hand, she moved toward the sitting area, finding Lucy sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. Her laptop had fallen to the floor—a casualty of what Astra assumed must have been a surprise nap. She bent over to move the computer to safety.

While Astra was hunched over, Vasquez strode through the door. Catching sight of the normally very alert Lucy sprawled across the couch and Astra crouched over her, knuckles coated in blood, Vasquez lunged at the Kryptonian, throwing her to the floor. They threw punch after punch at the woman without fear of breaking any of their bones thanks to Astra’s kryptonite cuffs. 

Astra gestured uselessly toward Lucy, who had woken up with the commotion. She stood, silently urging Vasquez off of Astra. At the sight of Lucy standing, totally unharmed, Vasquez let go of Astra and strode toward Lucy, pulling the woman into their arms with a look of adoration in their eyes. They kissed passionately, pulling back only momentarily for Vasquez to check again and again that Lucy was really alive and well. When they pulled back a third time, Vasquez looked back at Astra, shrugging at the woman. They had been wanting to do that for quite some time now, anyway. When they turned back to Lucy, Lucy waggled her eyebrows suggestively and playfully mimed scissoring motions with her fingers. With a broad grin, Vasquez followed Lucy out of the room, ignoring the embarrassed and incredulous looks of J’onn, M’gann, and Astra.

\---

By the time Kara had stopped an attempted mugging in downtown National City, she knew she was late for Lena. She rushed toward LCorp, hoping that the other woman wouldn’t be too annoyed with her. But when she got to the lobby, no one was waiting. She checked her phone once more, confirming that Lena’s last message specifically told her that she was waiting in the lobby. Overcome with a sense of foreboding, Kara took off outside and shot up the side of the building, determined to find the other woman. Using her x-ray vision, she found Lena cornered in her office by two of the Gentlemen. She flew through the balcony door, kicking down the two men, though their companions lumbered forward, quickly pinning Lena back down onto her desk. 

As Kara fought off the four creatures, a third companion—previously unseen—cornered Lena. She pressed down on the button in her app to generate a scream, hoping that she could at least get Kara’s attention. 

The high-pitched scream pierced through the air, causing everyone in the room to startle. The Gentlemen, momentarily scared that their plan had been defeated, took their hands off of Kara to cover their ears. Seeing how outnumbered they were and having figured out how useless most of her powers were against the creatures, Kara realized Lena needed to get out of there. She couldn’t fight and protect the other woman at the same time. She looked through the door toward the stairs, finding them blocked off by another crowd of companions. As a Gentleman and his companion made their way toward Lena once more, Kara motioned to the balcony and cradled her arms, hoping that Lena would both see (and understand) the gestures and trust that Kara would catch her. 

Taking a very literal leap of faith, Lena ran for the balcony door and flung herself into the air, leaving the companions grasping at the railing. With a hard kick to the chest of the last Gentleman standing, Kara flew into the air and dove down, pulling up and softly easing Lena into her arms as she floated down at a slower pace, making sure not to hurt the other woman.

Lena looked up into Supergirl’s eyes, her heart still racing from the free fall. They held each other’s gaze for what felt like an eternity, as Kara cradled Lena into her chest, holding the woman close, needing to feel her heart beating. 

\---

Maggie and Alex fought side-by-side, each of them proving themselves quite capable, though they remained outnumbered. While Alex took on three of the companions at once, Maggie fought her way to the second level, balancing on rickety floorboards that had waited too many years for replacement. She took out two of the companions that guarded the table where six hearts in glass jars were neatly lined up, but was soon overpowered from behind. As she kicked, desperately trying to free herself, two of the companions went down hard, bound in what looked like ropes of electricity. Maggie looked around for the source, finding Alex crouched with one of her high-tech weapons pointed at the now-still bodies on the ground. 

With a nod, Alex moved on to the other companions, while Maggie punched the last one of her original three attackers. Finally close to the table, Maggie was stabbed by one of the Gentlemen. She gasped in pain. Noticing the sudden lack of fighting coming from the other side of the room, Alex looked up just in time to see Maggie being forcibly restrained. She charged forward and tackled the scalpel-wielding Gentleman, allowing Maggie the opportunity to wriggle free. 

While Alex swung at the creatures descending around her, Maggie ran toward the table once more. Recognizing the box from her dreams and spurred on by what looked like the smashing gestures Alex was making, Maggie brought the butt of her gun down hard against the box. A gust of wind soon swept through the room, leaving both of them with their voices once more. Taking in a deep breath, Alex screamed as loud as she could. The gentlemen recoiled as their companions grasped at their ears as though in horrible pain. After a few moments of screaming, the heads of the gentlemen exploded, leaving nothing but yellow goo in their wake. 

\---

Sitting together on Kara’s couch (the secret having been spilled out into the open when Supergirl rushed Lena back to Kara’s apartment), Kara and Lena chatted about the day’s events, both of them still trying to process how close Lena had come to dying. 

“Why did you want me?” Kara asked. “You told me to come to LCorp, but said it wasn’t an emergency.”

“Oh, it was nothing,” Lena demurred. “I had just made an app that I hoped might help until everyone got their voices back. But clearly it’s no longer needed!”

“Can I see it?”

Lena nodded, letting Kara play with it for a few minutes. “This is incredible. But why did you need me?”

“Oh, well, I wanted to just release it to the public, rather than making it something for sale. But my name is still…well, I’m always going to be a Luthor. So I figured no one would trust a free gift from a Luthor. But they would definitely trust a Super.”

“That’s amazing,” Kara said, letting her fingers run up and down Lena’s arm as she looked at the woman like she was seeing her for the first time.

“I’m definitely nothing special,” Lena rebuffed with a small laugh.

After a pause, Kara looked Lena firmly in the eyes. “No you are.”

\---

Alex knocked on the door of Maggie’s office at the precinct. She was wearing her cop uniform, still undercover for the next few weeks, though now she needed to make sure Maggie would keep her secret. 

“Hi,” Alex said with an awkward wave.

“Hi,” Maggie replied, gesturing to the other chair in the office. 

“I guess we have to talk.” Alex’s voice lilted up at the end, as though hoping it could be a question—a question where no might be a possible answer.

“I guess we do,” Maggie conceded. She was dreading this conversation, so worried that whatever would come out would end their relationship before it could even begin.

The two women sat across from one another, looking around the room and at each other, gaze never holding steady for too long, as they settled into an uncomfortable silence, knowing that whatever came next would change everything going forward.


	24. Older and Far Away Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Started working on The Family, but it hit a little too close to home for my partner and me for now. I'll get to it, though! Just not this week
> 
> 2\. Please don't hate me over the background angst in this one. I was trying to capture the mood of the episode while keeping it at true to the Supergirl characters as I could (though a few characters had to stretch a bit). I promise, no one dies or breaks up permanently! 
> 
> 3\. In this particular fic, I went back to she/her pronouns for Vasquez. I like writing nb!Vasquez for a good friend of mine, but they're cool with switching it up, since these episodes aren't exactly continuous. 
> 
> Anyhow, I think that's all...enjoy!

“No, you know I’m morally opposed to The 100. I will not watch another lesbian be killed in the name of plot development,” Alex whined, trying to hide the remote from Kara.

“But we can watch the show right up until that happens, you know? Like how when we rewatch Buffy we pretend like a certain episode never happened and that Tara is alive and well.”

“Yes and that she’s just off traveling while Willow engages in some ethical polyamory.”

“Exactly!” Kara gushed. 

“Still, though. Not in the mood to watch a few seasons of a show that we’ll never get to finish.”

“Fine. Then what can we watch?” Kara asked.

“Hmm…DEBS again? It’s one of your favorites!”

“Or maybe we talk about Earth Birthday? You remember it’s tomorrow, right?”

“Hmm, what? Yeah. Tomorrow, your place for dinner.” Of course Alex remembered, but they had all agreed that for the surprise party to have maximum effect, they needed to convince Kara that they had all either forgotten or not put too much thought into it.

“Okay…” Kara trailed off. She knew how distracted Alex had been recently. Between finding Jeremiah and then losing him again and again, her sister had gone to a really dark place. And, sure, now she was back in therapy and was almost a whole month sober, but part of that recovery had meant taking a break from Maggie. And that just made Kara feel awful, as though somehow her fears about losing Alex to Maggie had caused their relationship to crumble. Of course, both of the other women had insisted that no, they weren’t broken up; they were just on a break so that Alex could take some time to focus on herself, on getting better without someone else’s needs and expectations weighing on her. But still, Kara couldn’t help but feel guilty. And it wasn’t like everything else in her life was going too well either—from losing her job at CatCo (not that it had been even close to the same place she fell in love with ever since Cat left), to finally calling things off with Mon-El and waking up the next morning in bed with Lena Luthor, who all of her friends still worried might be untrustworthy (not that it kept Kara from falling back into that plush king-sided bed of Lena’s over and over and over again).

While Kara was caught up in her concerned thoughts, her earpiece suddenly squealed to life. “Yeah?”

“Supergirl, we’ve got a situation downtown,” J’onn barked.

“Send me the details, I’ll come take care of it.” Kara sighed and turned to Alex: “Supergirl duty calls. Are you gonna be okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah, definitely.”

“Are you sure, Alex? It’s a Friday night…and I know that they’ve been some of the harder nights for you to handle.”

“It’s, no, look, I’m fine. I’m just gonna head back to my place, okay?”

Kara hesitated, looking like she might want to protest that decision, but ultimately she relented. “Alright. See you tomorrow night?”

“Mhm.”

\---

The next morning, Lucy and Vasquez joined Alex in her apartment to help get a few last minute decorations ready for the surprise party that night. While Alex tried (and failed) to curl ribbon for the presents, Vasquez pulled a chair up next to her.

“Hey, Danvers.”

“Hey, Vas. What’s up?”

“So, here’s the thing. Tonight. The party. Well, Kara keeps talking about how she wishes we could all hang out again.”

“Hence the party.”

“Yeah, but by all, Kara means all of us…plus Maggie. I think she misses her too,” Vasquez explained.

“Oh, right. Yeah, they did get a bit closer, I suppose.”

“So, I happened to mention the surprise party to Maggie—and don’t worry, she knows not to say anything to Kara! But how would you feel about it if she came?”

“Oh. Oh! No, she should totally be there. It’ll be…great!” In truth, the thought scared Alex. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see Maggie. God, she would have given anything to be back with the woman. But it had been a month of sobriety. Or, well, one day shy of a month, and that was one of the numbers Maggie had suggested in her rambling about why Alex needed time to focus on herself. And Alex had clung to it. Sure, it wasn’t a promise, but it seemed like an opening. And, yes, Maggie had been there for her whenever she needed her over the past month, but it wasn’t the same. Being able to call Maggie to talk about her day was great, but it was a poor substitute for being able to come home to her and tell her all about it…naked in bed over home-cooked meals. But she had used the time well, and she wanted to be able to show Maggie just how far she had come, to show her that their relationship could still work without Alex letting her own mental health fall to pieces the second she lost focus. 

Alex was pulled out of her head by a text message alert. “Can I come over???” Kara texted, followed by quite a few balloon emojis. Alex had never been more grateful for the highly unfortunate incident about two very lonely weeks into singledom that had led to Kara’s new text-before-visit policy. 

“Hide everything in the lead boxes!” Alex yelled, and Lucy and Vasquez snapped into action. Within minutes, the apartment looked like there was no party being planned.

Kara flew in through the window a minute later. “Hey guys!”

“Hey, Kara!” Lucy called from the kitchen, readying a pot of coffee. 

“Do you know what today is?” Kara nearly squealed. “It’s Earth Birthday!”

“Mhm,” Alex nodded. “Happy Earth Birthday, little sis.”

Kara beamed. “I know we’ve got a little dinner with just the four of us tonight, but do you maybe want to do something this afternoon?”

“Ah, I’ve really got to work on these DEO reports,” Lucy replied with an apologetic smile.

“And I’ve got my weekend AA meeting,” Alex added.

“So sorry, Kara. I’ve also gotta run. I have a bunch of errands and some family stuff to attend to before tonight. Sorry, it just looks like one of those days, you know?”

“Yeah,” Kara said, trying not to look too dejected. 

“You okay spending the afternoon on your own?” Vasquez asked.

“Yeah, somehow I’ll manage to pull it off.” She didn’t add that she felt like that’s all she did some days lately. “Okay, well, I’ll be off. See you tonight.” With a less-than-enthusiastic wave, Kara left through the window again.

“I feel so guilty,” Vasquez blurted out as soon as it seemed like Kara was out of hearing range.

“I promise, her expression tonight will make it all worth it,” Lucy added, hugging Vasquez close to her.

\---

Meanwhile, Kara shot a text to Maggie: “You busy?”

Maggie quickly replied: “Down at Dollywood. Care to join me for lunch?”

“Already ate, but you know I love second lunch!!!” And with a burst of speed, Kara was at Dollywood, dashing into the alley to pull on a less conspicuous outfit before giving the password and darting inside. 

“Hey, Little Danvers!” Maggie called out from one of the booths in the back.

Kara smiled and waved, weaving her way through the slight midday rush that had filled a handful of tables in the dive bar. “Hi, Maggie!”

“Happy Earth birthday!”

“Thanks for remembering.”

“Hey, I’m sure everyone remembers. It’s just been crazy with everything going on. Cadmus and all…it’s a lot to deal with.” Maggie didn’t bother pointing out the shake-ups their friend group had endured when she and Alex broke up…or when Kara and Mon-El broke up, which some people still didn’t quite seem to see as a permanent thing. It really only seemed final to Maggie when she found out about Little Danvers’ adventures with a certain young Luthor, and she was fairly certain Kara still hadn’t told Alex, or anyone else for that matter.

“I know, I know. I’m just ready to move on. New year, new start.”

“Hmm, now is that new start going to involve telling anyone about Lena? Or figuring out what exactly you two are?”

Kara played with the straw in her cup, strategically avoiding eye contact. “I think probably not now. Alex is still so…fragile. Well, no, I shouldn’t say that. She’s been doing really well. But after Cadmus and seeing how Lillian turned Jeremiah, she’s very anti-Luthor. It’s like none of the good things Lena did matter at all anymore. And, yeah, I know that there are still unresolved questions there, but I really don’t think she’s evil or even associated with anything evil. At least not anymore,” Kara rambled.

“Hey, okay, that’s fine. But I think your sister will learn to deal. You should probably find some polite way to describe it, though. I don’t think Alex would take well to hearing about the house-breaking sex.”

“Okay, it was a cabin, not a house! And it’s hard having to be in control of my powers at all times. Lena was just being generous by buying an old cabin that was scheduled for demolition…”

Maggie chuckled. “Generous…sure, that’s all it was. Pure, unselfish generosity. She got nothing out of that weekend, right?”

Kara blushed and fumbled with her glasses. “Anyway, what are you up to tonight?”

Maggie used her years of training in deception to look Kara straight in the eye and lie, “Headed out with a couple of guys from the force to that new superhero movie. Of course, he’s got nothing on you, Supergirl.”

Kara grinned at the compliment. “Okay, yeah, well, as long as you have plans.” She knew she should probably run any invitations to Maggie through Alex first, but she couldn’t help but think that if the two women could both see how much they missed one another, see how strong Alex had been and how hard she’d been working toward recovery, that they could get back together and be as happy as they had been before Cadmus came in and ruined everything—yet another reason Kara really didn’t want to bring Lena up in front of Alex. 

“What about you?” Maggie asked.

“Just a small dinner. Alex, Lucy, Vasquez. Should be fun.”

“Mm, sounds nice.”

“Yeah… No, you’re right. It will be.”

Catching the unspoken disappointment, Maggie reached across the table. “Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I just, I don’t know. Lately people keep, people have a tendency to go away, and sometimes, I wish I could just make them stop going away. But seriously, it’s, it’s no big deal. I’m fine.”

Little did Kara realize that at the booth behind them sat a sorceress—an old friend (or perhaps an ex—semantics) of Maggie’s, actually. She listened to Kara’s words, heard the pain behind them, and, feeling generous toward the birthday girl, decided to bless her with three full days of no one leaving her party.


	25. Older and Far Away Part 2

With no Supergirl emergencies to distract her, Kara found herself with a few hours to kill after her late lunch with Maggie. And sure, maybe she should have gone home to clean her apartment a little more. Or perhaps she could have done some errands that she had been putting off. But she happened to fly past Lena’s apartment and see that the other woman didn’t have any company. At that point, it really would have been rude not to stop, Kara reasoned.

Lena looked up at the blur of motion on her balcony. The familiar red and blue, slipping in through her door before anyone could catch sight of National City’s hero deigning to visit the still questionable newcomer.

“Is there a reason for your visit, Supergirl?” Lena asked, her tone flirty and light.

“I was in the neighborhood…”

“Hmm, the city quiets, and she appears.”

Kara shrugged and gently knocked her shoulder into Lena’s.

“So you’re here for what? The usual? We’ll fuck, and you’ll leave before we talk?”

“It’s not, it’s just, nevermind. I shouldn’t even be here.”

“Oh, going through one of those phases where you’re too good for a Luthor? Come to accuse me of working with my mother again?”

“It’s not like that!” Kara snapped. “I have defended you more than anyone else in this city.”

“But defending me isn’t the same as wanting to be with me. Because we can be friends or we can fuck, but we can never be doing both at the same time.” Lena tried to keep her emotions in check. She knew what she was getting into with Kara, but she couldn’t help but wonder if the blonde felt anything for her beyond lust and friendship (and never at the same time, either, as the superhero had to compartmentalize everything lest they veer into relationship territory). She’d been attracted to the young reporter since the first day she stumbled into her office, stuttering and insisting that she wasn’t a reporter, but it was watching Kara’s heroics (and not just as Supergirl) and seeing how her new friend defended her through almost everything with her family that had dragged Lena’s emotions into play.

“I’ve gotta go,” Kara mumbled, spinning around and taking off through the balcony door again, leaving it open in her haste. She chastised herself as she flew fast loops around the city, desperately hoping for some petty crime to keep her out of her head for a few more minutes.

\---

Alex, Vasquez, Lucy, Winn, and James all crowded around Kara’s living room, trying to get the last of the decorations up before Kara returned from patrol.

“Are we still waiting on anyone?” James asked as he loaded a new roll of film into his camera, getting ready to capture Kara’s surprised expression when she found them all waiting to celebrate with her.

“Hmm, Maggie is coming,” Alex added, trying (and failing) to sound nonchalant.

Winn cocked an eyebrow, looking at Vasquez, who shrugged and gave a small nod. Vasquez whispered to Alex, “How are you doing with that?”

“The word ‘gulp’ comes to mind,” Alex admitted, shaking her head and earning a side hug from Vasquez.

“And I’ve invited someone for Kara too,” Lucy chimed in with a broad smile.

“Who would this someone be?” Alex asked, her tone laced with suspicion.

“Oh, you’ll see! He’ll be a little late, though.”

Lucy was saved from an Alex Danvers interrogation by the sound of the door. Knowing that it had to be Maggie, since Kara wouldn’t knock, Alex fluttered her hands nervously and sped into the kitchen, trying to look as busy as possible while she came up with something to say to the woman who still held her heart.

Alex listened in as Winn joked around with Maggie before finally popping her head around the corner. Catching sight of Alex, Winn cleared his throat and stuttered, “I have to…with the thing, the thing… I, uh, coming!”

“Hey,” Alex said with a small wave.

“Hey,” Maggie replied, shuffling awkwardly in the doorway.

No longer able to tolerate the quiet, Alex asked, “How are you?”

“Fine, thanks. I’m…fine, thanks. How are you?”

“Great! I mean, fine, thanks. I’m, I’m Finey McFine fine.” Alex bit her tongue, cursing her inability to act like a normal human being and hold a damn conversation with her ex who wasn’t quite an ex but with whom she wasn’t currently a thing…not really. But maybe! Maybe soon! Maybe tonight?

“You look…” Maggie trailed off, gazing appreciatively at Alex’s sinfully tight jeans and the black leather jacket she pulled off so effortlessly.

“Thanks,” Alex rushed to reply, not giving Maggie the chance to finish her thought.

“I mean, great,” Maggie clarified.

“Thanks. You do too, is that a new?” Alex asked, gesturing at the brown leather jacket Maggie wore.

“Oh, yeah!” Maggie pulled at the zipper awkwardly.

“It’s nice.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m gonna get something to drink…Water, I mean! Or maybe soda. Could get crazy, ya know.”

“Oh yeah, great, you should! You don’t want to get…thirsty.” Maggie cringed at how uncomfortable the whole thing was. Nothing like unclear boundaries to make everything ten times more awkward than it needed to be.

Alex shuffled to the kitchen where Winn was waiting with a hug that she didn’t immediately reject for a change.

A few minutes later Lucy yelled out, “She should be flying back now! Everyone turn off the lights and get in position!”

A minute or two of silence later, a dejected Kara flew through the window.

“Surprise!” everyone yelled, actually managing to startle the Kryptonian who had been too distracted to bother tuning in to her super senses. The sight of all of her friends gathered together to celebrate her made Kara forget all about Lena and whatever was going on between them. A broad smile broke out across her face as she spun around to take in all of the decorations and drool over the vast quantities of food that had been piled up around her kitchen.

“You guys are the best!” Kara squealed, moving around the room and hugging each of her friends, as they broke up into small groups and started putting the food out.

“You came?” Kara whispered to Maggie, rather grateful to have her but unsure about how much convincing it took to get Alex on board with it.

“Wouldn’t miss your birthday for the world, Little Danvers.”

“You’re the best!”

Lucy strolled over to the two women. “Kara! Quick heads up: I invited someone else who’s just going to be a bit late.”

“Oh, uh, okay. Someone I know?”

“Definitely. He’s just, you know, an attractive newly, single man with whom I know you will find much in common. And if you happen to form or, oh, I don’t know, rekindle a romantic relationship leading to many double dates with Vasquez and me, so we have someone else to talk to…yay!”

“Oh, no, Luce, you didn’t, did you? I’m just, I’m going to assume this was intended as an act of kindness. It’ll help with the not wanting to toss you into space.” Kara dreaded the answer she already knew. She hadn’t exactly been too forthcoming with anyone other than Maggie and Alex about her breakup with Mon-El, and sure, Lucy and Vasquez had seen the pair break up and get back together more times than Kara liked to admit, but surely it didn’t quite authorize inviting her ex to the party, did it?

A knock at the door was quickly answered by a smiling Lucy, who assumed it must be Mon-El.

Instead, a confused-looking Lena Luthor strolled in, carrying a bottle of wine.

“You invited her?” Maggie hissed.

“No!” Kara squeaked before running over to the door. “What, uh, what are you doing here?”

“I believe we had some…unfinished business. I thought maybe we could…talk. It is your birthday, after all, I thought you might want company. Though it looks like you have plenty of it. I just wasn’t invited.”

“What’s she doing here?” Lucy asked a bit loudly. Not having been around to see Lena’s redeeming qualities and having watched far too much of Lillian’s trial, Lucy didn’t trust the newcomer in the slightest.

“She’s my friend, so she’s welcome,” Kara said through gritted teeth.

“Hmm, friend. Looks like I’ve been upgraded since this afternoon,” Lena mused, her voice low enough to only be heard by Kara, who at least had the decency to look chagrined by her earlier actions.

“Hello!” Mon-El yelled from the doorway. He strolled in as though nothing had changed between Kara and him. Behind him was Brian, one of the regulars at Dollywood who was sweet enough, if a bit of a character.

“You brought a friend?” Lucy asked, her tone sharp.

“You know, the more the merrier, and that whole thing!” Mon-El explained cheerfully, setting a bottle of alien rum on the counter.

“Yes, _Mike_ ,” Lucy stressed, hoping the somewhat dense but cute alien would catch her drift and not out himself in front of the Luthor, who Lucy assumed must not know about Kara’s secret.

He looked confused, but didn’t say anything.

“Hi,” Brian waved, “I’m Brian.”

“Nice to see you again,” Kara said with a cheery wave of her own.

Vasquez, after being nudged and whispered at by Lucy, whispered to Lena, “Don’t say anything about his face. Skin condition. He doesn’t like to talk about it.”

Lena rolled her eyes. As if she would be dumb enough to think that was some skin condition. Of course Brian was an alien, but it was increasingly clear that half of the people here didn’t think she could be trusted with that sort of knowledge, which just put her in an increasingly angry mood.

Mon-El, unaware of the tension simmering around him, called out, “Are we expecting anyone else?”

Lucy shook her head, and Mon-El kicked the door shut. Everyone was too busy to notice the eerie glow it took on for a moment before fading back to its normal color.

Lena rummaged around Kara’s kitchen for a corkscrew, quickly downing a glass of wine and pouring herself another generous glass as she eyed Kara and Mon-El (as if she didn’t know her ass of an ex-boyfriend’s real name) chatting in the living room. He had his hand on Kara’s upper arm, caressing her like he still had any claim to her.

“Stupid git,” Lena muttered, the alcohol she had before the party bringing out her Irish accent and the British slang she had picked up during her years in boarding school.

With a shit-eating grin, Maggie, who had overheard Lena, sauntered up to the woman. “I don’t know. He seemed cute. Was he cute? I mean, I’m obviously not a very good judge, but…I think he seemed cute.”

Brian, who had strolled by unannounced chimed in, “Oh, I think he’s cute for sure!”

“Shut up, Brian,” Lena muttered, earning a throaty chuckle from Maggie. Apparently even strangers knew the appropriate response to Brian’s comments.

As soon as Mon-El was distracted by a question Winn had asked, Lena swooped in and dragged Kara back toward her bedroom. “Want to slip away for a minute?” she whispered. “We can pull out the strap on, and I’ll let you blow out my candles.”

Kara blushed and furiously adjusted her glasses, looking around to make sure no one had overheard. “Here? Now? I don’t think so!”

“Oh, what, are you worried about ‘Mike’? You don’t want to make your man-child of an ex-boyfriend jealous, huh?”

“Shut up. He’s…well-intentioned. And sweet.”

“Hmm…he’s _sweet_ ,” Lena repeated in a sing-song voice.

“Maybe he’s not the jealous one.”

“You think he’ll take you out on his 10-speed, pet? Maybe he’ll let you ride in that little basket up front. Jealous, my ass,” Lena growled as Kara walked away shaking her head.


	26. Older and Far Away Part 3

Eventually they all settled into the living room to open presents. First up was Alex, who had gotten Kara another year’s subscription to all of their favorite streaming services, plus enough popcorn and candy to feed a Kryptonian for at least a month or two of sister nights. 

“Ooh! Can’t wait to break into the Twizzlers with the newest season of Veep!” Kara squealed, pulling Alex into a big hug. “Okay, who’s next?”

“Me!” Mon-El chimed in, handing Kara a bag. “I told the woman at the store that I had a very special lady in my life who deserved an equally special present, and she recommended it!”

Kara pulled out a somewhat large vibrating object. “Uh, what is it?”

“It’s a battery-operated back massager. So you can take it out with you for your, uh, night job. It’s like—instant gratification! Better than the sun.”

Lena smirked and arched an eyebrow, muttering, “Some of us don’t require mechanical assistance.” 

Blushing furiously at Lena’s comment and the present, Kara loudly asked, “Great, thanks. Uh, what’s next?”

Winn reached forward and pressed another present into Kara’s hand. “Part of your present is coming later, but for now, here is part one!”

Kara ripped into it, finding a stack of new board games for their game nights, along with a few new decks of cards that hadn’t been ripped by an over-enthusiastic alien. 

She proceeded to receive a collection of framed, award-winning photographs of Superman and Supergirl from James, new art supplies from Vasquez, and a beach house rental for a ladies weekend from Lucy “and all of the girls.”

Once presents were done, everyone settled in, dancing with abandon and playing board games around the apartment. Kara beamed at the sight of her apartment full of life once more, everyone happy enough to spend their nights hanging out together again.

When Kara got up to get herself something to eat, Mon-El followed her. “This is such a great party! Like, Daxam-level, though, you know, less booze and fewer orgies. But still! Look what time it is, and no one’s even thinking about leaving. I know I can’t tear myself away—at least not from you, Kara. Can I get you a drink?”

“Uh, I’m good thanks,” Kara said softly, noticing Lena leaning up against the wall by her room. “I’m just going to head back in.”

“I’ll look for you!” Mon-El called as he bent down to fix himself a drink.

Kara walked quickly over to her bedroom, checking to make sure that no one could really see them from the living room. Lena mocked Mon-El, “Ooh, Kara, can I get you a soda pop? I think I’m in love.” She ran her hands up and down Kara’s sides, pulling their hips together as she ghosted a trail of kisses along Kara’s neck and up to her earlobe. 

“Stop it! Someone’s gonna see,” Kara protested, even as she grinned and grabbed Lena’s hand, pulling her into the bathroom. Lena put her hand up against the wall, moving their enjoined hands under her skirt as she hummed in contentment.

Maggie walked into the bathroom and paused, momentarily startled. Suddenly realizing just how inappropriate what they were doing was, Kara pulled away and super-sped back to the living room. For a long moment, Lena and Maggie stared, sizing each other up. Maggie smirked at Lena’s discomfort and bit her lip, trying desperately not to laugh.

Clearing her throat, Lena offered up, “I had a muscle cramp. Kara was, uh, helping.”

“A muscle cramp? In your…pants?” Maggie asked incredulously.

“What? It’s a thing.”

“Right…”

“Yeah, well. Did you need the bathroom or something?”

Maggie just nodded and walked past Lena, shaking her head at the Luthor’s antics.

\----

Meanwhile, Lucy, Vasquez, Alex, and Brian were trying to figure out who would run out for more drinks. 

“No, you go!” Lucy cooed at Vasquez.

“No, you go!” Vasquez teased back.

After a few rounds of the back and forth, Alex finally hit the table. “God, I’ll go! It’s just a drink run.”

Brian chimed in, “I’ll come with!”

Alex nodded but then didn’t move. “Ugh, I just can’t get up.” Everyone around nodded, sharing the sentiment. 

Once everyone had given up on needing more drinks, they settled back in for more games. Lena, James, Brian, Maggie, and Vasquez started a poker table, while Lucy, Alex, Kara, and Winn opened up Monopoly, giving in to the hours-long game. 

\---

Alex whined at how long the Monopoly game was going, suggesting that she might try to head home soon.

“Look we’ve already been playing for hours. It’s like, two something in the morning. You can’t bail now,” Kara cheered.

“Yeah, come on, Alex, stay! I want to bankrupt somebody,” Lucy cackled with delight.

“Oh, we should totally have a slumber party!” Kara exclaimed.

Alex hesitated. “I don’t know…I guess as long as everyone’s staying up late anyway.”

“We have so many things to do!” Kara said, indicating all of the games around them.

“There must be some other late-night activities to keep us busy til morning,” Lena whispered so that only Kara (she thought) could hear her, her voice low and rough.

“How’s that cramp, Lena? Still bothering you?” Maggie asked in a tone of false helpfulness. 

“What?” After a moment, Lena remembered. “Oh, uh, yeah.”

“Maybe you wanna put some ice on it,” Maggie suggested with a shit-eating grin. 

\---

Hours later, Winn, Brian, and Vasquez sat huddled in front of the television watching Sunday morning cartoons, while Mon-El and James dozed fitfully behind them. Kara and Lena sat together in the doorway to Kara’s bedroom playing cards, though neither of them was paying too much attention to the game. Alex and Maggie had both fallen asleep on the couch and, over the course of the early morning, had curled into one another, their bodies effortlessly sliding back together. 

As the sun rose higher, Mon-El was startled awake by the light. “Hey, Brian,” he called out, “we gotta go. I need to be at work in a few minutes for Sunday inventory.”

“Hmm, okay,” Brian nodded without moving.

“Come on, I can’t be late again. M’Gann will kill me.”

Lena smiled widely at him. “Oh, you should definitely go. Let’s find your coat and get you on your merry way.”

Mon-El nodded, but then didn’t make any moves to actually get his coat or head to the door. “I don’t know why I’m not leaving,” he mused.

Lena quirked an eyebrow, considering his words and her own predicament. “Me either. Besides, you can’t skip breakfast. Growing boy like you, sure you need something to turn you into a real man.”

Kara rolled her eyes and dragged Lena into the kitchen under the pretense of getting food out for breakfast. “Hey, Ms. Passive-Aggressive! Seriously, want to take it down a notch or two in there?”

“What? Poor dainty alien can’t take a joke?”

“It’s not a funny joke. Just, ugh, I should never have let you stay here at the party. I was wrong to think that you could ever just hang out with my friends and not turn it into something weird and competitive.”

“And I was wrong to think…no, wait. You were right. You are wrong.”

While Kara huffed and dragged Lena to the doorway, Alex and Maggie both moved toward the kitchen to get breakfast together. 

“Morning,” Alex yawned, still in a good mood after waking up in Maggie’s arms for the first time in a month.

“Hey,” Maggie smiled. “Trying to find some breakfast? I didn’t really plan for a sleepover.”

“No, me either. It’s weird. I have work, and I know I should go, but…”

“I know, it’s like I want to leave, but I don’t want to.”

“Exactly!” Alex exclaimed. They looked up and smiled at one another, finally feeling a semblance of peace for the first time in a while. 

\---

Kara huffed at Lena, “I think it’s time for you to go.”

“Fine!” Lena shot back.

“I’ll get the door.”

“Fine!”

The two stood together, both glaring at the door.

“I’m actually trying to move right now,” Kara said, trying not to look like she was crazy.

“Me too,” Lena conceded.

After sighing in unison, Kara frowned. “Well, this can’t be good.” 

Kara gathered everyone together in the living room to explain the situation. “There’s something keeping us in this house.”

“Or someone,” Vasquez offered.

Ever the pragmatic one, Maggie asked, “Has everyone tried to get out?”

Alex suggested, “What if we just, like, as a group got up and threw ourselves at the door?” Everyone seemed okay with the suggestion, so Alex began the countdown: “Alright, count of three! One, two, three.” 

No one moved. 

“Here we go!” Alex called out, trying to muster some enthusiasm. 

But again, No one moved.

“Hence the problem,” Kara surmised. 

Mon-El whined, “I really need to go. I have a job to get to.”

“And I have to be on a plane to DC in a few hours,” Lucy added, rubbing her temples.

“Yeah, and I’m on desk duty,” Maggie chimed in. Reconsidering the reality of what her day would look like, she shook her head. “Actually, I’m okay here.”

“I’m fine too!” Brian cheerily added. 

Vasquez shook her head. “Lucy has a plane to catch. Alex and Maggie and Mike have work. I’ve gotta be on site today.”

Trying to brainstorm a solution, Lucy rambled, “I know, I know. We all have places that we’d rather be.” Kara looked dejected at her words, though Lucy didn’t seem to notice.

“Or something we’d rather be doing,” Lena murmured, casting a meaningful glance in Kara’s direction.

“I think the first priority has to be finding a way out,” Alex concluded, standing up as though it would help them find a way out of the apartment. 

Kara muttered, “Sure, of course you all want to leave. Cause being stuck in here with me, that would really suck, right?”

Alex rushed to correct, “No, Kara! It’s not that at all. It’s just that we all have commitments, important things that we really have to do, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. More important, whatever that means, right?”

Not wanting to cause a scene in front of everyone, Alex dragged Kara to her bedroom. “Kara, did you do something?”

“Me?” Kara asked.

“It’s just, do you know anything about why we can’t leave? It seems like you’re taking it a bit personally in there, and I want you to know that you can tell me anything. We can fix it together.”

“Of course I’m taking it personally! I was abandoned by my parents, then by my cousin, the only other person who knew what it was like to be a Kryptonian on this planet. Then you and Maggie started dating, which is great, really, but you got to be so busy. And I really hope that you two get back together, so it’s not like I’m happy that you broke up or anything. But then my other friends disappeared too. Vas and Lucy keep each other busy, plus Lucy is always travelling. And James and Winn are at it being Guardian. And I’ve lost CatCo, and even before I lost my job, I had already lost Cat. And it’s just, yeah! I do wish that people would just stick around sometimes, you know? But I’m not stupid enough to do anything about it!”

Lena popped her head around the door to find Alex holding Kara and reassuring her that no one really wanted to leave her and that she would be sure to take more time for her. Lena cleared her throat: “I don’t want to stop all the touchy-feelies, but maybe the accountability group can meet later. Say, when we’re not trapped in an apartment?”

Alex made a gruff noise and pushed past Lena on her way back out to the living room. As she tried to puzzle through it, she rounded back on Kara. “Wait! Just now, you said, ‘I wish!’ Is there any chance something happened like that time we had the wish-granting alien? Because now we know how to reverse them.”

Kara shrugged. “I can’t really remember if I said ‘I wish’ at any point before now. But I guess it’s worth a try.” 

Alex nodded and grabbed Winn and Maggie, since both of them had helped at that point. They dragged Kara’s computer into the bedroom to pull up the files they could access remotely. While Winn went about setting up a secure connection before “technically” committing a federal crime and hacking into the DEO from Kara’s apartment, Alex drummed her fingers anxiously against her leg.

“You okay?” Maggie whispered, her voice low enough that only Alex could hear.

“Hmm? I’ve been better. But yeah, it’s fine, I guess. You?”

“I mean, this isn’t ideal, but I have to admit that I’ve missed solving weird mysteries and stopping alien crime with you. It’s been a pretty quiet month now that the Science Division has stopped claiming it’s fair share of alien crimes.”

“Psshh, those were my crime scenes to begin with, Sawyer,” Alex teased.

“Yeah, okay. You keep telling yourself that,” Maggie laughed. “I did…miss you, though. Maybe not your attitude, but you.”

Alex bit back a smile as she nudged the other woman. Maggie let her fingers ghost across Alex’s thighs, reaching across until they met Alex’s hand, where she laced their fingers together, basking in the warmth that suddenly spread through her body at the contact. 

“I’ve got it!” Winn exclaimed, startling both women apart again.

“What, Schott?” Alex snapped, very displeased at the turn of events.

Winn raised his eyebrows. “Someone is cranky…” At the sight of Alex raising her index finger to threaten him, Winn rushed to add, “I have everything we need to reverse the wish granting thing. Well, so long as it’s that type of alien, I guess.”

Maggie nodded. “Tell us what to do.”


	27. Older and Far Away Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W for brief mentions of panic and violence, but no more than was in the episode

An hour or two later, Winn called out: “Done!”

“Alright,” Lucy nodded to everyone. “Are we ready to leave?”

The group nodded.

“Three, two, one,” Lucy counted down before surging forward only to find herself blocked by what felt like an invisible force. “Dammit,” she growled.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Vasquez murmured, pulling Lucy into her arms. She knew the other woman was almost always cool under pressure, but ever since Cadmus and seeing how close so many people came to dying (and losing some agents she had worked with over the past year in the process), Lucy had been on edge, always one step closer to panic, even in her dreams. She always brushed off Vasquez’s concerns, insisting, “I’ve been to war for Christ’s sake. This was nothing.” But it was something, and Vasquez could see all of it bubbling to the fore.

“Let’s go sit, okay?” Vasquez offered quietly, taking Lucy by the hand and guiding her to the couch and away from the crowd. 

“Why is it so hot in here?” Lucy asked, her voice breathier than she would like it to be.

“You’re just freaking out. It’s totally normal, okay? We’re going to be alright. We’ll all be just fine. Alex is trying to get in touch with J’onn, and he’ll know what to do.”

While Vasquez was guiding Lucy through breathing exercises, a crash from the balcony windows startled them all, as a man dressed in all black crashed through the glass.

“Sorry to intrude on your little party,” he smirked, “but we at Cadmus have got some unfinished business with you.”

“Who are you, and what have you done to us?” Kara snarled.

“Well, nothing yet, but pretty soon you’ll all be dead,” he said with a shrug, pulling out a gun and getting off a quick round of shots. Kara jumped in front of the round of fire, but Mon-El had been left alone in the kitchen and was clipped in the shoulder. 

Kara lunged forward at the assassin, who threw kryptonite shards at her, slowing her down considerably as she struggled to stay conscious. Alex grabbed Kara and pulled her back, as Maggie pulled a knife from her boot, circling the assassin, who kept his gaze firmly on her, but seemed to have other targets listed as a higher priority.

In the kitchen, Lucy had grabbed Winn and a towel to help Mon-El.

“I mean, I know he’s not totally invulnerable like Kara, but he’ll be fine, won’t he?” Winn asked, gesturing toward the gash on Mon-El’s shoulder, which, although it was bleeding, wasn’t particularly deep. 

“He has a lead allergy,” Lucy hissed, pressing a towel against Mon-El’s wound. “He should be fine, but if any residue from the bullet is still in there or if he gets hit again, he could die.”

Winn blanched, but nodded, determined to help in any way he could. Sure, he and Mon-El had never been the best friends he hoped they could be, but he didn’t hate the other guy by any stretch of the imagination. Mon-El just had a lot to learn. 

Taking a deep breath, Lena stepped forward into the assassin’s line of vision. “You’re here for me, aren’t you?”

Taking advantage of his moment of distraction, Maggie threw her knife with deadly precision, slashing the man’s right wrist and causing him to drop his gun. Maggie lunged forward, kicking the weapon out of the way but getting grabbed by the assassin in the process.

“Maggie!” Alex yelled, her voice steadier than she felt. She couldn’t lose Maggie. Not now. Not ever. She felt her body shake with unshed tears in Kara’s weakened arms.

Maggie wrestled with the assassin. She was used to being the more skilled fighter, but it was clear that he had received years of training, and he knew how to use his weight and height to his advantage. 

“Maggie, down!” Lena yelled. The second she saw the other woman listening and bending her knees, she exploited the assassin’s significantly taller stature and shot above Maggie’s ducking head, hitting him directly in the chest. He fell heavily down to the ground as blood pooled beneath him. 

Maggie exhaled shakily, drawing up to her full height before checking the man’s pulse. “Human,” she called out. “And dead.”

“Going to arrest me again?” Lena challenged, causing Maggie to shake her head.

“Not this time.” Drawing close enough to ensure that the others couldn’t hear her, she murmured, “But if you hurt Kara—not physically, I know what’s going on between you two—then I won’t hesitate to come after you, whether the law is on my side or not.”

“Hmm, well, we’d have to be a relationship for that now, wouldn’t we?” Lena asked, not willing to be vulnerable in front of anyone, even the woman whose life she had just saved at the expense of another’s. 

Maggie shrugged. “Talk to her. Not now, but talk to her. You’d be surprised what the Danvers women hide beneath their reluctance to talk about it.”

Across the room, Winn, Lucy, and a very scared Brian had thoroughly cleaned and sterilized Mon-El’s wound, but Lucy was still worried. “We need to get him back to the DEO,” she growled. “Alex! Have you gotten in contact with J’onn?”

“I’ve been leaving voicemails all day,” Alex yelled back. She and James were busy getting all of the pieces of kryptonite as far away from Kara as they could, but with only her apartment to work in, Kara couldn’t get back the full extent of her powers. 

The group grew increasingly anxious as they stalked around the apartment, trying to think of any way out without much contact with the outside world—or at least a world that might have solutions.

When Alex finally collapsed down onto the love seat with Maggie, she only enjoyed a moment of relaxation before Maggie’s phone chimed.

“Hallie,” the display read, with a text: “Hey Mags, come out with me tonight?”

“What the hell, Maggie?” Alex snapped. “I thought we were on a break, not broken up?”

“I’m not Ross!” Maggie quickly defended herself. “She’s just…an old friend. She mentioned that she was in town.”

“I assume old friend is code for an ex? Or an old hookup buddy?”

“Er, maybe.”

“Well, by all means, don’t let your alcoholic sort of girlfriend keep you from having fun.”

“Al, no, it’s not like that. It’s just, after finally making my peace with Emily, I’ve been trying to be nicer with everyone. It is the lesbian way to stay best friends with your exes…”

Alex just shrugged. “Well then, I guess you should at least respond to her.”

Maggie quickly typed out: “It’d be great to catch up, but I’m trapped in an apartment.” Seeing Alex’s look of confusion, Maggie explained, “Oh, she’s in the know, don’t worry. She’s, ya know, not entirely human.”

Alex nodded, no longer surprised by Maggie’s eclectic group of exes. 

A few minutes later, Maggie got a short text: “Oh fuck.” And then a rather beautiful, curly-haired woman popped into the living room, causing everyone but Maggie to jump into a fighting stance—even the weakened Kara and Mon-El. 

“Relax, relax,” the woman waved them off. “I’m here to save your sorry asses.”

“Excuse me,” Alex growled, “Who the fuck are you?”

Maggie cleared her throat and, avoiding eye contact, mumbled, “Alex, meet Hallie.” Alex just rolled her eyes. “Hallie,” Maggie asked, “what are you doing here?”

“I’m granting you all an early release on one condition.”

“What condition?” Maggie asked, before thinking further. “Wait, how are you going to get us out of here?”

“I am the sorceress who cast the damn spell in the first place,” Hallie explained, rolling her eyes. She cast a glance around the apartment, wondering who her ex had gotten involved with now. “Woah…” she gasped. “You guys killed one of your friends? I mean, I know that being trapped in a small space can be stressful, but damn. You took that to a whole new goddam level.”

“Oh, he’s not a friend!” Kara rushed to correct Hallie. 

“He came here to kill us, actually, and thanks to your little spell we weren’t able to escape,” Maggie huffed. 

“Hmm, there’s always an excuse,” Hallie mused.

“He was Cadmus. Now seriously, why did you curse us? I thought you were in town to visit with your old friends,” Maggie asked.

“I told you I was going to take care of some business while I was in town.”

“Why must business involve cursing innocent people?” Maggie groaned.

“I’m an empath and a sorceress. I just go where I’m called…”

“Are you one of those vengeance witches that curse men for cheating on women?” Alex asked, having read through some of the files on other extra-normal but not quite extraterrestrial beings that they had at the DEO. She wondered if perhaps this was directed at Mon-El and they had just gotten caught up as a side effect.

Hallie snorted. “No, some of us are more well-rounded. And actually, we prefer justice witches.”

“Still doesn’t explain how we ended up in your line of fire,” Lena grumbled, growing tired of standing around and acting like this woman shouldn’t fix what she’d done. “You nearly got a bunch of decent people killed; doesn’t seem like justice to me.”

“Sling all the barbs you want. It doesn’t change the fact that this girl,” Hallie gestured at Kara, “was in pain, and none of you noticed it. This girl was crying out in pain, and I could hear it everywhere I went in this town. It was unbearable, and none of you knew. You people deserve to be cursed. Enjoy your time together. From now on, all you have is time. Time and each other. Good luck.” Hallie snapped her fingers, but found herself still firmly planted in the living room. She shook her head and tried again. Still nothing. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “It’s the curse, Hallie. Now don’t you see what you get when you try to avenge a wrong you don’t understand with no thought for the consequences…”

“Oh for crying out loud. Fine, the curse is lifted, we can all leave now!” Hallie said, her voice higher pitched than it was before. “Dammit,” she grumbled. “I’ll see you at brunch, Mags.” And with a less ostentatious snap of her fingers, Hallie vanished. 

“So, who’s gonna try the door?” Lena asked. Mon-El shrugged and walked forward, easily swinging it open and stepping into the hallway. He cheered, and Lucy, Vasquez, James, and Winn followed close behind.

“Wow! I’ve never noticed the décor in the hallway before! It’s amazing.”

“Yeah! And feel the air. It’s so much less…stale!”

“Great party!” Brian yelled, trailing behind the group, still as cheery as when he arrived.

“Bye, darling,” Lena murmured, kissing Kara’s cheek as she left the apartment.

Kara turned around to find Maggie and Alex hunched over the dead body. “I called it in; the EMTs will be by to pick up the body, and I’ll go take care of the paperwork. You’ll all need to give witness statements, but I think it can wait a few minutes,” Maggie explained.

“Thanks,” Alex whispered. “For everything.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve missed you too, Al.”

“I really want this reunion, but right now, I think I have someone else I need to be with. And it sounds like you’ve got a hot date with a vengeance witch and some paperwork,” Alex joked, her tone turning light and teasing.

“Yeah, well, yeah. I guess I do,” Maggie laughed. “Enjoy the night with Kara. I can wait here for the EMTs if you two wanna go out, have a sister night. I’ll lock up on my way out.”

“Thanks,” Alex whispered, kissing Maggie on the cheek before jogging up to Kara. “I know I got you all the stuff for sister night in, but what do you say to a sister night out? I’ll even splurge on the extra large popcorn with free refills at the movies, so long as you’re the one who goes out and asks for them all.”

“Deal!” Kara squealed, linking her arm in Alex’s and nearly skipping out of the apartment.


	28. The Family Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, here is The Family with Lena in Tara's role! In the next few parts you'll see that I've had to reorder things and change it up a bit with Lena's family, since they need to show up in public/not be all dead or imprisoned. Hopefully it works!

Kara sprawled out across Lena’s bed—a bed that had, if she was speaking honestly and not worried about losing the bet with Alex and Maggie over who would U-Haul first, become their bed over the past few months. “Tell me a story,” she requested, her voice small and quiet after a long fight that had nearly wiped out her powers. 

Lena grinned at her girlfriend, who was clad in novelty Supergirl pajamas with a fleece blanket tucked right up to her chin. “Okay, okay. Once upon a time…” Kara grinned up at her, already excited by the start. “There was, um…a kitty!” Lena exclaimed, swooping up the small tabby that Kara had brought home from a fire at an animal shelter a few weeks ago. It was supposed to be a temporary arrangement, but somehow this little guy never made it back, and neither of them felt the need to mention it. “She was very little, and she was all alone. Nobody wanted her.”

Kara scrunched up her nose. “This is a very upsetting story.”

Biting back a grin, Lena reassured Kara: “Oh, but it gets better! You see, because one day, the kitty was running around the street, and a man came and swooped her up and took her to the pound. At the pound there were lots of other kitties and there were some puppies, and some ferrets.”

Kara chimed in, “Were there red pandas?”

With a nod, Lena agreed, “Yes, so many red pandas at the local pound.”

“Was there a camel?”

“There was the front of a camel, a half-camel,” Lena explained, fighting back a giggle. 

Yawning, Kara pushed Lena to continue the story. “Did the kitty get chosen by some nice people? Maybe a very nice lady-lovin’ couple?”

“Well now you’ve ruined the ending,” Lena declared with a pout to rival Kara’s.

“Mmm…it’s okay. I’m sleepy.”

“Do you mind if I keep the light on?” Lena asked, watching with a fond expression as Kara snuggled even further under the covers. “I was going to work on some of those new projects I was telling you about.

“That’s fine. I don’t need to be snuggled…” Kara trailed off, looking at Lena expectantly.

“Vixen,” Lena laughed, still not giving in to Kara’s grabby hand motions or her demands.

Grinning at Lena, Kara mused, “You’ve been research-gal night and day lately.”

“Well, I just want to keep up with you, Ms. Superhero-gal. And I’m, well, I just like to be useful. You know, to the Superfriends. I just never feel useful.”

“You are,” Kara objected. “You’re essential.”

With that, Lena gave up on doing work. She would only find herself missing her girlfriend all the way out in the living room, so she crawled up into the bed, flicking off the bedside lamp as she went. She curled an arm around Kara, pulling her into her chest and kissing her softly. Before Kara could fall asleep, she whispered, “Do you think Alex or Winn found out anything more about today’s Cadmus attacks?”

“Eh, if there was something, I’m sure Alex would have called us. Now go to bed; I’m sleepy.”

\---

A few days later, after a second attack on her apartment in as many weeks, Kara gathered the Superfriends in her apartment to help carry boxes over to Lena’s place. “It’s not U-Hauling!” Kara yelled over her shoulder at Alex, who had been whispering to Maggie that they just won the bet. “It’s simply moving temporarily while using a non-U-Haul-brand box-shaped truck.”

“Semantics,” Alex grumbled.

“Didn’t we just help her move this stuff a day weeks ago?” Mon-El grumbled, having been part of the moving crew after the last alien attack had taken out a whole wall in Kara’s apartment. Catching sight of Kara and J’onn’s glares, he added, “And it was…so fun!”

“People on this planet help each other out,” J’onn explained, fighting to keep the sarcasm and annoyance out of his tone. “It’s one of those strange customs you’ll come to learn…hopefully.”

“J’onn,” Kara said sweetly, “I noticed that you’re doing the smallest amount of work that could actually be considered helping.”

Puffing out his chest a bit, J’onn cleared his throat. “Ah, yes, well I saw myself in more of a…patriarchal sort of role. You know, lots of pointing and scowling.” Catching sight of Alex threating Winn with her index finger again, he snapped, “You two, stop that!”

“He started it!” Alex whined.

“She made fun of Lyra! I think…”

Lena stood in the doorway, chuckling at the antics of all of Kara’s friends. Even if she hadn’t quite found her place outside of her nerdy conversations with Winn, she still liked them (and, more importantly, how good they were to and for Kara). Her attention was pulled from the scene by the sound of Kara groaning under several large boxes.

“You okay?” Alex asked, rushing over to her sister.

“Yeah, yeah. Nothing like getting your butt kicked to make your butt actually hurt for a change.”

Next time we’ll get them,” Alex insisted, patting Kara on the back as she walked out the door and down to the truck.

J’onn nodded. “Yes, we will. And next time she’ll have plenty of back up with her.”

“And tech back up!” Winn called out. “We’ll find Cadmus’ weaknesses and then—” Winn gestured wildly with his fist, earning a round of laughter.

“Yeah, you learn her source, and we’ll introduce her to her insect reflection,” Lena jumped in, chuckling softly to herself. When she looked up she noticed that no one else was laughing. “Oh…uh…that was funny…if you studied Taglarin mythic rights and are a complete dork.”

“Huh, then how come Winn didn’t laugh?” Mon-El asked, ignoring Winn’s humph of annoyance. 

“Anyway…” Lena mumbled, excusing herself, though no one noticed. 

While Lena was in the hallway on the phone with her assistant, Kara came back in and whispered excitedly, “Okay, guys, now remember you have to be at Dollywood by 8 sharp!”

“Dollywood?” Maggie asked, popping her head out from one of the boxes.

“Tomorrow night! Come on, it’s Lena’s birthday!”

“Oh, right, yeah,” James said, rubbing the back of his neck as he nodded at everyone. The group all nodded awkwardly in unison acting as though they had remembered. 

\---

“Well, sure I forgot about the party,” Alex huffed before adding defensively, “there’s kind of a lot going on with Cadmus and the attacks. And it’s not, you know, the most thrilling social event of the season.”

“Yeah, it’s a big deal for Kara, though. You are gonna be there, right?” Winn asked.

“Yeah, barring alien attacks.”

At that moment, Maggie strolled in and kissed Alex soundly, ignoring Winn’s teasing comments and groping at Alex’s ass to get back at him. She stopped immediately and jumped backward when she heard the sound of J’onn clearing his throat. “I’m helping! I’m researching. I’m reading. I’m quiet,” she rushed out, plopping down next to Alex at the DEO conference table and pulling out a file on the latest Cadmus attacks.

As soon as J’onn stepped out, pulling Winn back to the computers, Alex hissed at Mon-El, who had popped his head in at the sound of new people arriving, “So, what’d you get her?”

“Huh?” Mon-El asked, pulling his head out from a notebook where he had been doodling and pretending to help.

“Lena. You said you already got her a present,” Alex explained.

“Oh…yeah, that was kind of a tangled web of lies. I’m not really sure what kind of thing she’d…I mean, I don’t really know her that well.”

“I know,” Alex huffed.

“I mean, she’s nice!” Mon-El rushed to add.

“Yeah. Yeah, nice to Kara. And smart! Smart… It just, I sort of…” Alex stammered.

“I don’t necessarily get her, but she’s real nice,” Mon-El declared. 

“Yeah, there’s just that thing,” Maggie jumped in.

“That thing,” Mon-El repeated, nodding like he was following the conversation.

“That thing of not understanding—” Alex began.

“Half of what she says,” Maggie finished the thought.

As for example,” Mon-El started. “But she’s super nice!”

“You betcha!” Alex said in a tone of faked enthusiasm.

“Please you two didn’t arrest her at least,” Maggie groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

Alex nodded sympathetically, patting Maggie’s back. “Think there’ll be a lot of big money corporate people there, heavy suit crowd?”

“Well, that’s sort of her deal. I mean, she does tech stuff with Winn, but she’s in there everyday, swingin’ with the corporate lifestyle.”

“Which is cool,” Maggie tested the waters, trying to figure out how sincere she could sound, knowing that she had a well-worn Marx volume at home and had argued for the benefits of a socialist democracy many times over. 

“Oh yeah! Business is great! I did business…sort of…on Daxam.”

“I just hope we fit in,” Alex mused. “With Kara it’s like she got this whole new thing in her life, but she’s still my sister, so I can always figure her out. But Lena, I just know she likes Kara and her company, and she already has one of both of those.”

“Ugh, I have a present-buying headache,” Maggie whined. “Lena’s damn birthday is just one too many things for me to worry about.”

“Relax, you should take a few minutes. I can think of plenty of ways for you to get rid of that headache and work off the tension,” Alex whispered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

A little while later, Alex, Maggie, Winn, and Mon-El were back in the conference room.

“Come up with anything yet?” Mon-El asked.

“Hmm, yeah, I’ve got some weird radiation signals coming from a warehouse downtown,” Winn explained, gesturing at his tablet. 

“No, dummy! For Lena’s birthday,” Alex clarified, gently smacking Winn on the back of the head with her packet of papers.

“I was thinking of candles, maybe, or bath oils of some kind,” Maggie chimed in.

“Eww! That sounds like a kit for a sexy night together. We’re not getting one of those for my baby sister’s girlfriend,” Alex exclaimed.

“I saw a really cool new polymer blend in this journal article I was reading, but I think I want me to have it…” Winn trailed off, looking wistfully at said journal.

“And you are talking about what?” J’onn asked, having poked his head in while Winn was talking.

“Lena’s birthday. We’re at a loss,” Alex conceded.

“You are best friends with her girlfriend, and you’re working with machines that could make tech she’d love. Yet you can’t think of what Lena would like? I believe you are all profoundly stupid.”

“Well, we don’t really know what kinds of things corporate techies like,” Winn clarified. “What, are we gonna get her some cheesy science-themed paper weight?”

You had better not. I’ve got mine already wrapped,” J’onn snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm getting to the comments on this site, but I finally got around to making a Tumblr for my ongoing prompt-fill fic, "Stronger Together." You can hit me up at sapphicscholarwrites.tumblr.com if you have requests for that one (or this one) or want to ask questions/chat. I'm new to the whole Tumblr thing (*gasp* I know), so we'll see how it goes, but I can do that on my phone at work a lot more easily than I can respond to AO3 comments.


	29. The Family Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you'll see, I had to play a bit fast and loose with the plot around Lena's family. Lex is in jail. Lillian is not yet in jail; she's running Cadmus, but no one knows yet. I invented the cousins.

“All these…everyone here…they’re aliens?” a bald man drawled as he circled the booth in Dollywood in which J’onn, Alex, Maggie, and Winn were seated.

“Uh, they’ve got a right to privacy. You don’t want to be here, there are plenty of bars down the street,” Maggie directed, voice hard and unflinching.

“These aliens. They’ve all got powers and shit? Morph into reptiles and stuff like that?”

“Ah, yes, we’re building a race of frog-people. It’s a good time,” Winn replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Huh. So, uh, you all aliens or…” The man surveyed the group suspiciously. “Hey! Don’t go attacking me or infecting me or whatever,” he laughed.

“Is there some reason you’re here?” Alex asked, squaring her shoulders as she prepared for whatever response came next. Maggie bit her lip at the sight. She loved seeing the progress Alex had made over the course of their relationship from viewing almost all aliens (except J’onn and Kara, obviously) as criminal menaces to the threatened population that they were, even when some of them acted maliciously. 

Before the man could answer, Kara and Lena strolled in, giggling and holding hands. “Oh man, I wish I could’ve heard the joke you made about the insect reflection! You’re so funny, Lee, and it means so much to me that you’ve been reading the alien mythology I gave you from Krypton’s neighboring planets.”

Cutting off Lena’s response, the man interjected, “Well, what do you know?” When Lena froze, not moving in one direction or another, he continued, “What’s the matter, you don’t have a hug for your big cousin?”

“Cousin?” Kara asked, clearly confused at not having heard that Lena had much family left. 

Stuttering, Lena made introduction: “K-K-Kara, this is Louis.”

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you,” Kara enthusiastically greeted the cousin. Even if the guy was a Luthor, she was still happy to see the best in him without assuming that he was like Lex.

Motioning at the others, Louis asked, “What, uh, all of you hang out? Wow, that’s more people than you met in high school, Little Luthor.”

Ignoring the jibe, Lena pressed on, “How did you find—I mean, how come you came?”

Pushing her shoulder in what could have been interpreted as a playful gesture, Louis explained, “Well, duh, birthday girl! We sailed down on the yacht. We’ve been all over the city looking for you.”

“We?” Lena asked, her voice cracking, which raised Kara’s suspicions. Just then the door swung open as Lillian Luthor strode in, along with a woman who looked somewhat like a slightly taller and, if it was up to Kara, less attractive version of Lena, flipping her long auburn hair over her shoulder. 

Louis laughed. “Look what I found!”

With a deep breath, Lena stepped forward. “Mother, hello.”

“Well, there’s my girl,” Lillian breathed out, stepping forward with her arms held out, her movements stiff and stilted, as though the gesture was unpracticed, unfamiliar somehow. Lena reached out just as hesitantly, eventually allowing Lillian to wrap her arms around her. 

“This is…such a s-surprise.”

“Hmm, yes, yes, darling. I thought we paid money to get rid of that awful stutter years ago?”

“Yes. Sorry,” Lena muttered. “And cousin Laura too?”

“Hi, Lena,” Laura waved, looking happy and smiling brightly as though unperturbed by the awkwardness surrounding her.

“One of your employees said I might find you here,” Lillian explained, looking down her nose at her surroundings, clearly unimpressed.

“Oh, um, these are—these are friends. Um, this is…Mr. Henshaw. He’s the boss of the others in the booth, except Maggie, who works for the city,” Lena introduced, being purposefully vague and failing to give any additional information about Kara. She knew how close Lillian had been to Lex, suspected that her loyalties aligned with him and his murderous political leanings. She didn’t need to find out in the worst of ways.

“How do you do?” Lillian asked, offering her hand, fingertips first, to J’onn.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Luthor.” 

“Well, I don’t mean to interrupt your plans. I know we’ve arrived without advance notice, though I’d have thought you’d remember my promise to visit you on your 25th, but I thought we could have dinner.”

Lena picked at her fingernails. “Um, okay.”

“Why don’t I pick you up at 6, and we’ll…do some catching up. Forgive me for running out; our driver is double-parked. Wouldn’t want to offend any…cops or vigilantes, now would we?” Lillian asked, casting a simpering smile in the direction of Maggie and the rest of the table, then at Kara. 

“Nice to meet you all,” Louis called over his shoulder as he followed Lillian and Laura out of the bar.

“That’s so…weird? Your whole family!” Kara exclaimed, trying to figure out how to react. On the one hand, she knew that Lena and her mother didn’t have the best relationship, but as someone who had lost everyone, she could only imagine what it meant to be given a second chance at reunion before it was too late. 

Lena nodded distractedly. “Yeah.”

“They seem nice,” Kara offered.

“You know, they’re, uh, okay.” She didn’t want to risk losing the one good thing that had happened to her by admitting to Kara just how fucked up and xenophobic the rest of her family was—not just Lex, who, the story went, had simply cracked one day. “Families are always—”

“They make you crazy?” Alex suggested, laughing as she thought back to all of her Thanksgivings and the very hungover Black Fridays she endured each year.

“Something like that,” Lena mused cryptically.

“Well, should we get into research mode?” Kara asked, wanting to get Lena back into a better mood in time for her birthday party the next night.

“Sure.”

\---

As she locked up the door to Alex’s apartment, which truthfully had been her home for almost a month now in everything but formal title, Maggie playfully called out, “Honey I’m home!”

Alex came rushing out from around the corner. “Did you have a good day at work?” Sure, they had only parted a couple of hours ago, but Maggie had gone back to the precinct. 

“You know how it is. It’s a rat race out there,” Maggie laughed.

“Aww, well you’re home now.”

“Mhm,” Maggie nodded. “And I got all the information you asked for. I started looking through the real estate records: you wouldn’t even know the DEO was missing some information without the originals.”

“You’re a god. You’re like the goddess of girlfriends,” Alex gushed, pulling Maggie into a hug, which quickly turned into a series of kisses.

“Eh, I just like it when you owe me favors,” Maggie teased.

Cocking an eyebrow, Alex dropped her voice. “Yeah? Well, this earns you a big favor. There could be outfits…”

“Oh, be still my heart!”

\---

When Lena got back to her apartment, she startled slightly at the sight of Lillian perusing her home office. “Honestly, Lena. The door wasn’t locked. What sort of safety measures are you taking? I suppose you wanted me to see all these…toys. Don’t get me started on the ones I found in your bedroom. I thought you outgrew that lifestyle when you left boarding school. But here you are: you don’t even try to hide it anymore. I’d hoped maybe you’d gotten over the whole alien-loving thing. And now it’s literal! I had hoped that if we let you go, you’d…get it out of your system. Then they told me to look for you in the—that bar,” she expelled, disdain dripping from every word.

Lena tried to collect herself. She was normally so composed, unshakeable even. But somehow her mother had a way of getting under her skin. “I didn’t—I didn’t know that you were coming.”

“Of course we came. We haven’t heard from you in months. Your birthday’s getting closer and closer. And you know that we have business matters to discuss. You always knew that you had the first year to yourself before I returned.”

“I mean, I thought maybe you’d see how well the public had received the newly rebranded L-Corp. I’m really turning it into a force for good. Can’t you see that?”

Lillian barked out a humorless laugh. “There’s no such thing. Profit and protection are the only things that matter in this world. And you knew we had a deal.”

“But I, I just, I don’t think your interests are really going to protect the most people.”

“Oh but darling, you have to see that Cadmus is a force for good. Yes, yes, we scare people just a little bit now. But they’ll come to realize how much good we’ve done when we’ve saved them from the alien menace that might come to be.”

Lena swallowed harshly. She had collected the proof, seen the evidence. Yet she hadn’t wanted to believe that her own mother was behind Cadmus. She wanted to find something, anything, to suggest that someone else was running the show. “Right. Cadmus. And I’m supposed to support you? Support whatever venture you want with all of L-Corp’s resources?”

“That was part of our deal. I let you out from under my roof with all of the money the family name brings, and you do whatever I say in one year’s time unless you’ve proven yourself useful as an independent actor. And you haven’t.”

“But, I just, I have. Just because you can’t see it…”

“I have to ask: Do your friends even know? I mean, they see your last name, but do they know what it binds you to? Do they know that in your very blood, you really are a Luthor?”

“Y-yes,” Lena stuttered.

“Hmm, lying…never been your strong suit. You’ve always had a tell, darling. Now you’re coming with me, and we’re going to talk plans for how L-Corp technology is going to help Cadmus. You know it’s the only way.”

“Help Cadmus?” 

“You can’t control what’s going to happen. I’ve been watching you. Watching you let your friends die around you. Watching you sever ties to those who raised you. And you think you can stay good? I have news for you: you can’t. You have evil inside of you, and it will come out. Just like Lex. And letting yourself hang around with those…aliens…is only going to make it worse. Where do you think that true hatred of Lex’s really came from? Familiarity.”

“It, it doesn’t feel hateful…mother.”

“No, and you’ll come to find that running Cadmus doesn’t either. I don’t feel much like eating right now. I’ll give you some time, but we need to be in negotiations by morning. Your family loves you, Lena, no matter what. How do you think your friends will feel when they see who you are inside? When they find out your true family?” With that, Lillian spun on her heels and strode back through the apartment and out the door, leaving Lena heaving with unshed tears as she struggled to breath, to stay calm and focused, to keep control of her anxiety.

\---

“Hey!” Kara called out as she strolled into Lena’s living room “Lena?”

“Hey,” Lena mumbled from her spot curled up on the sofa. 

“Are you okay? Did something happen at dinner?” Kara asked, already rushing over to Lena.

“No, no. I just, nothing. What about you? How was your night?”

“It was good! We’ve finally got updates on Cadmus thanks to Maggie and some good old fashioned sleuthing in the real estate records, plus Winn’s work on the radiation signatures. J’onn called a meeting for later tonight. Join me?”

“Oh, you should go. Obviously. You’re Supergirl, of course you’re going. They don’t need me for that. You can fill me in, darling.”

“No, no, you have to come. This group is really powerful, and I was thinking that maybe we could use that tech you’ve been developing—you know, the one that…um, I don’t recall the specific science-y parts, but you know what I’m talking about, right? The extra high-tech DNA finder machine! We can go to the sites that J’onn narrowed it to based on Maggie and Winn’s stuff, then look for DNA. Maybe it’ll ping something in the DEO database.”

Lena tried not to let the panic on her face show, knowing that the DNA might well be tied to the whole Luthor family. “Um, yeah, it didn’t work too well in the last test run.”

Kara shrugged. “Yeah, but you only tried it once, and I think I might have messed up our test zone when I flew in as Supergirl—the whole Supergirl contamination effect thing.”

“Okay, maybe. Well, I’m tired. We can do it tomorrow?”

“You sure you don’t wanna?” Kara asked, looking at Lena in concern. 

“Look, my family’s here, okay? I can’t just—not everything is about your friends and stuff,” Lena snapped, trying to get Kara out of the house so she could think of a way to work out what she was going to do about her mother and Cadmus.

“Sorry,” Kara huffed.

“No, no, I mean…there’s just so much going on. I just, I’m really tired. Sorry.”

“Okay,” Kara said in a tone that implied that everything was decidedly not okay, though she still gave Lena a small hug on her way out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION! I've been trying to figure out a way to incorporate the spell that Tara does, but I'm finding it doesn't really work well. I had Lena sort of cleaning out the DNA from the Cadmus facilities before Kara and the gang could get there to test the air, but it's iffy and certainly doesn't produce the kind of slapstick comedy that Tara's spell did. As of now, I think I might just skip that part and have her trying to find alternatives/stalling the gang, rather than actively doing something to impede the investigation. I'm not opposed to changing it up, though, if any of you lovely readers have suggestions! Come chat about possibilities in the comments or on Tumblr @sapphicscholarwrites


	30. The Family Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Big thanks to EmilieVitnux for her suggested solution to my question on the last chapter! 
> 
> Obviously this story doesn't map quite as neatly onto the Buffy storyline, but hopefully you like it!

Lena stalked across the apartment, trying to figure out how to deal with all of her problems in one night. She needed to come clean to Kara about her mother’s involvement with Cadmus and the naïve promise she had made to Lillian one year ago tomorrow to let her redirect the company in a year’s time if she wasn’t satisfied with Lena’s progress. Why had she been so blind as to think that the woman would ever see good in the work she was doing? In work that was directed toward saving lives, rather than destroying them? But until she came clean, she needed to make sure that Kara and the rest of the gang didn’t find out that her family was behind everything, lest they think that she had known, had been keeping it from them for months. And finally, she needed to keep her mother from finding out which of her friends were aliens or harming any of the other members of the alien population while she was in National City. 

She could do this, she could. She jotted down notes, deciding that she would protect the aliens first. She couldn’t bear the thought of Kara, sweet and perfect Kara, somehow getting caught up in all of this because she had been stupid. She had been working with a few of the researchers she trusted at L-Corp to develop a new form of nano-technology that would allow aliens to go unseen by humans, though they would remain visible to one another. It seemed to work well, but they hadn’t gotten to do all their rounds of testing yet; they had hoped to have more time before Cadmus started their raids looking for aliens in their homes and out in restaurants and parks. But it would have to do. 

On her way back from L-Corp, having activated Project Cadria, Lena ran into Laura. 

“I, I was looking for you,” Laura breathed out. The girl was young—couldn’t be older than 16—and Lena had always held a soft spot for her.

“Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t get to se you for dinner tonight.” She meant it too, if only for Laura’s sake.

“It’s okay. I just wanted to see you. I wanted to see if you needed help packing. Aunt Lillian told me you’re coming with us when we leave.”

“Laura, I’m…I’m not coming back with you.” She needed to stay firm without giving too much away just yet. She just needed to get everything lined up properly. 

“You’re not?” Laura asked, surprise coloring her eyes.

“I don’t think so. Not this time, okay?”

A Lillian-worthy look of disgust flashed across Laura’s face as the side of her mouth curled up in disgust. “You selfish bitch.”

“Excuse me,” Lena spat out.

“You don’t care the slightest bit about your family, do you? Your mother has been worried sick about you and the direction you’re taking her company every day since you’ve been gone. With Lex locked up all because the public is too busy fawning over Superman and his Kansas charm to see the true menace he poses, Lillian has been left all alone while you’re down here living god knows what kind of lifestyle with these…freaks! I can’t wait till your little friends find out the truth about you. Because deep down, you’re a Luthor. And we all come back to the cause in the end. It doesn’t matter how innocent you act. They’ll see.”

“No, they won’t,” Lena growled.

“Oh, but they will. Don’t you see, Lillian is taking over L-Corp again, turning it back into the company that will make the world safe again. Unless you’re planning to stop her…?” Seeing the moment of panic flash across Lena’s face, she scowled. “You are. You’re already up to something.”

“No, no!” Lena yelled, needing more time, needing to explain everything to Kara before it could all come crashing down around her.

“You did something. I’m telling your mother,” Laura sneered.

“No! No, it wasn’t anything.”

“Sure, you say that now. Just wait. Lillian will have your head.” And with that, she turned and strode off in the opposite direction, leaving Lena struggling to breathe.

Once she had composed herself slightly, Lena tried to figure out a plan. She would head to the DEO—that would be where Kara and her friends were, she assumed. 

\---

At the DEO, everyone had split up, postponing their meeting on Cadmus to help wrangle an escaped prisoner back into his cell. Alex and Maggie worked seamlessly together, watching one another’s backs as they cleared room after room. Alex spun at a sound from the room she was about to enter, motioning for Maggie to be quiet. As she peered her head around the door, expecting to confront their prisoner, she found was nothing. “Huh,” she shrugged. The prisoner was brawny and a bit formidable in fight, but not particularly cunning, so Alex doubted that he had managed to hide. 

The large alien looked down at the two agents, both of whom were staring through where he stood in the center of the room, having banged his head on a low-hanging pipe. It was as if they didn’t see him. He waved an arm and charged at them. Nothing. He tried to figure out whether to kill them or just keep going until he found Supergirl and kill her first. Before he could work out a decision, the two women in black were gone. Shrugging, he lumbered out and around the corner, following them. Perhaps they would lead him to Supergirl. 

Supergirl flew through the bowels of the DEO basement, excited to be done her search down here. Sure, she was basically invulnerable, but these tunnels were creepy. She wondered why Lena still hadn’t answered her text asking her to come to the DEO and help with the investigation. Maybe she really was just exhausted. Hopefully she’d rest up in time for her birthday party the next night. 

As J’onn crept through the hallways on his own, having allowed Winn and James to patrol as Guardian and sidekick, or whatever term Winn had come up with for himself, he listened carefully for the sound of anything amiss. He shook his head, hoping that Supergirl would be back soon to team up with him. 

When Maggie glanced into the first block of containment cells, she gasped. “Alex! We have a massive problem!”

“What?” Alex asked, spinning around.

“The prisoner must have released everyone else. The cages are all empty.”

“Fuck,” Alex growled. “How is this even possible? He’s supposed to have the IQ of a cardboard box. How could he have hacked into our system?”

“Do you think he has help from the inside?” Maggie suggested.

“But why choose him of all the aliens to set free first?” Something about this didn’t add up. 

As the two women stood there thinking, the alien shrugged, deciding he had waited long enough for Supergirl. He swung out, striking Maggie square in the chest and knocking the wind out of her. “Shit! Maggie, are you okay?” Alex asked, bending over to check that Maggie was still breathing, only to catch the edge of a second blow on her back. Quickly pulling Maggie behind a wall to relative safety, Alex edged back into the room, trying to hone in on her hearing and listen for the sounds of the alien approaching. But so far, she still had nothing.

The alien stood still, surveying the woman who appeared to be looking everywhere without pausing once. This wasn’t very fun. He lunged forward, deciding to end it quickly. The grunt he made gave Alex a moment’s notice and she jumped to the side, firing her alien gun in the general direction of the noise. She heard a muffled thud, hoping she had wounded him enough to buy herself some time. 

Pulling out her radio, Alex called out to everyone: “Back by Cell Block B. Help needed now!” She bent over Maggie again, who was thankfully breathing okay, though by the bruising, it looked like she might have a couple of broken, or at least badly bruised ribs. 

Everyone, having heard Alex’s distress call, rushed toward Cell Block B. “Agent Danvers!” J’onn called out when he was just a room or two away. He gasped at the sight of their escaped prisoner, wounded but not unconscious, stalking toward his agent, who was hunched over her girlfriend as if oblivious to the imminent threat. 

“Alex!” he yelled while launching himself at the alien, managing to push it away just before it’s heavy hand could strike Alex squarely in the jaw. 

Alex looked up and around, swearing she had heard J’onn’s voice calling out to her. And then, was that Kara? “Supergirl?” she yelled.

“I’m coming, Alex!” Kara yelled as she rounded the corner. With a couple more blows, she and J’onn finally subdued the prisoner. 

“Kara? J’onn?” Alex yelled, her voice shaky as she spun around in battle-ready stance at every sound echoing in the room.

“Alex, are you okay? Did something happen to your eyes?” Kara asked, walking slowly toward her sister.

“Maggie, do you hear that too?” Alex whispered.

“Yeah, but, I don’t know. I only see you,” Maggie wheezed. 

“Agent Danvers, it’s me, J’onn. I can see you, but it appears that you have lost the ability to see me, maybe all aliens. I need to go find Winn and James to make sure they’re okay. Can you safely navigate to the Command Center? Supergirl, walk with them to make sure they don’t meet any other rogue, invisible aliens along the way.”

\---

Lena sped the last of the blocks to her DEO, throwing her car hastily into park in what she guessed was likely a no parking zone. Now wasn’t the time to care. Unfortunately, she was too harried to notice the black SUV that had been tailing her the whole way there, as Lillian, Louis, and Laura stalked quietly behind her, armed with all of the technology they would need to destroy Supergirl and the alien-loving director of the DEO. 

Lena rushed to the command center, finding Alex, Maggie, Winn, and James talking animatedly. She tried to hone in on what they were saying, swearing she heard Kara’s voice too.

“Couldn’t see a thing!”

“Came at me, and suddenly I’m on the ground.”

“All of the cells empty, like they had just disappeared!”

“Guys, they’re all there! Just look!” That was Kara’s voice, Lena was sure of it. She realized the technology definitely worked, though she would need to find some sort of failsafe to keep aliens visible to those who would help them. Or to give it a limited range. But now wasn’t the time for that. She quickly typed a few things into the device she had brought with her, effectively ending the signal broadcast. 

“Kara!” Alex yelled, pulling her sister into a tight hug. “Oh, you’re okay. Thank god.”

“Lena!” Kara squealed, seeing her girlfriend across the room, still fiddling with the gadget in her hands. “You’re okay! You didn’t get hurt during that…whatever it was, did you?”

“No, I, uh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize how dangerous it would be. I was just trying to protect you!” Lena tried to explain, her voice cracking as she choked back tears. Now that she wasn’t paying attention to the machine in her hands, she could see the bruises blooming across Maggie’s chest, creeping up to her neck, and the way Alex was clutching at her back. 

“Protect me from what?” Kara asked, cocking her head to the side.

“From me, Supergirl,” Lillian replied, stepping out of the shadows as she held up a gun filled with kryptonite bullets.

“Don’t!” Lena yelled, stepping in front of Kara.

“Lena,” Kara began, “why does your mother have kryptonite? I thought you told me Lex just went crazy and snapped?”

Lillian shook her head. “Don’t you see how out of control you’ve become, Lena? You’ve been lying to these people—or should I say, aliens?—for years. And now you’ve almost gotten them all killed more effectively than even I’ve done yet. Now tell me, isn’t that the Luthor way? Or is that the goodness you tell me I keep misunderstanding? Now why don’t you say your final goodbyes to your friends before you do as you were always going to do eventually and come back with me to join Cadmus?”

“Cadmus?” Alex growled. “You’re a part of Cadmus?”

“No!” Lena cried out. “I’m sorry, I just, I wanted to explain. I didn’t want you to see…who I am. Not yet at least. Not before you got to hear my side of the story.”

“What do you mean, who you are?” Kara asked, her eyes full of concern.

“A Luthor,” Lillian said, drawing out the word. “A member of a powerful, wealthy family who understands that this world was meant for humans, not your kind. We struck a deal a year ago—she could run L-Corp however she saw fit, but in one year’s time, if it wasn’t up to my standards, she’d concede to all of my demands. And here we are. So now your little friend is going to join me and take back the Earth in an organized fashion. Wouldn’t want her to just snap like her dear brother, now would we? No, that makes things messy. And we all know you have it inside of you to be that messy, Lena.”

When Lena shuddered forward, panic overtaking her body, Lillian seized the opportunity and shot a kryptonite bullet into Kara’s leg. The superhero cried out in pain, her body seizing as the radioactive substance spread through her blood.

“You’re silence is about to get us killed!” Alex growled, pulling Kara away from the line of fire as she fished for the bullet, knowing the faster she got it out and away from Kara, the faster she would heal. 

“I’ll let your little alien menace bleed to death without killing the rest of them if you’ll just come with us,” Lillian offered. “Laura, Louis, go get in the car. Have driver bring it around front.”

“I’m so sorry,” Lena whispered, her eyes flashing between Kara’s wounded form and the rest of the group, who appeared poised to attack her. “I’m going. I won’t be back to bother you, I promise. I’m sorry.”

“Wait? Go? She was just trying to help, right? That’s why you made the aliens invisible with that thing in your hand? It-it was just a mistake. And you were going to tell us, I know you were,” Kara sobbed.

“That’s neither the point, nor your concern, Supergirl. She belongs with us. We know to channel the darkness that runs in her very blood into a force for good, an organization that will make this planet safe once more.”

“Lena, look at me,” Kara urged, forcing herself to stand up, leaning her weight onto a table. “I trusted you more than anyone in my life. I didn’t see any darkness in you. Was that all a mistake?”

Lena shook her head, her eyes downcast. “No, never.”

“Do you want to leave?” she asked, hobbling forward.

Lena shook her head again, but Lillian interjected, sneering at the obvious intimacy between her daughter and that…that menace. “It’s not exactly your decision. Unless you want to wait for your girlfriend to snap and kill you, just like my little Lex almost succeeded in doing to your abomination of a cousin.” 

Kara growled, “I know what happened in Metropolis. That’s not the same. Lena, do you want to leave?”

“No,” Lena whispered, “but I can’t have you killed over me either.”

“Oh, they’ll die. Just not today,” Lillian laughed. “You’re going to do what’s right, Lena, and fulfill the promises you made me. Now I’m taking you out of here before I change my mind and somebody does get killed. The girl, filthy as she might be, belongs with her family. I hope that’s clear to the rest of you.”

Alex stepped forward, standing tall. “It is,” she nodded, ignoring Kara’s shocked look and the pained expression that flitted across Lena’s face. “You want her, Lillian? You can go ahead and take her. You just have to go through me first.”

“What?” Lillian asked, nearly laughing in her incredulity.

“You heard me. You wanna take Lena away from us against her will? You’ve got to come through me.”

Maggie stepped forward, wincing in pain even as she managed to keep her voice steady: “And me.”

Lillian rolled her eyes. “Is this a joke? I’m not about to be threatened by two injured little girls who spend their days playing with aliens.”

“You don’t want to mess with us,” Maggie warned.

“Yeah, she’s a hair puller,” Alex smirked.

“And you’re not just dealing with two little girls,” Winn chimed in, stepping forward, hoping that no one would notice the way his hands were trembling slightly.

“You’re dealing with all of us,” James’ deep voice boomed out, echoing through the Guardian mask he still wore. 

“Well, them, I guess you’ll see what happens when you try to interfere with a Luthor’s plans,” Lillian mused, her voice cold and calculating as she raised the kryptonite gun and aimed it at Kara’s chest. 

Before she could pull the trigger, J’onn had his hand around hers, wresting the gun away from Lillian and slapping a pair of heavy-duty handcuffs around her wrist. “I don’t think so,” he declared.

“Who the hell are you?” Lillian spat out.

“We’re her real family,” J’onn answered, gently nudging Lena forward and toward the group, who stood waiting with open arms. 

“I hope you’re all miserable when she snaps and kills you, even the human-traitors, just like Lex did.”

“Here’s the thing,” Alex mused, “I don’t really trust people easily like Supergirl, but Lena hasn’t hurt us yet, even though she’s had all the opportunity in the world.”

“Another thing,” J’onn added, winking at Alex, “I’m not a human traitor; I’m an alien. And I can read minds, which means I know exactly what’s going on in Lena’s head. And listening to the two of you side-by-side? There’s not a thing she has in common with you.”

“Just wait until the world hears about this! An alien running the DEO! You’ll never get away with it,” Lillian threatened, her posture rigid.

“That’s the thing, though. You’d have to remember what you found out to give me away…and I can’t let you do that, Lillian.” He pulled away a spluttering Lillian Luthor as Lena finally let herself be pulled into Kara’s trembling embrace. Alex and James strode outside to get the rest of the Luthors to have their memory altered as well, ensuring that they wouldn’t get any information to the rest of Cadmus. 

“I’m so sorry,” Lena whispered again and again into Kara’s neck.

“Hey, you’re okay. You’re not the same as them. You’re good, Lena, so good.”

“But what if I’m not?” she asked, her voice cracking slightly as she voiced her deepest fear, one that had nagged at her ever since the brother she had once loved so deeply had snapped, killing hundred of innocent people. 

“I’m here for you, Lena, and that’s the difference. You will always have me.”

\---

The next night, after many hours of medical care and sunbathing for Kara and emotional care for Lena, they were happily relaxing at Dollywood with the rest of their friends for Lena’s birthday party. She tore into the last present with the glee of a child who had never had a proper birthday party. “Another paper weight!” she exclaimed, stacking it with the first three she had unwrapped. “Thanks, J’onn!”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t realize how popular it would be…”

She laughed, genuinely pleased with all of her presents: “I appreciate it! Really.”

“Now come dance with me?” Kara asked, her big blue eyes pleading.

“Happily,” Lena replied, letting Kara take her hand and guide her out onto the makeshift dance floor. 

“Good birthday?” Kara asked, as she let their hands fall into position for a slow dance.

“Best birthday,” she grinned.

“I’m sorry you didn’t feel like you could tell me about your family and all of that…craziness,” Kara mumbled, not wanting to upset the night.

“It’s not you. It’s just, you know, how it took Maggie a while to open up about her own family drama to Alex. It’s something I’ve kept locked inside for so damn long. I just wanted it to not be a part of my life anymore. And then I was afraid if you saw the kind of people I came from, saw that it wasn’t just Lex, you wouldn’t want to be anywhere near me.”

Kara shook her head, looking at Lena with adoration in her eyes. “See...that’s where you’re a dummy. I think about what you grew up with, and then I look at what you are, look at the way you treat me and all of my friends, and it makes me proud. It makes me love you even more.”

Lena blinked back the tears that threated to fall. “Kara Danvers, every time I…even when I’m at my worst…you always make me feel special. How do you do that?”

“Superpowers,” Kara teased, pulling Lena in closer as she let them float up a few inches in the air, swaying weightlessly together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next I had prompts for the two different nightmare/biggest fear episodes, which I think I'm going to do side-by-side. I see one as more humorous (the nightmare one) and the fear episode as being a bit darker, so I think they should complement more than overlap. Let me know if you have any other requests either in the comments or on Tumbler @sapphicscholarwrites


End file.
